Lucy Heartfilia The Strongest Dragon Slayer
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: Lucy realizes she was weak. but it all changed when a mysterious figure offers her exercise to be Dragon Slayer. what's her friends reaction when she returned?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy Heartfillia, The Strongest Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail**

"_Puu~Puunn~" _that's the sound she heard which made her eyes opened and woke up. As her eyes opened, she saw Plue, who looks worried about her. Lucy giggled after seeing Plue. She got up, sat and hugged her pet spirit.

"Did I make you worried? I'm sorry…"

Lucy looked outside the window. The sun is shining brightly and the clouds are blue. Seems that Fiore got a nice weather today. She turned her head on her alarm clock, placed on her desk. It's exactly eight o'clock in the morning. Before standing up, she made a sigh and after a while, Lucy decided to proceed and take a warm bath at her thub. As he got inside the bathroom, Lucy opened the sink and filled her thub with water and bubble soap. When her thub is now full, she removed her clothes and soaked on the warm water with bubbles on her thub.

After few minutes of soaking on the water, she proceeds to her shower and took a shower. After taking a shower, she wiped herself using white clean towel. Lucy wrapped her towel around her body and proceeded outside the bathroom to get clean clothes for her to wear from her wardrobe.

Since the day today is so nice, Lucy decided to take a walk for a while and go to visit the guild.

Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas four months ago, everyone has been celebrating. Cana, Macao, and Wakaba always have drinking contests, Wendy and Romeo have been getting closer, Nab almost went on a job a couple of times, and Mirajane and Elfman are having the time of their lives, and Elfman even started a relationship with Evergreen.

Team Natsu, Lisanna, and Wendy had just returned from a mission. Lucy was a bit upset because Natsu had to protect her from harm again. Lucy's Spirits were right there with her. Loke and Aries were with her the most. Aquarius just brushed it off as if Lucy was just weak and had no business being a Celestial Spirit Mage, well that's what she says anyway, Aquarius really can relate to her as well as Scorpio, but Aquarius just doesn't want to admit it.

Lisanna got along just fine with Lucy despite the fact that she knew that Natsu liked Lucy better. Lisanna couldn't really blame Natsu for liking Lucy better, I mean she was in Edolas for two years. In fact everyone thought she was dead when in reality she was actually just sucked up in the Anima to Edolas.

However in the middle of the way to the guild, Lucy met someone who wears cloak.

"Lucy Heartfillia" From the voice Lucy could tell she was a woman.

"Yes" She answered."Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am" The woman said."But I want to ask you something, do you want to be stronger?"

"Wait, wait, wait" Lucy raised her hand."What with sudden question? And who are you, stranger?"

"I told you it doesn't matter who I am. Now answer my question! Do you want to be stronger?"

Lucy hesitated before answered."Yes, I want to be stronger. I am tired of having Natsu protect me from everything" She explained."He is a nice guy and all, but I really need to get a lot stronger if I am going to be of any help to Team Natsu."

The woman smiled and said."You love him don't you?"

"What? Of course not" She replied with blushed on her cheek. The woman just chuckled."What's so funny?"

"Nothing" She said as she handed her a medallion."That's your mother medallion. She told me to give you this when the time had come"

"Mama Medallion?" Lucy stared at a golden heart shape jewel."This is from mama"

"Yes, that's your key for your training"

"Training? What's training?"

"If you want to know it, you must go to the cave in the middle of forest. You'll meet someone or something there, show him you medallion and he will give you a ride to the training place. But remember you must come alone"

"What? Why? Why I must come alone?"

"This is your mother request" The woman answered."You shouldn't tell your friends about this"

"But, what about my guild? What about my friends? They would worry when I gone"

"I have thought about this already here take this" The woman reached her pocket and handed her a lacrima. "It's a Clone Lacrima the last one in Earthland. It can make copy of any person as long as you want, the clone would be at the same level your power. But it's only can use once"

"Alright, I must ready now. Thank you whoever you are" Lucy ran out to her apartment leaving the clocked woman alone. The woman smiled and before disappeared.

At Lucy apartment, Lucy started packing for her long Journey and minutes later she was ready. But she isn't in his normal attire as she is now wearing a black dress shirt, black skirt and a cloak . She activated the Clone Lacrima, pouring a big portion of her magic power into the crystal so the Clone could manifest and start producing magic energy on its own for the next few years.

Lucy felt most of her magic power drained away from her body as the Lacrima started glowing and then there was an explosion. When the smoke dissipated she saw a naked copy of herself standing and doing nothing.

"What is my mission?" The clone asked with a blank expression.

Lucy repeated the question a little dumbstruck from the clone. "Mission? Oh! You mean what to do?" She asked as her copy nodded. "First you need some clothes" After dressed her clone she said. "Alright your mission is Just act like me." She said simply.

At her answer the clone's expression changed, gaining the same smile as Lucy's."I am going to give everything to become an famous author!" Lucy could only smile at her clone's declaration.

"You better go before Natsu blows up and come here personally to get you, so you better get going. I'll watch you until you arrive the guild." Lucy said and the clone nodded.

10 minutes later Lucy was looking at the gild from a safe distance behind some trees, just looking at the guild made her sad because she will gone for a few years. Lucy could only pray for her clone that she will never found out by her friends. After checking her clone Lucy stood up and walked out of the harbor and from there she left Magnolia starting her journey.

**Few Days Later**

Lucy arrived at the Estate Grounds and headed straight for the forest. When she got to the forest Suddenly a voice echoing in her mind, "Grrrrr….." A voice that she haven't heard before.

"Who?" she asked unconsciously.

"Grrrrrr….." She heard that voice again even louder than before. Lucy went deeper into the forest. She searched and searched until at last, she found the owner of the voice. It was a black dragon.

Lucy stepped backward in fear. "What are dragon doing here? Didn't they already missing 7 years ago?"

The dragon stared at Lucy. "Who are you human? And what are you doing here?"

Lucy remembered what that woman said earlier and responded."My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I was told by a woman to show you this" Lucy showed the black dragon her medallion and the dragon eyes went wide.

"You are Layla's daughter" it said.

"You know about my mother?!"

"Yes Lucy, I know about your mother. My name is Acnowlogia, I am your mother apprentice. Your mother was the Dragon Queen"

"What! But my mother was a celestial mage!" Lucy questioned. 'A Dragon Queen?'

"She was, Lucy. She was both of them. I am here waiting for you, to complete my promise to train you" Acnologia explained.

"Train me?" Acnowlogia nodded."Wait, you mean I will be a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy?"

"Something like that, but you're not just train with me, you will also train with the other Dragon. We will train you to be the dragon slayer in every type, flame, water, sky, black, metal, white, shadow, etc"

Lucy grinned just like Natsu before said."What are we waiting for? Let's start the training!"

"Hop on and hold on tight."

Acnowlogia turned around and motioned for Lucy to get on.

"Time will pass at the same rate in the Dragon World as it does here on Earthland." Acnowlogia said. "You will be back in five years at the most. It may be less time if you do really well."

Lucy held on to their dragons tightly as not to fall. It was time for her training to become stronger mages. With that, Lucy and Acnowlogia headed into a portal that would take them to the Dragon World. She knew the battle would be tough, but she had to do it to get stronger.

**Dragon World**

Acnowlogia landed and let his passengers get off from his backs.

"First we must be at peace with our element!" Acnowlogia said. "Sit down on the ground and meditate."

Lucy sat and do as he said. "Are you sure we really need five years to train?" Lucy asked.

"That seems like a long time to train." He replied. "So yeah, this will be a bit longer, but we are starting off with the basics first. Meditation is the key to successfully becoming a strong Dragon Slayer."

What great adventures await Lucy Heartfilia? Only time will tell.

**Two Days Later**

"Lucy, I'm going out to some island. While I am gone you go training with Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana" Acnowlogia said. Lucy nodded and smile at him. Then he went to some unknown place.

Lucy turned at the Fire, Sky and Iron dragons."So when we can start train?"

"Right now, let's see what you can do!" Metalicana said in amusement.

"Before we start I want to ask you something?" Igneel said."Are you Fairy Tail mage?"

"Yeah, I am. Natsu was the one who invite me joined Fairy Tail."

"How is he doing?"

"Still as insane as ever, maybe worse. Challenging someone to fight him and always cause damage on mission"

"That bad eh?" Igneel chuckled."But you have a feeling for him right?"

Lucy silent for a moment before nodded."Yeah, he always protect me and hurt for me and it made me think to get stronger so he don't need to protect me anymore"

"How cute…" Grandine pouted."Did you know Wendy?"

"Yeah, she was mage for Cait Shelter before joined Fairy Tail after Nirvana incident" Lucy answered."And for Gajeel the first time I met him, he was Phantom Lord mage who had sent by my father to captured me before Natsu beat him and joined Fairy Tail."

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Metalicana asked.

"Yes, he tortured me. But he's a good guy now and always demanded rematch at Natsu"

"Alright enough for talk let's start you training"

**Two Days Later**

"Ah Acnowlogia, where have you been?" Lucy asked joyfully as spotted.

"Ah, hello Lucy" He greeted her. "Lucy, hear this. I went to where Fairy Tail was, and then of my carelessness, they saw me and tried to fight me. So I attacked them."

"WHAT" Lucy shouted in shocked."You mean they're dead now?"

"No, the first master was with them, she activated Fairy Sphere to protect them. But they will be missing for 7 years"

"So, they're not death?" He nodded "Then it's okay~"

"You're not mad?"

"Nope~ Since they are all safe and alive, it's okay~"

"Then, let's start training~"

"Yay"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later. ****Year X7****89**

Lucy's training had come to end and it was time for her to return to Earthland and back to the Guild. Lucy had become so strong The dragons taught Lucy every elements. Lucy has lost a lot of weight and she is more trim, taller and sexier than she ever was. Her hair is now Waist-Length and she now sported a nice firm 38 C-Cup Bust.

As the new Dragon Slayers waved good bye to her dragons, a portal opened back to Earthland. Acnowlogia as well as the other dragons said to Lucy if she wanted to become Queen of the Dragon's someday, she would have to come back and train some more. Lucy said that she would definitely take that into consideration. It has been so long since the world had had a queen or so she thought.

As Lucy entered the portal and the dragons waved goodbye to them as it closed, a middle-age woman in clock that looked just like Lucy appeared out of the shadows. It was Layla Heartfilia.

"Thank you Acnowlogia, Igneel, Metallicana, Grandine, and everyone." Queen Layla said. "For keeping the fact that I had just disappeared like the rest of you guys did to the Dragon World to rule it even thought my husband didn't knew it."

"No problem my Queen." Acnowlogia said.

"I am very proud of you for doing that." Layla said. "This world was created for my daughter to rule eventually."

"I hope she have way to get Pisces and Libra back from Yukino." She said. "However she is not ready to become the next Queen yet. She still has to find a husband."

"I think my foster son Natsu is a good match for her." Igneel said. "He would make a good mate for your daughter. Don't you agree my queen?"

Layla looked at the history of Natsu in her Archive Magic. She was pleased.

"I would be proud to call that flame head my son." Layla smiled. "I still wish for you to keep our secret about me being alive for the time being. It's in the best interest of Lucy."

"Understood." All the dragons chorused. "We can't even tell Makarov or the others can we?"

"That is correct." Layla said.

**Earthland**

Lucy the new Dragon Slayer had landed in Earthland. She really missed Earthland, she missed guild and the most important she missed the pink haired Dragon Slayer. She couldn't wait to see his reaction about her new found power.

"I can't believe it has been five years" She said as she took a breath."I missed my friends. I can't wait to kick everyone ass, especially Natsu, Gajeel and Erza"

"But I must wait for two years to do that" She lowered her head."What am I gonna do now?" She thinks for a while before she got an idea."Maybe I should test my power by destroying any Dark guild all over Fiore and magic council will ask me to be a Wizard Saints just likes Jura-san and Master" she laughed and started walked to begin her journey to be a famous wizard.

**X791**

In the flower blooming capital of Fiore Crocus it was yet again time for one of the meetings held by the Magic Council. In the last six years after the events at Tenrou Island, the Wizard Saints were asked to help fight the increasing number of incidents involving Zeref.

Inside the meeting room were 7 people with the other 3 seats empty because there weren't any people with the requirements to be one of the members of the Wizard Saints . Though this only applied for 2 of the seats, in the last few years the magic council found a woman with the qualities to be one of the saints and even then she only came once to their meeting and it ended with her sleeping in the meeting room.

"Looks like that woman won't be joining us in this meeting again." the tallest cloaked figure sighed. "Why was she even made a saint, what was Guran Doma thinking when she asked her to join? She is uncontrollable." he grumbled, angry with their newest member.

"Hey, she can be wild, but she has all the criteria to be a saint and Guran approve her because Celestial destroyed many dark guilds in the last year and even she revealed the eclipse project and released the people of the kingdom of Seven from the evil clutches of their king, and now Fiore is in peace with their kingdom." Jura Nekis protested.

"But as always she's acting like girl when she knows how important these meetings are, but I got to say she's a really powerful mage and when we give her a job, she always finishes it quickly." The old woman sitting next to the cloaked man added.

"Anyway back to the business at hand. There has been some activity from his side, few towns were destroyed in seconds and the casualties in every town are 100%." Another cloaked man said, that simple piece of information wiped out any trace of humor the group had, all of them adopting serious looks.

Everyone was silent until a woman's voice broke it. "Zeref returned from out of nowhere few days after the accident on Tenrou Island 7 years ago and the only information we got was from the Head of the 6th division Doranbolt, that Zeref was hiding in Tenrou Island, but Fairy Tail didn't know about him being there."

"Who cares about Fairy Tail!" the tall cloaked man exclaimed. " Thе last seven years that guild has turned into trash after losing their strongest members." The man's comment slowly ate away at Jura's restraint, not liking how one of their members would badmouth Fairy Tail as he considered them his close friends and allies to Lamia scale, and even if they have lost their powerful members they wouldn't think twice of throwing themselves to help Lamia scale.

"Enough!" The unknown person commanded. All the mages in the room turned their attention to the entrance and saw Guran Doma standing at the door holding documents in his right hand and his staff in the other. "I have some news for you. It's been decided when the Grand Magic tournament will be held and like every year you have VIP tickets for anyone who wants to watch. Also there had been some strange magical activities in the waters where Tenrou Island was last seen." Guran Doma finished before leaving the tickets on the table and leaving the room.

The Old man sitting beside Jura spoke. "Well Jura, because you stood up again for Celestial, you're going to go find her and tell her about the meeting."

Jura could only sigh at the old man's comment. "Fine, I will be going then." Jura replied and with that said he left the room and started going to the train station to take the train to his destination. "_Maybe this time I'll find who __s__he really is._" he thought idly.

**Later**

It had been whole day since Jura left the capital and he was near his destination, the port town of Hargeon. Celestial was always there at this time of the year and she had told him for some unknown reason where she could be found. This confused Jura, thinking why she would tell him where she was and if Celestial knew him before she joined the Saints.

His thought were interrupted with the train reaching its destination and within three hours of looking for Celestial, Jura finally found her sitting near a cliff relaxing.

"Ahem." Jura said which caused the hooded woman to turn her head and smile at Jura.

"Jura, it's good to see you again. What brings you here this time of year?" Celestial asked curiously.

"It's good to see you too." Jura replied. "I was sent to tell you what we discussed from our latest meeting. And would it kill you if you'd come to our meetings?" Jura asked annoyed with the hooded woman.

At this question the young woman groaned. "But those meetings are so boring and the other Saints are just creepy. Beside I need to cleaned my apartment"

Jura sighed at her stupid reply, but he continued. "Like last time, we talked about Zeref. We also got the date for this year's Grand Magic Tournament and Guran told us about some magical activity around the location of Tenrou Island."

When Jura mentioned the strange magical activity around the location of Tenrou Island. "I see, thanks for telling me this. They will come back soon" Celestial stood up and walked away.

Jura looked at Celestial and asked her the questions he wanted to ask for a long time. "What are you talking about and who are they? But the most important question is, isn't it about time you tell me who you really are?"

Celestial sighed. "Maybe it's time to tell you who I really am, but promise me you won't tell anyone as they'll soon find out anyway." After she finished she removed the hood revealing her face and true identity.

Jura was speechless when he saw her face. It was a woman around her mid-twenties with brown eyes and blonde hair, Celestial real identity was Lucy Heartfillia. "How is that possible, I thought you were with them in the island? This doesn't make any sense." He asked with his confusion apparent in his voice.

"It's a long story my friend so you better take a sit." Jura nodded and sat in front of Lucy, who started telling him the whole story. "You should know that the magical activity where Tenrou Island was will grow, so you better investigate and you might find something interesting. If you want help, talk to Tenma they'd gladly help." Lucy stood up and stretched her arms and exhaled. "Ahh… it's been a long time since I talked with someone for so long, I'll be going now. I heard about discount at shoping center in Crocus. See ya soon Jura and next time I promise I will come to the meeting." Lucy left the cliff and slowly vanished from Jura's sight.

Jura on the other hand remained, digesting the information he just heard, but he knew he would keep her secret a secret until Celestial or Lucy chooses to reveal herself.

**Fairy Tail**

"Why are those two late? Damn that Al and Bisca, maybe they left Romeo alone and went to party." Macao Conbolt, the fourth Master of Fairy Tail grumbled.

"Pipe down. You know he isn't a kid anymore." Wakaba Mine, the fourth advisor replied.

Moments later five people came into the building as the one on front said. "Hey, Fairy scums! We came for this month's rent."

Then Wakaba looked at Macao. "You didn't pay the rent?" he asked.

"Shut up! What could I pay them?" Macao snapped back. "I promise we will pay next month." Macao pleaded as everyone was prepared to attack the group. "Stop, don't touch them!" Macao ordered.

"So this is Fairy Tail! Pitiful!" the leader of the gang remarked thrashing the small guild. While everyone in the room did nothing because of their Master's order.

"Don't forget next month." the leader barked leaving with his men after wrecking the guild as they stood their ground until they saw the drawings of their Master and friends bringing everyone to tears.

"Ever since they disappeared we have turned in to this pathetic guild." Reedus stated hiding his face in shame and frustration.

"What is it Master" Wakaba asked.

"Ever since that day seven years ago, Romeo hasn't smiled even once." Macao replied crying his eyes out until they were interrupted by a loud noise as the guild went out and saw Chrsitiana, Blue Pegasus' magic bomber seeing a man fall from the ship.

"You fell!" all of them shouted.

"Hey guys long time no see." They looked up and saw the guys from team Trimen. The moment their feet touched the ground they started flirting with Laki, something they did for the past 7 years with Max shouting at them to stop.

"We have some news for you guys, with the helpful information from Lamia scale and my Archive magic we found that maybe Tenrou Island isn't destroyed." Hibiki said making everyone from Fairy Tail jaws drop. "Also from our calculations the island will come back today, so you want to go find out?" at this most of Fairy Tail members started packing and with the help from Tenma they got into the ship and left.

It had been few hours and Alzack, Bisca and Romeo had returned and saw that only Macao, Wakaba and Laki were there asking them where are the others. Macao came up and told them Tenma came and told them that Tenrou Island wasn't destroyed causing Bisca and Alzack's face to brighten up in hope that they may see their lost friends.

But for Romeo, nothing changed as he just got a book and sat down to read it. "Romeo brighten up, if Tenrou island isn't destroyed, then, they may be alive." Macao offered.

"Even if Tenrou Island is found, there is no telling if everyone is alive, right? There has been no news in over 7 years." Romeo replied to his father.

"Jeez Romeo, have little more faith." Macao sighed before the door is kicked open and the same guys from earlier came in.

"Look at this, this time they are even fewer. This is not a guild this is trash." The leader mocked.

"Teebo, what do you want? Our payment is due next month." Wakaba demanded.

"Our Master orders you to pay the rent or we destroy this place full of shitty mages." Teebo retorted getting ready to destroy the tavern.

Romeo who unable to bear it anymore stood up and faced them. "We don't have the money to pay, but I'm not going to let you destroy our home." Romeo shouts even as his father told him to stop.

"What's up with that attitude of yours you shitty brat!" Teebo asked.

"I am going to fight in the name of Fairy Tail!" Romeo threw a fireball from his hand that Teebo easily destroyed.

"In the name of Fairy Tail? Ha! Don't make me laugh, that name became worthless a long time ago and now I am going to give you a lesson." Teebo remarked unsheathing his club from his back getting ready to attack even as Macao told him to stop, but before he could hit Romeo, he was sent flying by a kick hitting the near wall and falling unconscious. His guild mates turned around to punish the one who did it, but just like their leader they were defeated in mere seconds. It was then that everyone in the guild saw, who it was as they were speechless as everyone who disappeared 7 years ago stood before them.

"We're home!" Natsu announced with his goofy grin in place with Happy jumping in the air with the others also announced their return.

Romeo was the one who was stunned the most as Macao asked while crying. "You, you, you guys are still young! What happened to you?"

"Well... um, where should I start…" Lucy began as she told them their story.

Romeo stood in front of Natsu. "You're all grown up, Romeo." Natsu stated causing Romeo to cry as a smile appeared on his face for the first time in seven year.

"Welcome back Natsu-Nii… everyone." Romeo greeted.

With everyone back after seven long years, the guild quickly returned to normal like what they do in the old days; drinking, dancing, talking, and singing. Making up for the 7 years they lost in one night. Natsu and Happy were dancing on the table while Cana was drinking barrels of alcohol. The others were looking at Reedus' drawings and the rest bonded with their friends.

"It's so good to be home after all this years, there really is no better place than home." Makarov said getting a nod from Gildarts.

"Man, everyone has changed in the last 7 years. I really want to fight them to see how strong they are." Natsu remarked with a beer in his hand.

"Kiddo, do you think you will be able to beat them? They have 7 years more experience then you." Gildarts replied getting a grin from Natsu.

"He's right Natsu." Lucy said."It's useless if you have power but lack of experience"

"I think you're right Luce, as long as I give it my all, it's fine!" Natsu stated proudly making Makarov and Gildarts smile until they felt a strong magical power from outside.

"Do you guys feel that?" Erza said, stood up and summoned two swords.

"What the hell is that?!" Gildarts yelled and they were all got into a fighting stance.

As they waiting a hooded figure came into the guild and found out everyone were into fighting stance. "Who are you? What do you want?!" Natsu demanded at the figure.

"I am looking for Makarov Drayer. I have a letter for him from the magic council." The hooded woman spoke.

Everyone became silent and started to sweat when they heard about the letter from the council. Makarov was somehow frightened at the thought of paying for property damage made by his kids.

The woman then noticed Makarov holding a porn Magazine and said."If you read that thing in front of me, I swear to god I will kill you"

The moment the hooded woman saw Makarov sweating like crazy she started laughing like there was no tomorrow getting a glare from the all mages.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that your face was hilarious." The hooded woman said trying to control his laughter as the group glared at her. "Don't worry about it. The letter is not about property damage I assure you." The woman said as she reigned in her laughter."And I'm serious about that magazine"

Makarov relaxed a little at that piece of information, impressed that the woman before him could easily read him like an open book as he opened the letter and read it.

Once he read it twice and he spoke. "So they want me back again as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints." Makarov said getting a nod from the hooded woman. "Anyway, what's your name miss? I am pretty interested in you; you can read me like an open book." Makarov said getting a giggled from the woman.

"Well, people call me Celestial. I am..." Celestial was interrupted by Macao and Wakaba's scream.

"Y-You are Celestial." They both said in unison while getting a smile and nod from woman.

"Wakaba, Macao, you know this miss?" Makarov asked getting a nod from the two mages.

"This guy, eh woman is pretty famous for her accomplishments. She has single handedly destroyed hundreds of Dark guilds all over Fiore." Wakaba began making Makarov raise a curious eyebrow.

"Not only that. His biggest accomplishment was she revealed the eclipse project at crocus where he defeated the King's army alone and freed the people from their king's evil clutches, and because of that Seven is in peace with Fiore." Macao added earning him Makarov's interest.

"Ah, they only forgot one thing, and that is I'm also one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Celestial added as the all mages eyes widen in disbelief. Thinking about how young she is, yet she's one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Wow" Erza said in awe making Celestial grinned."Is that true?" Celestial nodded.

"I ever heard about you too." Romeo said making everyone glanced at him."From what I heard, she is incredibly strong"

"REALLY?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Yes, I heard she defeated all Sabertooth mages along with their master alone." Macao said."Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore now."

"I got to say I'm impressed miss. Care to join us for a drink?" Makarov offered getting a nod from the hooded woman. The guild seems quite until Celestial ordered."What are you waiting for? Continue the party or I will send you all to jail."

The guild sweat drops before turned into cheering as Macao gave her a beer. Celestial thanked Macao and started telling stories of their adventures as they laughed. The guild seems enjoyed the party.

"Hey luce, can I tell you something?" Natsu asked the blonde celestial mage.

"What's it, Natsu?" she replied.

"Would you like-" Natsu about to ask Lucy out until he felt a strange magical force from Lucy.

Natsu along with everyone's jaws dropped when Lucy's body became transparent. "Lucy, what's going on with you?" Makarov demanded.

Lucy looked at his disappearing body and sighed. "Well it looks like it's my time. It was nice knowing you even if it was only for 2 days." Lucy replied.

"Boy, what's happening here?" Natsu asked worried for his partner.

"Don't worry about me I am not the real Lucy." the clone replied before her body disappeared.

"Wait then where is the real Lucy?" Erza wondered.

"Uh….you wouldn't believe me if I tell you." the clone replied.

"Try me!" Natsu said as the clone pointed at Celestial before disappeared into a crystal ball. Celestial knew it was time reveal who she really is. Natsu slowly walked at Celestial and yanked her hood revealing blonde hair

"LUCY"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys**

**Here is the third chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**If you asked about Lucy's age, she's now at the same age as Laxus or Jellal.**

**Anyway lets get start to the story shall we...**

**-Disclaimer-**

Fairy tail doesn't belongs to me. It belongs to hiro mashima

"LUCY"

"How is this possible?"

"I thought you with us back then"

"Lucy, where have you been?"

"Lucy is one of Ten Wizard Saint"

"How did you become so strong Lucy?"

"What kind of training did you go through?"

"SILENCE" Makarov shouted making everyone shut their's mouths."I know this is confusing, but let Lucy explain everything" Everyone nodded as he turned at Lucy."So my child, would you care to explain how did you become a powerful mage in seven years?"

"Well, it was happened seven years ago, five days before an S-class trial." Lucy answered."I was about to the guild when I encountered a hooded woman who offered me exercised to be stronger"

"Who was that woman?" Natsu asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know who she was. But I accepted her offer because I want to be stronger so you guys don't need to protect me anymore"

"But Lucy, you do-" Natsu was about to say before Lucy cut him.

"I have to Natsu, I don't want you hurt anymore because of me"

"Alright we understand." Erza said. "I have a question." Lucy looked at her as if to tell her to go on. "What kind of magic you use?" she asked."I mean, I know you use another magic aside Celestial magic to become a Wizard Saint." At this point the whole guild was quiet, looking at Lucy with anticipation. They had all just remembered that there weren't any celestial mages left. It had just slipped out of their minds.

"Oh, well..." Lucy trailed off, not used to all the attention. There was atleast over a hundred pairs of eyes looking at her, studying her movements. She was getting nervous again.

"I learnt a new magic, well new to me not you guys. There are a few people in this guild who use this lost magic aswell." Not wanting to tell them simply, of course Lucy wasn't that type of girl. Some people picked it up straight away while others were thinking of what she could be talking about.

Erza, being as sharp as a knife knew what she was talking about almost straight away and asked another question.

"What element?" Lucy's eyes widen at this, how could she possibly answer that without having people shout more questions at her. She gulped and looked at Erza straight in the eyes and noticed her seriousness then closed her own sighing hoping to relax, even if in the slightest.

Lucy smirked before say. "Well why wouldn't you come at me and find out?!" Lucy said with a "Come on" motion of her hand."But I suggest you to take Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus with you. I can take four of you on by myself"

Everyone gasped as Lucy said that, their beloved Lucy Heartfilia challenged Natsu, Erza, Gajeel and Laxus to fight her and she said she can defeat them by herself.

"Don't be stupid Lucy? Did you think you can handle us by yourself?" Natsu asked slightly worried about his beloved Lucy.

"Well, she is Wizard Saint. I think you shouldn't take her lightly" Gildarts said.

"Alright Bunny girl, show us what you got" Gajeel said.

"Yeah, but not here. Let's fight at the park"

**Later,****At ****the**** Park**

Now they were standing outside. Lucy faced Natsu, Erza, Gajeel and Laxus. Cana stared placing bets, all bets was placed Natsu's team except Makarov and Gildarts.

"Now start!" Makarov yelled

Right after Makarov yelled, Natsu ran to her direction with a flaming fist. In a swift movement Lucy ducked and delivered roundhouse kick at Natsu's stomach making him flying before landed 20 ft. away from her.

"Idiot! You don't just attack without planning!"Erza yelled while helping him up

"Come on, who's next!" Lucy taunted while checking her nails -painted black-

"Laxus attack her!" Erza said.

"Got it"he replied he stepped in-front of them."Rairyū no Hōkō(Lightning Dragon Roar)!" Laxus fired a giant blast of lightning from his mouth. Lucy just standing there before swallowed Laxus lightning. Everyone's jaw dropped, including Master. A few comments was heard like: "she ate the freaking lightning!" or "Am I drunk?, because i think she ate Laxus lightning"

"Hmmm, that was tasty lightning." Lucy said while she wiped her mouthed.

"Y-You're Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked shocked.

"Yeah, but I'm mastered all elements" She replied as she took a breath. "Tenryū no Hōkō(Sky Dragon Roar)" Lucy fired a giant blast of wind from her mouth.

"Eh…That's my attack" Wendy said meekly.

The attack hit Natsu dead on while the other jumped away. "Salamander" Gajeel yelled at fire dragon slayer.

"Where are you looking at?" Lucy disappeared in lightning and reappeared behind Gajeel before landed a punched at his face. Gajeel flied away and crashed the building.

"Come on, is that all of you got?"

"Kansō: Tenrin No Yoroi(Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor)!"yelled Erza as her appearance changed. She wears plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

"Tenrin: Blumenblatt" Erza send a hundred of swords at Lucy. Lucy converted his body into lightning and dodged before reappeared behind Erza.

"Tetsuryūkon(Iron Dragon club)!" Lucy's arm turned into iron as she punched Erza on her stomach. Erza jumped back and coughed some bloods. Lucy smirked before she heard a voice from behind her.

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō(Iron Dragon Roar)!" Gajeel released a tornado of metal from his mouth that hit Lucy dead on. "That'll teach her to be such a smart-Huh?!" Gajeel's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets when the dust from the collision cleared and he saw that his opponent was... relatively unscathed.

Lucy smirked at him before said. "Rairyū no Hoken(Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist)!" Lucy formed lightning fist and shot it to Gajeel. Gajeel screamed in pain before unconscious.

"One down three to go"

"Kansō: Raitei no Yoroi(Requip: Lightning Empress Armor)!" Erza's armor turned into golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck. When using this armor, Erza's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor's weapon is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon.

"Mōdo Raienryū(Lightning Flame Dragon Mode)!" Natsu shouted as his body covered with flame and lightning. After Natsu turned into him lightning flame dragon mode, they decided to do Unison Raid.

"Raienryū no Hōkō(Lightning Flame Dragon Roar)!" Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast.

"Lightning Rays" Erza yelled as she swing her spear at Lucy.

"Rairyu no Hōtengeki(Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halbert)!" Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning and thrown it at lucy

"The attack combined into one as it flew to Lucy who just standing there. Lucy closed her eyes before opened it and readied to attack.

"Metsuryu Ougi: Guren Bakuenjin(Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade)" Lucy shouted as she swipes her arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames barrages at the attack and completely overpowered the three.

Explosions were heard around the battle field. Fog starting to cover the whole place. Wendy took a deep breath then blew the fog away. They're shock at what they saw, Natsu, Erza and Laxus was on the ground unconscious.

"No way" Yelled all guild members.

"She defeated them by herself"

"She's monster"

"As expected from One of Ten Wizard Saint"

Lucy panting, wiped sweat from her forehead. She stared at the three."Uh…I think I'm little overdo it"

She glanced at everyone who had silence, before Makarov announced."The Winner is Lucy"

**Inside The Guild**

"That was amazing Lu-chan" Levy said as she hugged her best friends.

"Levy-chan, I'm missed you so much" Lucy hugged her back as tears started came out from her eyes."It's been seven years".

"Seven years to you, but a day for me" She replied as they laughed.

"I can't believe it my child!" Makarov said proudly. "To think that you'd become one of the saints, never thought you'd go that far in only 7 years." Makarov said with a smile on his face while patting Lucy on the back.

"Yeah, well, when you train really hard every day. That's what happens." Lucy said matter-of-factly getting a laugh from Master Makarov before she joined in. "Oh, and before I forget, I need a new stamp since I had to erase mine before I left to train. Same color but on the left shoulder" She added as Makarov nodded as he took the stamp and made a new one on her left shoulder.

"Hey Mira-san. Can I have a beer?" Lucy asked as she took a seat on the stool at the bar. Mira turned and looked at her with a shocked look.

"Lucy, I'm just notice it since when did you drink alcohol?"

"Since a few years ago, I am thirsty. Can I have some please." the barmaid turned to get her a glass of beer and Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see Erza. Lucy turned her whole body to face the armor clad mage and smiled at her. "Hey Erza. What did you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am glad you have returned." Erza gave one of her heartwarming smiles, Lucy blushed a little bit then turned at the sound of something being place on the bar. Seeing her drink she smiled more.

"Thanks Erza, I appreciate it." She took a sip and then it turned into mouthfulls until the cup was empty. She lightly placed the cup down and turned back to Erza and smiled again. Lucy looked at her wound.

"Uh….I'm sorry for giving you that wounded" Lucy apologized to her."You see, it's hard to hold back"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm-wait hold back?" Erza said with shocked in her voice. Lucy nodded _"Damn, wrong words" _She thought.

"So the fight between us back then, you were holding back?" Erza said loudly drawing attention from the guild.

"WHAT?"

"T-That was holding back?!" Natsu and Laxus said in a surprised tone.

Lucy nodded."You see if I use all of my power, I'll end up killing you. So, I'm just use 40% of my power which mean I haven't use a half of my power" Everyone eyes went wide when she explained.

"Bunny girl was hold back that much?!" Gajeel said.

"Say Bunny girl again!" Lucy snapped at Gajeel."Go on, see what happen!" Gajeel suddenly shut his mouth. Even Erza, Laxus, Gildarts and Makarov shivered.

"Lucy…." A voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw Loke there.

"Loke, it's been a while" Lucy gave him a hug. "How have you been in the human world? Have you heard from the others?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are happy you lifted the curse. Now we can live freely in the human world like we use to and its all thanks to you." Loke said. "Honestly, thank you."

"What he talking about Lucy, what curse?" Bandaged Natsu asked.

"Well, all the celestial spirits were actually humans a long time ago and when I found out they were cursed I helped them and by lifted the curse after I retrieved 2 last zodiac keys from beaten Yukino"

"Who's Yukino?" Gray asked.

"She was Celestial Wizard from Sabertooth." Lucy replied. "She was dying when I saw her. She told me to take care of her keys. I agreed her dying wish and then the curse was lifted, I guess one person having all the zodiac keys caused it to be lifted. They aren't spirit anymore." She said sadly, but she smiled because they were happy.

"By the way, what are you doing here Loke?" She asked.

"Oh…although I and the other spirits are human now, we can still use our power. So I intent to join Fairy Tail"

"That's great, we could training together sometimes"

"Yeah"

"Have you found out about the Daimatou Enbu?" Romeo added as the mood became depressing aside from the guys who were on Tenrou Island.

"What are you talking about Romeo, what is this Daimatou Enbu about?" Makarov asked the young mage.

"It's a tournament to determine the best guild in Fiore." Romeo replied.

Everyone started cheering and saying. "We'll return Fairy Tail to the top!" until Makarov spoke. "But do you think you can win your magic power at their current level?

"The winner gets 30 million jewels." Romeo added.

Makarov shot up and cheered. "We're joining the tournament! Start training everyone."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Master, would you like to have one of the saints in our team for the Daimatou Enbu?" Lucy asked grinning at him who also likes the idea, but then Makarov remembered something he read in this year's rule book for the tournament.

"I do, I'll make two teams"

"So who will be on the team?" She asked.

"Team A would be you, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Elfman with Wendy as reserve." Makarov replied with an even bigger grin."And Team B would be Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira and Cana as reserve, but we need one more participant for this team"

"I know the right man to join you in this team." Lucy replied with an even bigger grin."He's my friend"

"Who's it?" Gray asked.

"I can't tell you yet, he's busy now" Makarov nodded.

"So, where are we gonna train?" Erza asked.

"What about at my resort?" A voice came from guild entrance. Everyone turned and saw Jude Heartfilia standing there.

"PAPA" Lucy exclaimed happily as she ran at him and hugged him who hugged her back."what about your health? What are you doing here?"

"Papa is fine Lucy, thanks to your medical spells I'm fully recovered now"

"Yeah, but remember don't work to hard" Lucy said darkly making her father gulped slightly."By the way what are you doing here papa?"

"I heard you'll participate at Daimatou Enbu three months later. So I offered you and your friends to train at my resort" Jude answered."I also have made training ground for you and your friends so you can begin train there for three months"

Everyone started cheering and saying. "Yes, we'll train at luxurious resort!" Lucy hugged her Papa again and said."Thanks Papa"

Jude hugged her back, stroked her hair."You're welcome Lucy. I promise I will watch you and your friends at Daimatou Enbu"

"I will wait for that" She tighter her hug until she remembered something important."CRAP, I have to go now"

"Luce, where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"I still have some work that the Magic council gave me…oh crap I'm late. We will meet at the resort" then she was gone. Jude shook his head and glanced at the guild.

"You will leave tomorrow. The train would leave at 10:00 a.m so, don't be late!" with that he leaved the guild.

**Heartfilia Resort.**

_Three months. That's how long __they__ have to catch up __except Lucy __with the mages of this time in order to compete and win the __Daimatou Enbu__. After the loss of seven years, __they__ all had a huge gap to fill up in terms of power, so Makarov __and Lucy's father __sent __them__ all out to train for the three months __at Heartfilia Resort __before the games start._

_So with that in mind, one of __the__ groups decided to train at the beach!_

Lucy and the rest of the girls in their training group, Erza, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia, led the way to the beach excitedly.

Charle muttered as they ran straight for the water, "This isn't a vacation, you know…" Happy who were dressed in swim gear, "Even if you say that, look how you're dressed."

"It's fine, we know training is important. But let's have a day to relax!" Lucy said.

The girls cheered and splashed into the sea, leaving the boys on the beach. Natsu Gray who stripped down went for a swimming race against Jet. Sting was in his swim trunks, but he didn't really feel like messing around.

Wendy was dragged away by Lucy to the water, and quickly followed by Levy as Lucy also dragged her from the sand. They were playing with a beach ball. Lucy looked around at their group, "By the way, where is the other team?"

"Yes. It would seem Mira's team went to the mountains. Laxus' team also went somewhere else…Umm…" Wendy answered.

"Who're we forgetting?" Lucy asked.

Happy was floating in an inner tube next to the other exceed and sighed, "Gajeel and Lily"

"They said it was for secret training…I tried to go with them, but they turned me down." Levy answered

"Oh, you wanted to go with them…? Levy~" Lucy giggled.

Levy blushed and splashed water at her, "I-it's not like you're thinking! Lu-chan, don't tease me!"

Meanwhile Natsu, Gray and jet floated at the sea after tired from swimming race.

"I tired" Natsu complained. "What are everyone do right now?"

"They must be just playing around just like us now" Gray answered.

I see, so they still playing around now. Then after we come back home, the most powerful person is.."

"ME!" Natsu and Gray said.

"Tch, I think everyone is training hard right now" those statement making Natsu and Gray shocked.

"THIS ISN'T TIME TO FOOL AROUND!"

"I will use this beach to develop my magic" Gray jumped."Ice make: Ocean" Suddenly the beach went frozen thanks to Gray. Everyone started panicked and scattered away from the beach.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" Lucy said as her legs were frozen along with Levy, Wendy.

"S-so cold" Happy stammered while he frozen with Charla on the top of his head."Oh great!"

"Wow, what a beautiful view" Gray said.

"What did you mean beautiful view?! Everything frozen" Jet complained as he punched the ice while Natsu shivered in cold.

"D-don't worry! I c-can destroy t-this i-ice with one punch" Natsu stuttered before rise his hand."K-k-k-Karyu no..(Fire Dragon)" Natsu engulfed his hands with fire."Yokugeki(Wing Attack)!" he punched and pushed the ice before it cracked and melted.

After several destructions at the beach and drunken incident, Natsu picked Lucy up in a piggy back and ran to ladies room. "Natsu's back is so warm."

"It's hot from my anger!" he said sprinting down the hallway. He groaned. "Who the hell gave you girls' sake?"

He set her down outside the restroom and she crawled through the door, shutting it behind her. She let out a sigh and Natsu heard the splash in the toilet.

"_Jee__z"_ he thought. _"__These girls can be such trouble. And I had to go and fall for one. She's just so damn cute! Even now, with her all loving towards me.__ I'm glad Lisanna understand after I explained her why I'm not in love with her when she confessed her feeling to me"_

_**Flashback Start**_

_After Lucy and her father leaved the guild, Lisanna along with Mira and Elman seems discussed something._

_"Come on Lisanna, just go tell him." Mira said._

_"I don't know Mira-nee, What if he doesn't like me that way? And beside he's too dense!"_

_"If you're man, you'll confess him right now." Elman said._

_"I don't want to confess in front of everyone, it's embarrassing. And I'm not a man"_

_"If you don't want tell him in front everyone, why not you tell him at outside?" Mira suggested._

_"I think that's not bad idea" Lisanna said as she stood up and walked at Natsu who still fighting with Gray._

_"Natsu" Lisanna called the pink haired dragon slayer._

_"Oh…Lisanna, is something wrong?" He asked._

_"No, everything just fine, I just need to talk to you at outside"_

_"Okay. Happy you stay here! Keep Gray from running away. I'm not finish with him" He said as she led him to outside the guild._

_"Aye" said the blue cat._

_"I'm not running away flame brain" Gray shouthed as Natsu leaved the guild._

_"So…what'd you want to talk about?" Natsu asked at white haired girl._

_Lisanna silent for a while before took a breath and say."You see Natsu, we have know each other for a while"_

_"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"And we have spend time together too"_

_"So?"_

"Uh…..I like you" She finally said that.

"Sure, I like you too" He replied.

"You do?" Lisanna said hopely.

"Yeah, just how I like everyone in the guild" Natsu said. "Except Gray, Gajeel and Laxus"

Lisanna sighed as he doesn't get it what she meant. She knew this is gonna be easy than she expected.

"Natsu-", Lisanna started. looked into his onyx eyes. "Natsu I- I'm in love with you", Lisanna blurted. Natsu eyes widened. _Did she just say-?_ Lisanna looked away from him. "I always have, will you return my feeling?"

"Lisanna... I'm sorry" Natsu said. Lisanna's eyes weld up with tears."I can't return you felling"

"W- Why?" Lisanna asked with mixed feeling as she felt her tears slide down her cheeks. Sad because Natsu had rejected her and relief because she knew Natsu feel toward her.

"I consider you a friend, no a sister. Nothing more than that. I'm sorry if I led you on", Natsu answered her question. Lisanna nodded before smiled sadly.

"Lisanna" Natsu asked as he noticed he smiled."Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"I sorry, I'm-"

"NO, there's nothing to sorry about." Lisanna said after intercepted Natsu words."I knew I have made promise to marry you when we were child. But I'm failed to make you fall to me"

"Lisanna"

"Just forget about everything what I said. I just need time to calm down myself"

"Lisanna" Natsu keep calling her name in guilty because he has fallen for someone else.

"Look Natsu, perhaps I couldn't become your girlfriend or your wife but I can still become your sister, right?" Natsu nodded."Whoever this girl, she's the luckiest girl ever. By the way who is it?" Lisanna asked eagerly somehow forgotten her sadness.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, he had a confused expression.

"Ah….you knew what I meant, who is it?"

"Well…..she's the one who beat me along with Erza, Gajeel and Laxus by herself" Natsu suddenly shut his mouth after said that. He cursed himself for not thinking a better clue.

Lisanna gasped after she realized who is it "Is it Lucy, right" Lisanna asked. Natsu blushed.

"Yes" Natsu finally said after a couple of minutes went by.

"I see. It's good thing it's her"

"You're not mad?" Natsu asked shocked.

"Why should I mad?" Lisanna asked."I can't blame you for liking her better and I can't blame her for making you liking her better. You have to chase her Natsu while you're still have a chance, I already lost my chance to win your heart two years ago when I sucked to Edolas"

"I know but, what if she rejected me?" Natsu asked depressively.

"I doubt she would do that, beside you've save her many times so why'd you think she would reject you"

"I guess you're right" Natsu said as he gave her peek on her cheek."Thank you for understand, Lisanna"

**Flashback End**

Lucy came out of the restroom, looking a little less flushed and was able to fully stand on her own now. But the goofy grin she gave Natsu assured him she was still far from sober.

"Natsu, let's get away from the noise of the other girls, okay?" she said grabbing his arm.

"Luce, we can't leave Erza alone. She'll kill Jet and Droy. And Juvia might get frozen by Gray after she finishes melting."

"She loooooves him! She'll be fine!" she said drawing out the o in love. "Now let's go somewhere alone!"

Natsu had been waiting to hear this for months now, but he knew while she was drunk wasn't the right time. He had heard that drunken talk is true thought, so he would try this same thing with her in an hour. Through all his crazy exterior dragon characteristics and naiveté, he knew better than to take advantage of her like his.

"Not now Lucy, but I promise later, when you're all sobered up, we'll find ourselves somewhere cozy, just the two of us."

"Pinky promise?" she asked. He held out his pinky and they shook on it.

"Ugh that was so painful!" Gray groaned after they had been beat up out of nowhere by a small blonde girl for peeking on the girls in their bath.

"Who the hell was that?" Jet asked.

"I didn't get a good look at her except she was a blonde girl that wasn't Lucy," Natsu replied.

"Well it wasn't Erza, she almost invited us in." Gray said. The four of them almost all got nosebleeds at the thought of bathing with the girls.

After they sneaked their way back to the hotel, the girls came back looking unimpressed by them, but didn't even talk to them.

Natsu waited until Lucy left the room and said "Well I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe to bed. I'll see you guys later!"

Before they had time to comment, he had dashed out of the room in search of his blonde beauty. He didn't know how she had managed to get away so fast so he quickly searched all over the hotel, eventually finding a narrow path leading to a pond surrounded by trees. There was Lucy, sitting, looking up at the sky from the edge of the pond where there was a sheltered bench and table.

"Found you!" he called out to her. She jumped out of her seat and fell on the ground from him startling her.

"Jeez Natsu, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Luce," he said scratching his head apologetically. "Just couldn't find you for a while. I've been looking for you."

"Why have you been looking for me so frantically?"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"What's the the matter?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at her with sad eyes.

"Yesterday, Lisanna just confessed her love for me", Natsu said and Lucy's eyes widened._"__I never knew she loved him__"_ Lucy thought. Lucy now felt guilty.

"Then why are you sad?" Lucy asked.

"Its just that I feel bad that I can't return her feelings", Natsu said as he locked eyes with Lucy's. "I'm in love with someone else", Natsu said making Lucy's eyes widened.

"Who?" she asked. Natsu smiled at her as he pulled Lucy towards him and kissed her passionately on the lips, under the moon in that enclosed pond space. Lucy took a minute to register what was going on but she soon went with it and kissed him back. When they finally pulled away Lucy said "Me?"

Natsu just grinned and said "Yes"

"Since when?" She asked.

"Since you was being tortured by one of seven kin of purgatory at Tenrou Island, even thought it was just your clone but I'm started feel in love with you" Natsu explained."SO, do you feel the same way?

Lucy smiled and nodded and let Natsu lead her to a room. "Whose room is this?"

"Ours," he said. "Gray might hate me, but you and Juvia are no longer sharing a room."

"What about Erza, Wendy and Levy?"

"I may have made sure we got an extra room after the drunken incident."

"Natsu, I'm impressed. I didn't know a hothead like you could do that. So wait, Juvia and Gray are sharing a room? Is he going to be okay with that?"

"Droopy-eyes will deal with it, and Juvia will be more than happy with it. Speaking of which, Happy won't be bothering us either since he's still recovering from being a horse."

"You've got this all figured out don't you?"

"Yep!" he said smiling largely.

"So what are you planning now?" she asked seductively.

Natsu pulled her close again. "Depends on how fast my dragon instincts take over. And right now, they're surfacing." He kissed her hungrily, making up for the many months he was unable to do so. He brought her over to the bed and laid her down on it, straddling her and looking down at her beautiful face. She used her fingers and traced his jaw line, taking in his looks at such a close angle, something she was never able to do for more than a few seconds. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled his robe down revealing his torso. She sucked in a breath. Even though she saw it all the time, his chest was still a sight to behold.

"Luce..." Natsu said, using her nickname. He then pressed his body into hers heating her up from his dragon heat, and she wished he would take her robe off too. She felt something lightly poking against her leg and she smiled under their kiss. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled on the string of her robe, and in one swift motion, the robe fell open revealing her chest. His eyes grew wide and he smirked looking down at them. Lucy blushed and tried to cover them up, but Natsu held her hands on either side of her.

"Don't even think about hiding yourself. You wear such revealing clothing and it drives me crazy. Even when I accidentally barge in when you're about to take a bath, I never get a good glimpse of them. So just don't." He let go of her hands and with one of his, he lightly stroked the side of her right breast. Her breathing faltered at his touch, sending shivers. He continued to play with it, and grabbed her nipple with his thumb and index finger, which made her let out a small moan.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her neck and made his way down to the other nipple sucking it while Lucy writhed underneath his almost expert touch. _How does he know how to make a girl feel this way?_ She thought. He slipped one finger in her tight hole making her buck up her hips in pleasure. After exploring that area, he slipped a second finger in and flicked her clit with his tongue, making her moan and roll her hips to meet his movements. Just before she exploded, he pulled his fingers out and rammed a third in making her walls clench and letting out a sigh of pure ecstasy.

Lucy immediately remembered the rod poking at her leg and smiled at Natsu, pulling his robe off all the way. Her eyes widened and wondered how she was going to fit it _anywhere_. She took a hold of it anyway, making Natsu moan. Taking all the knowledge she had from reading racy romance novels (including her own), she took a deep breath and took it all in her mouth at once. Natsu gasped and felt himself getting harder just from looking at Lucy's head going up and down. She was getting more confident as Natsu's reactions assured her she was doing the right thing and started flicking her tongue around his head every time she came up.

"That's it. No more playing around," Natsu said pulling Lucy up to his face. He flipped her over and kissed her hard. "I've been waiting to do this for such a long time. Just hold you and kiss you. You smell really good. Like vanilla. Time to make you mine. When a dragon mates, they mate for life. There's no going back after this, you sure you want this?"

Lucy smiled and said, "I'm ready. Is there anything else I need to know about being mates with a dragon?"

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I have to quickly mark you. Just stay still..." Natsu said and he licked her neck making her shudder. He sucked hard on her neck and as she strained to let him continue, he quickly inserted his fangs into her neck. He pulled away and she was left with a hickey on her neck.

"That's all?" she asked

"That and the most important part of the mating process. You ready?"

"Of course. Wasn't this my idea anyway?" she giggled.

That was all Natsu needed to hear and he slowly pushed his way into Lucy, letting her get used to it, and when her face no longer held any pain, he moved, slowly at first and then moved into a faster rhythm.

Natsu's hands roamed along her back until they landed on her butt, he caressed her cheeks and simply allowed Lucy to roll her hips. Natsu's patience ran out from Lucy's slow movements as he gripped her butt firmly and lifted Lucy along his cock and guided her back down. She started screaming once again as Natsu increased his pace, even with her help, his arm muscles burned from the strain, but he was determined to have his release. Natsu's animalistic grunts overpowered her moans as his release reared its head.

"Lucy!" Natsu growled as he buried his cock as deep as he could inside her and came.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in rapture at feeling his hot seed invade her womb and overflow into her vagina. It was the best orgasm she had for the day - One of the many that would surely follow. She felt as if her stomach would swell from the sheer amount he's releasing inside her.

She smiled and cuddled into him. "If that's how dragons mate, we should do it more often."

"I'm ready when you are!" He said grinning.

"What? No way! I'm dead. You cannot be good to go already. You only just finished."

"Stamina of a dragon, babe."

"I'm going to have to get used to this. What are we going to tell the others? Oh my god, what if I get PREGNANT!?" Lucy said, sitting upright.

"Calm down Luce, everything will be fine. We can tell everyone the truth. You're mine! As for the other thing, it'll be okay!" he said grinning.

"Well... alright then. Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight Luce"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

**college, I hated college. it takes my time away. Sorry if i'm not update for a age.  
**

Almost three months since Fairy Tail mages stayed at Heartfilia resort for training to participate in Daimatou Enbu. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia and the other has grown stronger than before. For some reason Lucy had leaved the resort first. Right now everyone decided to have day off training. Wendy played volley ball with Levy, Juvia took a sun bath, Jet and droy still swimming While Natsu and Gray tried to ran away from raged Erza.

"NATSU, GRAY YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO MY CAKE"

"Erza, it was Natsu fault" Gray defended himself while he tried to dodge Erza swords.

"What'd you say Ice Freak? You're the one who shoot the ball too hard"

"I don't care who the fault, I'll kill you both" Erza re quip her Heaven's Wheel Armor and prepared to attack Natsu and Gray.

"PLEASE ERZA"

Suddenly a pigeon landed on the berserker woman's head with a note tied to it's leg. Erza undid the note and frowned.

"What's it Erza-san" Wendy asked.

"It's a letter… 'To Fairy Tail, Come to the broken suspension bridge on the western hill.'" She answered somehow forgetting what happen for last five minutes.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know"

"Should we come?" Gray asked.

"Juvia agreed with Gray-sama"

After walking to the hill and finding the bridge, something clicked in Levy's head, "Hey guys, where are the other?"

Jet answered quickly, "They went back to the guild a few days ago after they finished training at the beach."

"They actually left here about a month ago to go train somewhere else." Droy said with a nod.

"H-hey, that is the bridge the letter talked about!" Gray said.

The destroyed bridge was suddenly repaired without anything touching it, leaving it as though it were brand new. "I'm guessing this is our invitation." Erza said with narrowed eyes earning a nodded from the other.

"I agree, but let's be careful!" Charla said.

They crossed the bridge and into the forest past it, wandering down a straight path to a small clearing where, they saw a familiar blonde hair who stood with three hooded and mysterious figures.

"Lucy! Who are they?" Natsu called his girlfriend who turned and greeted them back.

"Hey guys, don't worry they're my friend!"

Lucy and the figures walked up to them and removed their cloaks, the tall one in the middle murmuring softly, "Thank you for meeting with us..Fairy Tail…" Erza's eyes got huge. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy stood before them, seven years older.

Erza barely managed a whisper, "Jellal…"

"You haven't aged a day, Erza." he said with a smile."You must be heard I break from the jail" Erza nodded. "Even thought I didn't planed to do that

Ultear inclined her head to him, "I and Meredy who help him break from the jail"

Juvia was staring at the grown up Meredy who waved at her, "Juvia, hi!"

"You're Meredy..! You got so tall!" The blue haired water mage gasped

"Ultear..You aren't here as our enemies, right?" Gray said.

"No, we're not. We joined together to form our own independent guild…Crime Sorciere. We've all made a lot of mistakes and wished to help those who we've wronged."

Jellal nodded, "Our lives have been rather dark…"

"Y-your memories…did you..?" Erza stuttered.

Jellal met her gaze steadily, "It's all there. Every last detail."

Her eyes widened as he went on, "About six years ago, just before I met Ultear and Meredy…That's when everything came back. Erza..I don't know what to say…"

Levy stared at them, "Hold on, not to break up your little reunion or anything, but this guild you made..you said it was independent? Why not have the council approve it?"

Jet shook his head, "Crime Sorciere doesn't work like that. I've heard of them. Over the years, they've destroyed countless dark guilds…"

Jellal nodded again, "That's our goal. Destroy Zeref and erase all the dark guilds..Though we are not an official guild since we are all wanted fugitives..and warfare between guilds is forbidden."

Meredy cleared her throat, "Anyways, you're going to Daimatou Enbu, right?"

"Yes, why? Do you want something?" Wendy asked

"Yes" Ultear glanced at Lucy."Lucy, I'm going to prepay you and your friends for help us to destroyed the last dark guild in Baram Alliance, Tartaros."

"Food money!" Natsu and Happy demanded.

Ultear laughed, "No, not money. I can upgrade your magic power with my Arc of Time."

Fairy Tail tilted their heads in unison, "Huh?"

Ultear held out her magic orb, "Power up..You could call it that, but it's a little different. See, wizards have a container inside their bodies that determines the limits of their magic power. If the container becomes empty, ethernano comes from the air and fills it up gradually. But some recent research found that there is a second container that is seldom used. A, 'Second Origin' if you will…With my Time Ark, I can awaken your Second Origin and essentially double your magic power output."

"YES PLEASE!" The group cheered.

Ultear chuckled darkly, "But you will be in agonizing pain…"

"S-scary…" Wendy managed. Natsu rushed at Ultear and hugged her

"I don't care Oh, thank you! Thank you! What can I say?! You're seems like a real woman now" Natsu keep hugger her while he didn't noticed a dark glare from Lucy.

"That because I'm a woman from the start" Ultear growled.

"He still debated about that?" Gray said.

Levy glanced at her blonde haired friend who keep gave Natsu and Ultear death glare."Lu-chan, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes"

A little while later, the Fairy Tail gang was locked up in a cabin screaming their heads off as Ultear activated their Second Origin. The woman sighed, "Hang in there..bringing out dormant power isn't easy…"

Lucy glanced around."I wonder, where is Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Oh about that she said she and Jellal went off somewhere together." Meredy answered.

"I'll check on them" Lucy said as she walked off from the group. She closed her eyes and tried to sense Erza or Jellal presence. She can sense them at the cliff near the beach. After she arrived, her face went red as she saw Erza and Jellal kissed in the sunset light. Lucy grinned devilishly as an idea came to her head.

"Hiryū no Hōkō(Ice Dragon Roar)" Lucy whispered and shot a giant blast of ice which trapped Erza and Jellal in the kissing position. She used her telepathy magic to connect everyone._"Guys, come to the cliff near beach immediately I have something good to show you"_

"_What's it Luce?" _Natsu asked after he finished his training.

"_Just come here flame brain or else" _Lucy threaten her boyfriend.

"_AYE"_

Soon everyone arrived at Lucy's placed."So what is it Luce?" Natsu asked to his girlfriend who just giggled.

"What's so funny?" Gray asked.

"No, no, just look!" Lucy pointed at the frozen couple. Lucy laughed more when she was everyone including Ultear and Meredy reaction.

"EEEEEHHHH"

"I knew it, I knew it. Jellal have a feeling for Erza" Meredy explained.

"When did this happen?" Gray asked.

"Not a long ago, I was about to talked to Jellal about he participated in Daimatou Enbu as Mystogan but what I have found out is this".

"You mean the last person on Fairy Tail B is Jellal" Natsu said, Lucy nodded.

"Wait Lucy, He's fugitive. Think about it again Lucy" Ultear said.

"I'm it will be fine. With a former Wizard Saint and Wizard Saint myself in each team I'm sure we will bring Fairy Tail back to the top." Lucy explained."Beside I'll talk to magic council to free you from your crime." Lucy then smiled."And beside we would help those two to get hooked and told us about their relationship, even thought we already know it" Everyone seem agreed with Lucy.

"Alright we understand you want to help us and them, but could you please release them" Ultear said.

"No, they would kill you if they noticed you guys watching them" She answered making everyone felled shivered in fear.

"But Juvia think we can't leave them like that"

"Oh don't worry about that, I already set that ice to melt in one hour, so just leave them be like that" Lucy said.

"Okay, let's get away from here before those to begin to melt" Natsu said.

**One hour later.**

Erza and Jellal pulled away from each other after they kissed in the sunset light or supposed to kiss in the sunset light.

"Wait, why is it already night?" Jellal asked confused."I'm sure it was noon".

"Uh…Jellal" Erza said making blue haired mage turned to her."Why'd we soaked?" Jellal stared at his soaked body.

"I honestly don't know" Jellal replied."So want to continue our relationship?" Jellal asked, Erza nodded. "Should we tell the other?"

"No, not yet. They would tease us, Especially Lucy" Erza sighed."I still can't believe it she is One of Ten Wizard Saint just like master"

"Well, you should believe it. When the first time I know about the famous Celestial is Lucy, I and the other two quite shocked about that. I denied the fact back then but I started to believe it when she prove it by destroyed Tartaros by herself" Jellal said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Erza said."I mean she defeated me along with Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus by herself without even got a scratched. But I wonder, how'd she become a Dragon Slayer which mastered all elements just in seven years?"

"Don't know, she never said about what kind of training she went off at least not yet" Jellal replied to his new girlfriend."You better shouldn't ask her about that too, just wait for her to tell you" Erza nodded in agreement."We should go back to the other before they start suspicious"

Jellal lead Erza back to the other who has a nice camping at the beach. Everyone seems happy, Natsu tried to eat the camp fire while Lucy stopped him. Juvia keep cling with her Gray-sama. While the other singing happily.

"Hey Erza, where have you been?" Lucy asked pretended didn't know about the kiss.

"I and Jellal just took a walk somewhere" She lied before joined with the other."So, how's with your Second Origin?"

"It's hurt like hell." Everyone except Lucy, Ultear and Meredy answered in unison."I'll never do that again"

"It's supposed to be hurt" Ultear said."You know what wise people said 'No Pain, No Gain', But Lucy and Erza went through that without any pain. How did you do it?"

"Uh….I had worse pain before" Lucy said.

"As do I"

"So, Jellal would you like to participate at Daimatou Enbu?" Lucy asked at blue haired mage.

"I'll do my best for Fairy Tail" Jellal answered after thinking for a while.

"WE'LL WIN DAIMATOU ENBU FOR SURE"

"We'll meet in Crocus within the next three days! I'll see you there!"

**Crocus, Three Days Later.**

The Fairy Tail team arrived in Crocas a couple of days later. Natsu and Gray collapsed in the middle of the city with a groan. Gray winced at his sore body,

"Damn, I'm still hurting from that Second Origin thing.." Gray groaned."I'll beat Ultear after the tournament"

"Stand up! You're both wusses!" Lucy barked, Natsu stared at her.

"How are you totally fine?" Natsu asked tried to stand up.

"She probably had the Second Origin to begin with." Gray muttered.

"That makes sense." Natsu replied

"It's a big place, it's even bigger than Magnolia." Wendy cheered.

"Finally, your crew showed up."

They turned as Makarov walked towards them with some of the other guild members. The old man, carrying Asuka on his shoulders, grinned at them, "We're all set now. Hahahaha! Give them a taste of Fairy Tail's power!" Some people nearby heard him and stared at the group.

_"Fairy Tail? Those guys?"_

_"The tiny guild that always gets dead last?"_

_"Kehehehe…"_

Natsu who heard laughed glared around, "Alright, who was it that just laughed?" Natsu snapped.

"Keep your cool, Natsu" Erza told him.

Two guys stuck their tongues at them and started to run off with raucous laughter, "You guys are just gonna hit the last place again!"

"Sabertooth is gonna blow you away!"

As they ran, Lucy suddenly appeared in their shadows and quickly bashed them in the skull effectively knocking them out. The other people teasing them died down and stared in shock.

_"W-whoa!"_

_"__She's f__ast" _

_"SCARY!" _

"Lu-chan, Was that really necessary?" Levy asked to her bestfriend.

Lucy walked back over with a growl, "I'm in no mood to listen to a couple of fools blabber on about how weak we are when they haven't even seen what we can do."

"..Was knocking them out totally necessary though?" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Let them go ahead and laugh." Makarov smirked.

"We doesn't have to hold back anymore!" Wendy chirped. She faced Jet and Droy, pointed at them and started laughing, "Last place! bwahahahahah!"

"DON'T LAUGH AT US!" they yelled.

Makarov pointed at the Fairy Tail team, "We've got thirty million.."Lucy glared at him."I mean, aim for being the number one guild in Fiore! Or we won't be able to face the First Master who saved us!"

"Right!" they agreed.

"This is the rule book. Finish it today, please." Makarov said as the old man handed Erza a huge book. Levy snatched it away while she put her Gale Force glasses on, "Let me do it! I'll finish it in a minute!"

She tore through the pages like a hurricane, then closed the book, "It seems there are three important points. First, Masters of the guilds cannot participate."

"Obviously." Makarov said.

"Second, anyone without the guild insignia can't participate either and shall simply observe."

"Well, that makes sense" Juvia murmured.

"The rules of each event will remain confidential until the event actually starts…Oh! One more thing. All participants must return to their rooms by twelve o' clock midnight."

"Twelve? Kinda like a Cinderella story!" Lucy tilted her head with a smile while Natsu grinned at her

"We got plenty of time! Let's check this place out!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and ran off with her and Happy.

"You know the lodging, right?!" Erza called after them.

"Honeybone!" they called back.

They messed around for hours, picking up flower wreaths and putting them around their necks and heads like crowns. A few more hours into the night, Lucy looked around a new street with flowers all over it, "No wonder it's called the Flower Blossom City."

"Fight!" someone yelled.

"A fight during a festival? Let's see!" Natsu said in excitement before ran to the source. Happy and Lucy ran after him as he charged in the direction of a commotion.

"All the guilds of Fiore are here, so of course a fight or two'll break out." Happy murmured.

They saw a big crowd and pushed through to the front, finding two guys standing over a whole guild's worth of people.

He was a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. He has a guild mark on his left shoulder. He also possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth.

He dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs.

The othera slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel's eyes. He also has a thin scar across the bridge of his nose.

He wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Guild symbol on it, almost in correspondence to his left shoulder. Below it, he seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

"You guys figure it out yet? This ain't even a warm-up for me!" The blonde crowd around them whispered nervously.

_"Those guys are Sabertooth's __Twin Dragon__"_

_"Sting And Rogue"_

_"The strongest of the strong"_

"Sabertooth?" Natsu said with scowl.

Sting turned towards him and his eyes widened, "You are! Natsu-san!"

"San?" Lucy raised her eyebrow.

Rogue also looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, "This pipsqueak is the Fire Dragon Slayer?" He walked towards them, "You're attending the Daimatou Enbu? Does that mean Gajeel Redfox's in this too?"

"Yes he is" Natsu answered.

"Now, answer me this now: How is it that three-no, four- Dragon Slayers couldn't even kill a single dragon?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy growled. Because it was supposed to five Dragon Slayers including her. Rogue put a hand on Sting's shoulder.

"You know this guy was supposed to be Dragon Slayer. After hearing you got blasted by Acnologia, I think he lost his respect for you lot in Fairy Tail. How can you be, 'Slayers'" if you can't even kill what you were made to kill?"

"You're only able to say that because you haven't seen Acnologia!" Lucy glared at him. "It wasn't normal. No magic worked on him!" Lucy growled at him, but Sting just cracked his neck.

"Maybe, but that's the difference between our, 'Slayer' magics. Ours are the real deal."

"What do you mean?" Natsu snapped at him, Sting grinned darkly.

"The Dragons that taught us Dragon Slaying Magic..were destroyed by our own hands...So we could become true Dragon Slayers."

"You..killed.._Dragons__?!" __Happy cringed._

_"So they're Weisslogia and Skiadrum's foster sons"__ Lucy thought.__"I can't wait to see their reaction when I told them they we're resurrected by me and I possessed their Slaying Magic"_

_"You murdered__your parents__.__"_Natsu hissed in disgusted. Sting smirked

"We did. I hope we meet in the tournament events..I'll show you how powerful a real, "Dragon Slayer" is." He turned and walked away, "Let's go, Rogue."

Rogue nodded, but glanced back at Natsu. "Tell Gajeel to get into the tournament. I want to crush him myself."

"Beat me, then you've to through me first." Sting growled. Rogue stared at him with his fierce red eyes.

"You really don't want me to do that." He Said calmly before glanced at Lucy."You should just protect this weak Celestial Wizard who can fight by her own power"

"What'd you say?" Natsu was about to beat crap of them but stopped by his girlfriend who just grinned."Luce?"

"You really have no idea what I'm capable off" Sha called after them."Although I already show it to you"

"What do you mean?" Sting asked curiously

"You will see that at the tournament." Lucy pulled her boyfriend away. "Natsu, let's go. We don't want trouble here." Happy nodded,

"It's almost midnight, anyways..Let's get to the lodge."

**At the Lodge**

"Where were you wandering this whole time?" Erza demanded at Natsu not Lucy.

"I got dragged into a depressing dinner." Gray shifted uncomfortably.

"We got dragged into something weird..well, we actually walked right into it." Natsu said uneasily. After he done Natsu was baring his fangs angrily. Gray stared at him,

"What's got you all wound up?" He asked. Lucy shook her head

"We ran into Sabertooth's Twin Dragon in the streets."

"Huh?! Why did you get all the fun?!" Gray whipped towards them.

"It wasn't fun, you damn ice stripper, it was a pain in the ass!" Natsu growled.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Elfman and Wendy with a box of drinks and snacks.

"Hi guys, we brought refreshments!" Wendy said.

"Oi, you pumped up for tomorrow?" Elfman demanded.

"I guess..you know, you really bulked up after training in the mountains." Gray glanced at him. Elfman put the food down and flexed, but gritted his teeth,

"I got stronger, but I still didn't get picked…GAH! I wanna show my sisters how strong I am!" Everyone nodded before get back to their dinner

_**GONG…GONG...GONG…**_

Gray looked at the clock, "It's midnight now."

"What's gonna happen?" Erza asked. A booming voice suddenly echoed out through the city, emanating from a 3D projection of a man with a pumpkin head.

"Good Morning! To all the guilds here for the Daimatou Enbu, In order to narrow down the competing teams from 113 to eight, we will now start the preliminary event!" Natsu stared at the projection in shock.

"No one said anything about a preliminary event!"

"A talking pumpkin?" Happy cried.

"That's what you're concerned about?" Gray asked.

"113 teams..that's way too many guilds for Fiore." Erza said, she shifted uneasily, "Why didn't they tell us about the preliminary event beforehand?" The huge pumpkin projection did a dance as he kept talking.

"Each year, the number of competing guilds keeps growing and the events got too predictable, so we made some changes. This year, only eight teams can compete for the official events. The preliminary rules are simple!" The building beneath them suddenly shook and rose into the sky.

Natsu grabbed Lucy as she almost tripped, but then released her a moment later as he felt motion sickness overwhelm him. The others tried to maintain their footing, though Lucy dropped to the ground, also too sick to move. Pumpkin man kept talking cheerily.

"The event starts now. The official event grounds, the Domus Flau, will be your destination. The first eight teams to get there will enter the finals!" Gray stared out over the city.

"Look! Other buildings are transforming too!" He said.

"So, our dorm is the starting point of the preliminary event?" Lucy mused. A path suddenly appeared at the railing and led to a huge mass of magic creating something in the sky. The pumpkin man sang happily.

"You are free to use all magics. No restrictions. The preliminaries end once the first eight teams make it to the grounds. But you will be disqualified if not all five members are present. Ah! One! More! Thing~! We take no responsibility for lives lost in the Labyrinth." Natsu's eyes widened

"The Labyrinth?!"

"The Daimatou Enbu! Sky Labyrinth has begun!" Pumpkin man declared.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello readers.**

as my apology for not updating, I give you this chapter 6 faster.

but I have a question for the readers.

I've got an idea for a sequel to this story. Should I post it now or later after this story is finished ...?

A massive sphere of machinery appeared in the sky, with countless paths leading up to it. Natsu was stunned by the size of it.

"It's huge.! That thing is the Labyrinth?!"

"We have to go through there to reach the Domus Flau." Lucy said as she wearing her cloak.

"Lucy, why'd you wear your cloak?" Erza asked.

"Oh…That because I participate as Celestial" She answered.

"Why didn't you participate as Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Cause I want to fight with Jura" She replied."You see, if the king knew two Wizard Saints participate this tournament. He'll make sure to see those two fight each other." She continued."Beside I've never fight a Wizard Saint before" Natsu smiled at her answered.

"Okay if you win you win to Jura. I'll make sure the fight between us next time."

"Tch, she'll kick your not manly ass just like last time" Elfman said.

"Tha's not gonna happen, I'll show her how much stronger I've become in the last three months" Natsu leaped onto the path ahead of the others and started running, "Let's go!" Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Elman flew after him. Lucy smirked as they ran.

"This is the entrance of the Labyrinth, eh?" Natsu laughed,

"No, it's the entrance to being the top of Fiore!"

Lucy smiled fiercely, "Let's give it all we've got, and win this competition!"

The inside of the labyrinth was a freakish maze of paths that ran at every possible angle. Natsu looked around uneasily,

"Damn, I hate this kinda thing." Natsu complained.

"It's a three dimensional structure, huh." Erza muttered before sighed, "The event grounds are in the east, so that's where we should go." Erza glanced at Natsu. "How's your motion sickness?"

"Weirdly enough, I'm okay. Beats me why, though." he remarked.

Lucy nodded, "I don't feel sick either."

A screen with the pumpkin man suddenly appeared near them, "I'll explain! For this round, the Sky Labyrinth has been treated with magic so those with motion sickness or fear of heights can compete equally!" The screen disappeared and Lucy tilted her head,

"It's like a Troia, then. Maybe that means I and Natsu aren't the only ones with motion sickness!"

"That's just pathetic." Gray snorted.

"I can hear you, you frozen bastard!" Natsu and Lucy growled.

"Eveyone hold onto me." Lucy said earning confused looks from the other. "JUST DO IT ALREADY." She yelled. They touched her hands or other part of her body. Lucy used her teleportation magic to appear in front of the entrance.

"Wow, only 30 seconds... That breaks the record. Your the first one here. Fairy Tail A, You can go back to your lodge and get some sleep" Mato said.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu said then hugged her.

"Please let go Natsu. We have to hurry up and get in." She sighed before walked the arena and prepared for opening ceremony.

The next day, Natsu's team was set up with matching purple outfits for the opening ceremony. They could hear the crowd roaring outside.

"That's a lot of people." Gray said

"They're making quite a lot of cheering…" Erza remarked.

"I guess they're all wizards and a mass of normal spectators as well." Lucy said. Natsu looked his attire over with disdain. "Why do we have to wear these thing?"

"Master told us to wear it." Lucy reminded him, for the FIFTH times in the past ten minutes. "Thought I'd agree with you. Purple isn't my color"

"I like mine. It looks cute." Erza said. Gray completely shirtless nodded in agreement,

"I like mine too."

"Try wearing it first." Elfman said dryly.

A staff member ran up to the Fairy Tail Team, "It's time! Please proceed to the stadium!" They left wordlessly, walking to the edge of the hall until they were called for.

"All we can do now is win for Fairy Tail's sake." Elman murmured.

"Don't forget, we're here to fight for the seven year gap they went through." Gray added. Natsu nodded.

"We'll definitely win. For our friends."

The announcer's voice echoed loudly in the stadium, "The annual magic festival finally starts! The Daimatou Enbu!" The crowd screamed in excitement as the announcer went on,

"Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering the events throughout the week. We are honored to have former council member Mr. Yajima as our commentator. It's wonderful to have you here, Mr. Yajima!"

"The pleasure's all mine." Answered the old man.

Chapati kept talking, "For day one's guest, were also happy to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" The crowd cheered even more as Jenny spoke happily into her mic.

"We're gonna win this year!" Miss Fiore cried.

"Okay, the first team is arriving! Ranking eighth place in the preliminary event. it's the hounds of hell's army, Quatro Cerberus"

"Wild-FOUR" All members said in unison.

Chapati started announcing the next team, "In seventh place for the preliminaries, the wings that sparkle in the dark, Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced.

"Win it, Guys" Jenny cheered.

Ichiya came out with the Trimens and…a person in a bunny suit.

While the crowd cheered the Trimens and boo'd Ichiya, Natsu stared at the rabbit, "The hell is that?" Natsu shouted.

Chapati continued, "In sixth place is the all-female guild! The dancers in the deep ocean, Mermaid Heel!"

A team of women walked into the stadium, waving and blowing kisses at the crowd.

In the stands, Macao and Wakaba started drooling while Happy gasped, "A guild like that exists?!"

Chapati called for the next team, "In fifth, the goddess of love and war, the sacred destroyers Lamia Scale!"

In Lamia's part of the stands, their Guild Master, an old lady, spun her fist furiously, "Only fifth?! Quit screwing around, you idiots!" A girl a little older than Wendy waved at the woman.

"I'm sorry, Oobaba! I held everyone back-kya!" The girl tripped and fell seemingly on nothing. Lyon sighed.

"Chelia, don't freak out." He looked around."I hope Juvia-chan also participate at tournament this time"

Chapati started announcing the next team, "Next up, in fourth place…Wow, what a surprise! A first-time guild made their way into the top four! The midnight raiders, Raven Tail!"

A man in armor led a crew of shady looking mages into the arena.

"Raven Tail?!" Natsu hissed in shock. Erza stared at them.

"That's the guild founded by Master's son, Ivan!"

"But wait..are-aren't they.." Gray stammered.

In the stands, Makarov was furious, "A dark guild! The tournament officials are okay with letting them participate?! Well?!" Macao and Wakaba restrained him.

"Master, calm down!"

Chapati calmed the now disturbed crowd, "According to official records, Raven Tail has existed for over seven years, but it was approved as an official guild only recently."

"If it's been approved, then it's not a dark guild." Yajima mused.

Makarov was fuming, "Damn you, Ivan..what the hell are you here for..? How did you pull this off?"

"Three teams left. Our, Sabertooth and one other" Lucy said.

"Alright! Just three more teams! Coming in third place is…Well, this is definitely a surprise! Could their broken wings really have carried them this far?! The unbelievable, least expected."

Everyone in the stadium stared in disbelief at the next team entering the colosseum.

"Fairy Tail B!"

Laxus led out Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, and Jellal who disguised as Mystogan into the stadium, a confident smirk on his face.

"Laxus" Natsu grinned. "And metal face too".

"Mira, as expected." Erza said. "Also Jellal"

In the stadium, Gajeel suddenly sneezed."Damn, someone just call me metal face"

Chapati got the crowd's attention again, "Alright, just two more teams! You know them! You love them! The strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Although now they in second place, Sabertooth!"

The crowd screamed in excitement as the group walked out.

A woman in a dress with a sabertooth tiger on the front led out her male teammates, holding a hand up to the crowd.

Sting and Rogue came next to him, with Sting pumping a fist into the air while Rogue still silent

A masked man with blonde hair and a hat came next, then a huge man with spiky green hair who pointed a hand out with a finger gun.

"Why'd we ended in the second place?" Sting growled.

"Don't know, with my Memory Maker. It's supposed we are in the first place." Rufus Said.

"You must be made mistake back then" Orga blamed him.

"No, I'm done it perfectly fine" He defended himself.

"So, who's the first one?" Rogue asked. He stared at Fairy Tail B before he realized something. "Wait, why'd that announcer called those people Fairy Tail B?"

"Unless…" Minerva said.

Chapati started to announced again. "Now, the final team! can they reclaim the glory of the old days? Contrary to their name, it's the wild, rowdy, Fairy Tail A!"

"Let's go." Lucy said. Lead the other to the stadium.

"Right"

Yajima saved some dignity for them however, "Fairy Tail may have been last these past years, but this year they have the Tenrou Gang who shocked Fiore with their return. Don't underestimate them!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail was cheering them on, waving flags and banners with their guild's insignia. Makarov shouted, "Hooray! Fairy Tail!" Natsu blinked at the stands then frowned.

"Hey, Lucy, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Do you mean..?" The blond haired Dragon Slayer had also noticed something out of place. Gray stared in shock.

"Isn't that…"

Erza tilted her head. "No way…"

Makarov noticed their stares and glanced to his right. To his, and the entire guild's utter shock, Master Mavis was sitting on the railing cheering with them, "Hooray, hooray! Fairy Tail!"

_"MASTER MAVIS?!"_ they yelled.

Mavis laughed, "I'm here to cheer for you!"

"You came to cheer..?" Makarov asked weakly. She nodded.

"Don't worry, only people with our crest can see me." The old man scratched his head,

"Well, that's not a problem, but should you be here?"

"I got bored staying on Tenrou Island forever." Mavis explained happily.

Natsu grinned. "We can't afford to lose with the First Master watching us!"

Gray shook his head, "Even if she's just a spirit…"

"Apparently, Fairy Tail's A broke the record with 30 seconds. Thank to one of Ten Wizard saint in their team, Celestial." The crowd went silent with surprise then cheered. The Sabertooth guild was shocked there record was only 3 minutes even with Rufus' Memory Make magic.

Lyon shifted uncomfortably, "Gray's team got a Wizard Saint too." Lyon shouted in shock. Jura smiled.

"Celestial" He said. _"Or I should say, Lucy Heartfilia"_

"Great." The other team members complained.

Ichiya watched them carefully, "Another Fairy Tail team…"

The leader of the Quatro Cerberus team grunted uneasily, "The hell is this? Why do they get two teams?"

Chapati called for quiet, "It looks like a lot of people missed something important, Mr. Yajima." The old man nodded,

"For this year, each guild has the privilege of entering two teams into the tournament."

Chapati shifted in his seat, "The final day will be a battle between all of the teams…will guild members be capable of fighting each other?"

"They won't have a problem with it." Yajima dismissed.

Jenny sighed, "Well, I don't think it's fair since they'll have two people in the events. But I supposed that since over 100 teams entered and they were the only ones who got two teams through they've earned it."

"Hey, Isn't that?" Orga asked.

"Yes, she's the one who trashed our guild" Minerva Said."Finally, I can revenge to her for what've she done to our guild"

"Still, we need to watch out for her. She's the famous Celestial. You know, I heard she is apparently destroyed the last dark guild in barram alliance, Tartaros by herself " Rufus replied.

"I wonder, how'd she ended up with Fairy Tail? Sting asked.

"I think she knew Fairy Tail for a long time, I guess that's why she joined Fairy Tail" Rogue said. The rest of team members looked at him.

"With all the teams here, we'll now announce the program for the tournament!" Chapati exclaimed.

A huge rock slab appeared in the middle of the arena with a list of days and events.

Day 1: Hidden+Battle

Day 2: ?+Battle

Day 3: ?+Battle

Day 4: ?+Tag Battle

Day Five: ?

The announcer man went on, "There will be an event every day and a battle every day, and a tag battle on the fourth day. In terms of games, the points are distributed like so," Another, smaller slab appeared with a list of rankings and point dispersal.

1st: 10pt

2nd: 8pt

3rd: 6pt

4th: 4pt

5th: 3pt

6th: 2pt

7th: 1pt

8th: 0pt

"Each team can select any member to participate in the events, but the sponsors will choose the battle pairs by drawing, considering factors like the fan's votes." Chapati explained.

Gray raised an eyebrow, "So, if we're unlucky, we could get someone who participated in the event and is low on magic power sent straight to a fight…"

"We got Lucy, she's insanely strong!" Natsu assured.

"I'll take that as complement"

Yajima quieted the crowd, "Now, we should start the opening event of the Grand Magic Games…That's Hidden."

"That's right, Mr. Yajima! Each team please send out one member, and the rules will be explained once everyone has been chosen." Chapati said.

Lucy glanced at her team and cracked her knuckles, "Alright then…"

"Who wants to kick ass first?"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay! Let's start Hidden! All teams, please choose your participants!" The crowd roared as Chapati announced the game.

A buff guy with a ponytail stepped forward from the Quatro Cerberus team, "I'll take point!"

His team leader nodded, "Don't forget! Your soul is always…"

"WILD!" the man yelled.

"The first person to step up is Yeager!"

A young girl dressed in a western style outfit spoke to the Mermaid Heel team leader, "I'll go first, if that's okay!"

"I'll permit it." the older woman said cooly.

"Mermaid Heel is going with Beth Vanderwood!"

The armored man from Raven Tail muttered lowly, "Nullpudding, you're up."

"Got it." A short man with a huge chin stepped out of their ranks.

"From Raven Tail, it's Nullpudding!"

Lamia Scale was debating with each other.

"If it's Hidden, we should send someone small who can hide easily!" Chelia argued.

"No way! I wanna go first!" Lyon said

"Oh, great…"

"Lamia Scale is going with Lyon Vastia!"

From the Blue Pegasus team, Eve stepped up to the plate, "I'll go!"

"Eve, Eve! Goes first!" his team chanted.

Jenny cheered into the microphone, "Yes, Eve! Win it all the way!"

"Pegasus has selected Eve Tilm! Now, who will Sabertooth select?!"

The blonde man with the mask and hat walked out of his team's midst, murmuring softly, "I'll go. The birds are singing a lovely song today." He took his hat off and held it up to the crowd, making the cheering rise exponentially.

"They've chosen! The bard who sings to the red moon! Rufus Lore has entered!"

Natsu tch'd, "What's the big deal..?"

"Who should we pick? The contest is Hidden, so it's probably going to involve stealth…" Erza mused. Natsu grinned.

"Do you really have to wonder about that? I'll go" He said.

"No way in the hell" Lucy quickly shouted. "you're just going to attack recklessly" She gestured to Gray who already half naked before nodded.

"I'll go first. If that bastard Lyon in, I'll go as well"

"Fairy Tail A is going with Gray Fullbuster!"

"Juvia think Juvia'll join her beloved Gray-sama." Juvia cheered.

"Do your best, Juvia" Mira called after her.

"Fairy Tail B is sending in Juvia Lockser!"

A short man wearing a pumpkin head walked into the stadium and gestured to the competitors, "Participants for "Hidden", please come forward!"

Chapati spoke enthusiastically into his mic, "We're just about set to start! But what kind of competition will this be? Mr. Yajima, are there any players we should watch closely?"

"Hmm…Rufus is definitely the crowd's favorite" Yajima mused. Chapati looked over at Jenny.

"What about you, Jenny? Who will you be watching?" She smiled happily.

"Well, Eve of course! He's super strong!"

As the competitors gathered around the pumpkin man, Gray smirked at his rival.

"I ain't holding back, Lyon. Don't expect any mercy." He said.

"Like hell I would do that" Lyon growled. Gray frowned at the pumpkin man.

"I've been wondering this since the competition, but what _are _you? Your body is human enough, but what's with the head gear?"

"W-well, I'm a pumpkin, you see!" The short man stammered. Gray tilted his head,

"Should I not have asked that?"

"He looks like a pumpkin, Gray-sama, just go with it." Juvia sighed.

Eve nodded, "That happens every year."

"He's probably a staff member!" Beth chirped. They bowed to the pumpkin man,

"Good work on the character!"

The pumpkin man looked bashful, "No, no, I do this all for fun, so no need for praise-kabo!" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Don't go overboard on your character."

Nullpudding stepped up, "Hey, hold on a sec. I don't know what this competition is, or what any of the others are, but the fairies here have an advantage over us."

"What was that, you chinny bastard?" Gray snarled.

Pumpkin man held his hands out, "It can't be helped! It's just amazing that two teams from the same guild made it here-kabo!"

"I don't particularly mind. Just because there are two of them doesn't make it an advantage." Rufus chuckled.

Yeager cracked his knuckles, "I could care less."

"I don't mind either." Beth said. Nullpudding tch'd and looked away.

Gray eyed the Sabertooth mage quietly.

"I suppose I should be impressed. You've got confidence to spare."

"It's possible your fellow member will become your weakness. He could be held hostage, threatened, leak information, and all other sorts of unpleasant and undesirable situations could occur. Remember that." Rufus shrugged.

"Hold me hostage, my ass. No person in their right mind would even consider that." Gray snorted.

The pumpkin man pointed up and shouted, "Field OPEN!"

A mass of magic power suddenly erupted from the ground and created buildings, streets, virtually an entire town in the stadium.

Juvia's eyes widened, "Th-this is..!"

"The hell?!" Gray growled.

"A town!" Lucy raised her eyebrow while Elman was stunned.

"They made a freakin' _town _in the blink of an eye!"

"And it's huge…" Natsu cired stunnedly.

In the stands, Makarov gasped, "The just put a city in the middle of the arena!" Mavis shook her head in amazement.

"Now, I've seen everything."

Juvia suddenly felt an unfamiliar sensation and was teleported to place in the middle of the newly-formed city. She glanced around carefully, finding that she was alone. _So that's it, huh…_

Gray tch'd, "This is messed up. We're just playing hide and seek in this dump?"

Nullpudding grunted and started walking around.

Beth looked around anxiously, "Where should I hide?"

Eve smirked, "Hide and seek in here, eh…"

"Great" Lyon complained.

Rufus stayed put and smiled knowingly.

Yeager scratched his head uneasily, "This is a weird way to play hide and seek! Who's seeking?"

"Everyone in the stands, please enjoy what's going on in the town via Lacrima Vision." Chapati said as multiple screens appeared in midair, "The eight participants don't know what the others are doing, or where they are. The rules of "Hidden" are simple! Each person is the hider and the seeker! Find each other in the town, then you can use any magic to inflict a single blow! Damage is irrelevant, as long as you hit them, you score a point!"

The air around Juvia suddenly shimmered and started to take shape with magic, making her glance around rapidly.

"What is this?"

Gray's eyes widened as countless copies of him and the other participants appeared around him, "you gotta be kidding me?!"

Erza stared in shock at the screens.

"Copies? They've all got the same faces!" Natsu shook his head.

"This's Disgusting." Natsu shouted furiously. "One Gray is enough to piss me of, we don't need to so many Ice prick here" Somehow, the ice mage heard him and bellowed at the lacrima screen.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU FLAME SHIT!" Erza sighed.

"This is a problem. Even we will probably lose track of which Gray and Juvia are the real ones."

Chapati started talking again, "These are copies of everyone. If you attack a copy, you lose one point! Vanish into the silence! Like a black cat hunting in the night! The time limit is thirty minutes, and the team with the most points at the end wins! Now, "Hidden" START!"

The crowd roared as the game began.

Gray, from Fairy Tail A, saw Lyon's clone and attack it. Suddenly a text appeared in the screen (or monitor).

Gray -1

Beth relieved, "Thank goodness, I'm not the one who get -1" she said.

"I hear you, country girl" A voice came from the building. Beth was surprised when she saw Lyon attacked her and she was knocked down.

Lyon +1

Beth -1

"Juvia is so happy! There are many Gray-sama everywhere!" shouted Juvia.

"Well, Juvia, don't touch them or you want to get -1?" said Gray as he went nearer to Juvia.

"GRAY! Let's finish our match for Juvia!" shouted Lyon. Juvia shrieked.

"N- No! Juvia's heart is only for Gray-sama!" Unknowingly to them Nullpudding was at the top of the building, he jumped down and attack the three of them.

"Khe Khe!" said Nullpudding.

Nullpudding +2

Gray -1

Lyon -1

"Huh? Just +2, I think there are 3 of them?" Nullpudding asked confusedly. It turned out that Juvia was able to block the attack, and now attack Nullpudding.

But Nullpudding was able to dodge it, "Here, I go! Carrot Missiles!" Beth shouted. But her attacks missed both Juvia and Nullpudding. Then Juvia attacked Beth right away.

"Water Punch" Juvia engulfed her hand with water and punched Beth.

Juvia +1

Beth -2

Suddenly the area was filled with snow. "Oh my goodness, it's so cold!" Yaeger and Beth, who was just now respawn, in harmony shouted.

"Found you~" Eve said who was charging for attack.

Eve +2

Yaeger -1

Beth -1

Yaeger and Beth respawn in other place and in a minute they met again, but this time, there were 7 of them. Yaeger, Beth, Juvia, Eve, Gray, Nullpudding and Lyon.

None of them move, they froze in the place. Suddenly, a man jumped from the highest building, while chanting, "Memory Make: A Night of Falling Stars" All the participants surprised to see the man and unable to dodge the attack. Rufus smirked as he landed on the ground.

Rufus +6

"Huh? Just 6?" Rufus asked confusedly. Suddenly Nullpuding approached him and attacked him from his back. The attacked hit Rufus, but suddenly Rufus disappeared.

"That's just a memory of myself" Rufus said as he attacked Nullpuding.

***Time Skip***

"Now I'll pronounce the winner-kaboo!" the short pumpkin man. He spun in the air and went next to the screen.

Rufus Lohr : +6 (10 pt)

Nullpudding : +4(8 pt)

Lyon Vastia : +3(6 pt)

Eve Tearm : +2(4 pt)

Beth Vanderwood : +1(3 pt)

Yaeger : 0 (2 pt)

Juvia Lockster : -1(1 pt)

Gray Fullbuster : -2(0 pt)

Gray swore loudly and glared at the Raven Tail mage, "You son of a…"

"Too bad, Gray." Nullpudding said with a smirk.

"Dammit, how the hell did it turn out like this.." Gray hissed in frustration

"What the hell are you doing, Lyon?!" Lamia Scale's Master Oobaba was furious."You should be in the first place"

Ren nodded with a smile, "Pretty good. Fourth place ain't bad." "As expected of Eve." Hibiki remarked.

The Mermaid Heel team wasn't upset, but they weren't thrilled. A woman with a spiderweb suit sighed.

"Not a very good start."

"Beth did her best!" laughed her shorter, chubby teammate.

"Of course Rufus won. If he were really in a fighting mood, he could have left them all stuttering like the idiots they are." Minerva smirked.

"Yet a single strike for victory was much more beautiful." Rufus said.

"No one cares much for how beautiful a victory is" the green-haired teammate said.

"Fairy Tail put up quite a fight, but it seems those last few minutes put them a little lower in the rankings than they're happy with!" Chapati said. Yajima sighed.

"It was impressive, but you can't let your guard down with competitors like Rufus in these games."

"Yay, Eve took fourth!" Jenny cheered.

Grayl walked right past his teammates, still bristling with fury. Lucy patted his shoulder as he passed.

"Easy. You'll get another shot at them."

"Sorry for the lost Lucy, I promise I'll kick his ass later." Black haired mage said. He walked off the field, not giving a damn if it was potentially against the rules. As he left the stadium, Gray slammed his fist into the wall and cracked the stone.

_"__Raven Tail..and Sabertooth…I'll get you for that…__"_

Juvia was also frustrated, her eyes covered by her blue hair as she joined her teammates. Mira smiled at her apologetically.

"There's always next time."

"It's fine. We're just getting started." Gajeel tried to cheer his teammate. Juvia shook her head and also walked off. She wasn't so concerned about the game. She concerned if she disappointed her Gray-sama.

Chapati cleared his throat, "Now, we continue to the battle portion! A member from each team will fight in a single match, but it'll be one on one, not a tournament style! And I've just received the match ups for the first day!"

"I hope they're interesting." Yajima said.

Jenny got a slip of paper and glanced at Chapati, "Do you mind if I announce the first fight?"

The man shook his head, "Not at all!"

Jenny smiled and looked at the paper, talking into the mic as she read, "The first battle in the Grand Magic Games will be between Mermaid Heel's Arania Web vs Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

The crowd cheered in anticipation.

**(Sorry, I've to skip the battle)**

"The winner is Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Raven Tail's gets 10 points! Mermaid Heel gets 0 point!"" Chapati announced."The next battle is Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki vs Fairy Tail's B Mystogan"

"It's Jellal" Erza said in excitement. "He's gonna win for sure"

***Time Skip Again***

"The winner is Fairy Tail's B Mystogan" Chapati announced."Fairy Tail's B gets 10 points! Blue Pegasus gets 0 points"

"Yes, he's won" Erza exclaimed happily.

"Why'd you so happy, Erza?" Lucy asked with a grinned on her face.

"N-Nothing"

"Now for the third battle of day one! From Quatro Cerberus, it's War Cry! Going up against Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!"

As the green haired mage walked onto the field, the crowd screamed in excitement. "Listen to those cheers! The crowd loves him!" Chapati exclaimed.

"The third match of day one! START!"

The bell gonged and the crowd cheered. War Cry started to cried.

"There it is! War Cry's Tear Magic!" Elman blinked in surprise,

"What the..?"

"He cried!" Elfman exclaimed, effectively confounded. Erza stared.

"Tear Magic?" Natsu looked guarded,

"What does it do?"

War Cry continued to cry, tears pouring from his eyes as he roared at Orga, "The more I cry, the stronger I get!"

He lunged at the Sabertooth mage, but he attacked him with Lightning Sphere creating a crater beneath him.

Lucy was paying attention now, utterly stunned at how quickly Orga had disposed of War Cry. The team B was more attentive as well. Even Laxus had an eyebrow raised, thoroughly impressed.

Happy and Lily's eyes almost popped out of their heads, "One..attack…"

"What was that?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"The match is all over! Unbelievably fast! Orga's Black Lightning fried the tears instantaneously" Chapati was ecstatic. "He's strong! Incredibly strong! The winner is Orga from Sabertooth! They earn 10 points! A perfect day!"

Chapati spoke into his mic again "Alright, with that, it's time for the final match of the first day! A clash between the last two remaining teams, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail A"

"Seven years ago, these two guilds were about equal in talent. Who's fighting, Chapati?" Jenny asked. Chapati looked over the list and paled,

"Uh..th-this is…" Yajima glanced at the paper and widened his eyes in surprise.

"The staff set up a match like this?!"

"But that's dangerous, isn't it?!" Jenny gasped.

"Th-the final match is..between the Wizard Saints..Jura Neekis vs Celestial!" Chapati stuttered.

"WHAT?!" Makarov shouted shocked.

"Calm down master, Lu-chan will win this battle for sure" Levy tried to calm down the old man.

"That's not what I concerned about" Makarov answered. "Do they want a catastrophe or something?!" Levy sweated nervously.

"Now that you mentioned it"

"Putting those two against each other on the first day..?" Macao said.

"Putting those two against each other at all!" Wakaba corrected. Mavis looked concerned.

"This isn't good…Wizard Saints, being as powerful as they are, can't help getting serious if they fight opponents equal in strength…Do they have the restraint to hold back, Third Master?" Makarov gulped.

"W-well…"

"If they go all out and accidentally hit the spectators…"

"I don't even want to think about that!"

Lucy smiled in anticipation, _"Jura…"_

Her teammates took a few steps away from her as a cold aura filled the room. The Wizard Saint looked across the field at her opponent. Jura looked ecstatic, a fierce smile on his face. He nodded at her and turned to walk to the stadium. Lucy leaving the waiting room. Her teammates didn't relax until the cold aura followed her.

Erza watched the two Wizard Saints approach each other in the arena, "Let's see what the real monsters can do." Erza said bt she looks worried. "This could get dangerous if they really go all out…" Erza said nervously. Elfman glanced at her.

"Is the cue ball really that strong?" Natsu nodded.

"Never underestimate a Wizard Saint. Or you'll die."

She met Jura in the middle of the stadium, which had gone completely silence. The tension in the air was like watching clouds roll in before a lightning storm began. The Pumpkin Man stood to the side and gave instructions.

"Same rules as the other fights! You can use any magic and the battle continues until one of you loses or time runs out." Lucy nodded.

"Okay. You should get off the battlefield now."

"Huh?"

"It's not safe here, friend. A clash between Wizard Saints is on par with a cataclysm." Jura rumbled. Pumpkin Man scratched his head and then ran off the field.

Chapati waited until he was gone before he started the match, "The final battle of day one, Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis vs Fairy Tail's A Celestial, START!"

"Personally, I want Fairy Tail to do well…" The earth rumbled beneath his feet as the tall man released his aura. He smiled fiercely, "But I've been looking forward to this for years. I'm not holding back, Lucy. I can finally let loose…"

"I won't hold back either." she answered with a grin.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lucy" Natsu keep whispered her name as he watched his girlfriend face off against Jura with concern.

"To think those two would fight it out on the very first day." Elman mused. Erza stared at the arena intently.

"They must have great confidence the future battles will be very intense if they put them first. If I were planning a tournament, I'd put the big guns last."

"Jura-san" Chelia whimpered while Lyon looked tense. _"I know I believe Jura-san is Fiore's number one wizard, but his opponent also a wizard saint. Is he gonna be alright?" _Lyon thought.

"The clash of the titans! The Wizard Saints! The battle is about to begin!"

The crowd roared in excitement.

"Ladies first." Jura started, Lucy went into her fighting pose as she smirked.

"Don't regret it later! Hiryū no Hōkō(Ice Dragon Roar)!" A huge amount of ice approached Jura, but he thrust his hand forward with a bellow.

"Gan Tetsu Chuuseki(Iron Rock Pillar)!" Several giant pillars of rock erupted from the ground and crashed into the oncoming ice attack, stopping the attack in it's tracks.

Jura moved his hand up and the ground beneath Lucy turned into another rock pillar that lifted her high up. As she caught her balance, Jura sent two more pillars at her from both sides. Lucy smirked and held her hands out towards the incoming masses of rock.

"Hiryū no Yari(Ice Dragon Spear)" Lucy hitting them with thin spears of ice connected to her hands. The stone pillars stopped dead and were frozen solid as she poured her magic into them and constricted their movements. At the same time, the pillar beneath her also froze and became immobile, Jura grinned.

"As expected, such basic attacks have no effect on you."

"You should have assumed that from the start. I've got the high ground now." Lucy replied smoothly.

In the stands, Levy shocked about revelation "T-that was just _basic_attack?!" Makarov nodded.

"Do you understand why this is such a dangerous match? They're just playing with each other right now, but they'll tire of that quickly. It's not the way of the Wizard Saint to hold back in battle against another of the same rank." Levy glanced at him anxiously.

"What happens when they get serious?"

"You don't want to know about that"

"Let's see if your defense is as good as your offense." Lucy looked down on Jura from the high pillar before jumped. "I learn this from the friend of mine" While in the air, Lucy places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of her and connect, creating a constellation of sorts.

"Magic circles in the sky" Elfman said as he looked up the sky.

"Isn't that?"

"She's copying Jellal's Magic" Erza said.

"Be judged by the seven stars, Grand Chariot" Lucy shot and released hundreds of powerful light blast down on Jura. Lucy's attack boulders hailed down on Jura who clapped his hands together.

"Gan zan(Rock Mountain)!" A large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with a helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. It shielded him with it's body as Lucy's Grand Chariot pelted into it and left countless impact craters.

The giant crumbled away around Jura. Too much Jura surprise, Lucy appeared in front of him and gave him a powerful kick on Jura's face. Sending him flying before crashed the wall.

"Jura-san!" Chelia cried in alarm.

"He's fine. A kick like that isn't nearly enough." Lyon assured. Jura stood up as she wiped some bloods from his mouth before looked up at Lucy with a grin of delight.

"Impressive." She raised an eyebrow.

"For now. I'm just getting warming up…Now let's see you handle an heavier atack." Lucy crouched down and placed her hand on the ground. "Hiryū no Tsukishiro(Ice Dragon White Moon)!" A large ice circle forms around Jura which frozen his legs. Jura think quickly, he shattered the ice from his legs and moved away from the circle.

He just made a wide decision, the circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle.

Lucy lunged at Jura. "Hiryū no Toketsu ken(Ice Dragon Frozen Fist)!" Lucy engulfed her hand with snow and intended to punch Jura, but held his hands up.

"Gan Tetsu Heki(Iron rock Wall)!" A wall appeared in front of Jura. As Lucy's fist connected the wall, it suddenly frozen before shattered into million pieces. But Lucy moved aside and sending her attack once more.

"Hiryū no Kagitsume(Ice Dragon Claw)!" Lucy ignites her feet in ice, kicked Jura in the side, sending him skidding back. He called his rock wall and shattered it into a multitude of small cubes which he sent flying towards Lucy. She slammed her hands on the ground and shouted.

"Hiryū no hyōyoku(Ice Dragon Ice wings)!" A huge ice wings forms around Lucy and blocked the oncoming cubes easily. Jura smirked.

"I'll need a bigger rock for something like that." He pressed his hand to the ground and bellowed, "Gan Tetsu Ken(Iron Rock Fist)!" A huge, gauntleted fist of stone raced towards Lucy. She leaped off the pillar and onto the fist's arm as it crushed the ice shield and the tower of frozen rock, blowing them to smithereens. Jura flicked two fingers up.

"Got you!" The fist of rock folded in on itself and surrounded Lucy. Clapping his hands together, "Haō Gan Sai(Supreme King's Rock Crush)!" he shouted. The outer layer of rock exploded and shook the earth, making the crowds scream.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Did she get hit?" Elfman asked worried.

"No. Too easy." Erza answered.

As the stone prison began rumbled away, Lucy body was turned into ice particles before it formed again into her original body with a little bruished. She sighed in relief.

"Huh…that was close" She winched in pain."But still, that was hurt like hell"

"Same as me" Jura replied as he started to feel pain again.

"A timed fight, as well. I've spent too much of that time playing with you."

Jura grinned from ear to ear, "Indeed."

Makarov felt the air change and tensed, "Here it comes."

Mavis nodded, "They're getting serious…"

"Hey, hey, here come the beasts…" Levy muttered nervously.

Jura clapped his hands together and now dozens of the huge rock pillars erupted from the earth and came in on Lucy. She dodge it quickly before pointed her index finger at Jura.

"Hiryū no Hakuren(Ice Dragon White Ripple)!" Lucy whispered as she released a massive, powerful pure white wave of ice from her index finger at Jura who brought his hands up rapidly.

"Four Rockiron Kings!" Four giants erupted from the ground and covered his body as the pure white wave of ice annihilated the area around wasted no time retaliating as the giants crumbled, pointing his hand at Lucy with a bellow.

"Roku Gan Tetsu Kyoken(Six Iron Rock Titan Fists)!" A half dozen gigantic fists burst from the earth around him and spread out. Lucy glanced around as two came from the sides, two from above, and two head on.

"Is that all?" Lucy murmured softly with a smirked.

She held her hands out before shouted. "Hiryū no Taiiki(Ice Dragon Zone)!" Lucy surrounded her body with cold air before blast it to every directions, destroyed all Jura's attack.

Laxus and Gajeel's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit…was she always that powerful? She never used that strength against me when I along with Gajeel, Natsu and Erza fought her." Laxus exclaimed.

"That's because she didn't want to kill you all." Mira whispered.

"_She brushed off his Six Titan Fists like it was nothing…And she did so with such ease! I can barely manage to keep off two or three of those fists!__"_Lyon thought utterly stunned.

"That's just..insane…" Sting managed. Rogue stared in shock.

"What _is _she?!"

Lucy lunged at Jura, who in turn rushed her with a challenging bellow.

"They're going in for a close quarters fight! This tremendous battle of magic is going to the close combat stage!" Chapati yelled. Jenny's eyes were wide.

"They're monsters…"

"They're Wizard Saints. Now you know what that title means." Yajima murmured.

Lucy created two blades of ice and swung at Jura in a scissor cross, but he covered his fists with dense rock and blocked before jabbing at her. Lucy danced aside with a spin and swung at his neck.

Jura beat the sword aside with his fist and swung at her again. This time, he connected with her jaw, but she spat blood and slashed at him, cutting a wound in his chest. Jura staggered back, but Lucy leaped at him and high kicked him in the chin. Jura punched her in the stomach with his rock clad fists in retaliation.

She suddenly created long thorns of ice that were connected to her body, spiking through the rock coating and slicing his hand. He grunted in pain, but responded by putting an armored coating of rock all over his body, not unlike the armor of a samurai.

With a roar, Jura kicked and Lucy backflipped to dodge, slashing at him as she landed. He howled as the armor was cut and the ice blade tore another wound into his leg. Jura gritted his teeth and punched her again, but the damage was mutual when he was spiked by her thorny overcoat.

Lucy skidded away, and decided to quit the thorns with a tch, "This'll get us nowhere and we're almost out of time." Jura also lost his armor, staring at her seriously.

"So, this is to be our final attack?" Jura asked.

"It would seem so." she muttered. Lucy frowned at her opponent. "_Neither of us has taken sufficient damage for a single attack to defeat us. I didn't want to use, __I think I've to use it__.__"_

"Sorry, Jura. I'm putting this fight to an end right here." She went to Ice make pose and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Jura narrowed his eyes and spoke slowly.

"What are you up to?"

Lucy didn't respond and kept breathing evenly, stabilizing her magic power. The air grew frigid as her magic intensified.

Erza felt a chill go down her spine, her breath creating fog as the temperature dropped drastically.

"This feeling…? What's it?!" Erza whispered.

"S-So cold" Natsu and Elfman shivered in cold, Natsu make a fire to warm them out. Jura clapped his hands together quickly with a bellow.

_"Rumbling Mt. Fuji!"_A massive eruption of power burst from the ground, but Lucy already appeared in front of Jura with a cry.

"Metsuryuu Ougi: Ryūsenka(Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Dragon Hail Flower)!"

a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Lucy hands and Jura, encasing and freezing him in flower ice form.

The blast force sent out a huge blizzard at the crowd, which screamed at the sheer power of the collision.

Some people were actually lifted slightly off their seats, but they were all chattering their teeth from cold. The entire arena was suddenly encased in a layer of ice that crawled up the walls and stopped just short of the spectators.

A huge smoke cloud covered the field as the screams faded to silence. The tension in the air was heavy with anticipation as every person in the colosseum held their breath.

"Ryūsenka?" Mira manage to whispered. If Gajeel's jaw went any further down, it would've hit the arena below him.

"What the fuck"

"Dear mother of god." Laxus managed, unable to tear his eyes from the sight of glittering ice all over the field.

Natsu said nothing, for once completely stunned into silence.

"JURA-SAN!" Chelia shrieked. Yuuka stared at the cloud of smoke.

"Did he lose?!"

"That's crazy! Monstrous, ice-cold, freakishly, CRAZY!" Toby screeched. Lyon shivered.

"Wh-wh-wh-what an attack! That's a Wizard Saint! That's the incredible power of the ten strongest mages!" Chapati stuttered into the mic.

Once her teeth stopped chattering, Jenny also managed to gasp a reaction. "I..I have..no words…"

"Perhaps the staff will not be so reckless anymore when pairing such battles." Yajima muttered, though even he was also shocked at the power he'd just witnessed.

The smoke cleared, revealing Lucy staring at frozen Jura who looks shook from the devastating force of the attack. All of his body was frozen as consequence of being hit with such a powerful ice spell. After the ice broken, his eyes were wide, his teeth gritted, but he couldn't stand up and collapsed. The crowd cheered as Chapati yelled into the mic.

"JURA'S DOWN! THE WINNER IS FAIRY TAIL A CELESTIAL"

Cheers roared out from the crowd and from Fairy Tail.

Lucy also fell to her knees, panting for breath. Jura looked up at her in surprise.

"Wh-what-?"

"Dammit, I almost…" she gasped. Lucy caught her breath and shook her head. "Almost had it. My apologies, but that spell..is still incomplete. I haven't mastered it entirely." The crowd was quiet for a moment. Then they shrieked as one.

_**"EEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"**_

"I-incomplete- HUH?!" Erza's eyes damn near popped out of her head.

"That wasn't even the real spell?!" Natsu said in shocked.

"Wha-wha-wha.." Elfman stuttered like an idiot.

"How could a spell of that caliber NOT be complete with so much power gunning for it?!" Gajeel exclaimed. Makarov gaped.

"T-that scale of p-power from an un-un-unmastered attack?!" Makarov stammered

"It's definitely on par with the other three legendary spells of Fairy Tail." Mavis smiled. "Magnificent. I look forward to seeing it's true form."

Minerva eyed the end result with wide eyes. "Unmastered attack?"

"I've memorized it completely. And I won't be forgetting it in a hurry." Rufus said like it was the most oblivious thing.

"So, those are the Wizard Saints, eh? What a couple of beasts." Orga grunted while Sting and Rogue stared at Lucy.

_"Celestial__...To think, such a woman was in Fairy Tail__, plus she's the Ice Dragon Slayer__. Not that I'll say it to her face, but I'm sure even __Minerva__ knows that __Celestial__ is certainly the top woman mage in this competition. To be honest, after witnessing that, she could very well be THE top mage here__"_

Mato walked onto the field once it was cleared of ice and the Wizard Saints had left to nurse their injuries. He smiled and held up a hand.

"Well, that was a magnificent series of battles for day one! Here are the final standings at the end of the first day!

1st. Sabertooth (20pt.)

2nd. Raven Tail (18pt.)

3rd. Fairy Tail B (11pt.)

4th. Fairy Tail A (10pt.)

5th. Lamia Scale (6pt.)

6th. Blue Pegasus (4pt.)

7th. Mermaid Heel (3pt.)

8th. Quatro Cerberus (2pt.)

"Well, Sabertooth's on top, as expected! But the biggest shock is most certainly that both Fairy Tail teams are high up in the rankings! The boos from the tournament's beginning mean little, now!" Chapati exclaimed. Yajima nodded.

"What did I tell you? The Tenrou Team is not to be underestimated."

The crowd roared approval as the Pumpkin Man finished things up.

"Competitors, go back to your quarters and rest up for day two! It's all uphill from here! If you aren't prepared, the battles of the coming days will run you raw, so be back here tomorrow at 100%! That's all!"

The stadium cheered one more time and then the crowds started to leave.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, let's raise a mug for our great start at Daimatou Enbu, and for Lucy for defeating Jura" Makarov announced.

"Cheers!"

At Bar Sun, Fairy Tail bumped their drinks together for the who-knows-what time that night. Cana was totally sloshed, hiccuping as she commented on her guild's performance.

"Was that all?-hic- Just third and fourth place..?"

"Ah shaddup. You weren't even there because you were too busy checking out all the bars." Gray growled.

"I was watching the whole time! They had lacrima vision in every bar in the city!" Cana retorted. Lissana sighed.

"How about we just celebrate how awesome our teams looked out there? We went from drool to cool in a day! By the crowd's perspective, anyway." Romeo thought about commenting on that, then remembered the stick and kept his words to himself. At a table with the Master and Lucy, Mira smiled at the Wizard Saint.

"Still, to think you had an attack like that up your sleeve…That definitely scored us a ten points with the crowd!"

"It scored points for our team, that's for sure! We must have scared them witless!" Makarov laughed, a little woozy himself. Lucy shook her head with a sigh.

"No, I still didn't master that attack. It has been a year since Hyorinmaru taught me that technique, but I still…It's only recently I decided to consider using it in battle at all. Any earlier, and it probably would have had the same effect as Iced Shell."

"Same effect as Ice shell?" Gray said. "Well, come on guys! Let's just party tonight and get all fired up for tomorrow-gah!" He was suddenly smacked over the head by an indignant looking Natsu who growled.

"What the hell did I tell you about stealing my lines?!" Gray glared up at his brother and got in his face.

"Ah?! You wanna fight or something, hothead?!"

"Bring it, you damn ice princess!" Natsu hissed.

"Weren't you just saying something about a party?" Lucy sighed. The two no longer heard her, as they were too busy snarling in each other's faces like dogs over a bone.

"Flame brain!"

"Ice brain!"

"Human torch!"

"Frozen freak!"

"What'd you say?!"

"I said, you're a damn ice baby!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

Levy squealed as Lucy pulled her back quickly before she was caught up in the frenzied Dragon Slayer and Ice mage as they got into a fist fight on the floor. The guild laughed around them.

"That's it, boys!"

"Go for it, Natsu!"

"Gray-sama, sic him!" Gajeel suddenly kicked the door open with a bellow.

"OI, WHO THE HELL STARTED A FIGHT WITHOUT INVITING ME?!" He roared and joined the fray, making people back up in a circle around the three. Levy held her hands up in surrender.

"Come on guys, don't fight here! Master, tell them to stop!"

Makarov was totally drunk and just raised his glass with a cry.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Pathetic!" Cana laughed.

"Erza, could you stop those three from destroying the bar?" Lisanna asked as she looked at her. Erza nodded but she stopped by Lucy death glared.

"Don't ever think to stop them." Lucy suddenly walked towards the brawl with a dark smile.

"L-Lu-chan, you can't be serious…" Lecy blanched. The Wizard Saint replied by lunging forward and vanishing into shadow, then popping up in the middle of the fight and punching Gajeel and Natsu straight in the face before kicked Gray in the head.

Within seconds, the three Dragon Slayers plus one Ice mage were a roaring mix of thrown punches, kicking legs, and jarring head butts. Unfortunate bystanders were dragged into the fray occasionally and beaten down mercilessly, then thrown out and replaced. Lisanna laughed at this

"It's almost like we're at the guild!"

"Those four are completely insane." Freed muttered.

Gray suddenly appeared before him and kicked the unsuspecting rune mage straight into the waiting fists of the other three Dragon Slayers.

"PISS OFF!" The three Dragon Slayers shouted in unison and sent him flying straight through the roof. Watching the destruction, Levy protested.

"Come on, guys! We actually have to pay for the things we break here!" She was completely ignored. Lucy finally beat Natsu, Gray and Gajeel before walked out from the bar.

"I'll go back to the hotel" She said as she walked off.

"I'll come with you Luce!" Natsu said as he ran after her.

"Beats me…it's just me or those two seems always together lately?" Gray muttered.

"Now that you mention it yeah" Levy said."I remembered when we trained with Second Origin, Lu-chan seems sent a death glare to Ultear when Natsu hugged her in front of her"

"And when Lucy faced Jura, Natsu keep called her named in worried" Erza added earning nodded from the other. "there's something happen between those two?"

**At The Hotel**

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" Natsu asked startled as Lucy thrust him against the shelf in the hotel room. "What if someone-"

"Shut up." She covered his mouth and moved closer to him, sniffing his body as it stood drenched in sweat. She had been waiting for him all day, and the anticipation was driving her wild

"Lucy, I'm still all sweaty." Natsu said nervously as Lucy moved her lips to his ear.

"I know." she whispered softly as she took his vest off exposing his torso. She began to slowly lick the sweat off of his chest. Natsu shivered, while his salty taste made Lucy slowly quake with ecstasy.

"I'm tired after I fought Jura!" She began to lick around his nipple until it became erect. Natsu's face began turning red.

"Lucy-"she placed her lips on his, shutting him up. Their tongues melded, slowly but surely moving around as if they were fighting for territory.

Lucy began to remove her cloths on her own slowly taking off her cloak, to her surprise Natsu had already began to undo it for her as he ran his fingers through her golden hair, which was how he love it.

Lucy moved her head back, taking his bottom lip with her, letting it go as their saliva connected and dripped to the ground below them. She smiled lustfully at him.

"I thought you were fighting me after I fought Jura."

Natsu smirked, "Well you were being so aggressive, I couldn't resist." He blew a small spark of fire onto her shirt, burning it away, dissipating when her shirt was completely gone. She bit her lower lip and grabbed his scarf, pulling him closer to her

"Shut up." They resumed kissing, moving from the rocky shelf to the wall in the back of the room with Lucy tearing off Natsu's scarf and throwing across the room. Natsu turned things around and thrust Lucy against the wall, placing his body against hers.

Her body began to quiver as Natsu's warm breath moved up and down her neck, his mouth moving towards her earlobe. He slowly placed his teeth on it and began to nibble. Lucy felt a shock rush through her body and she began to moan.

Natsu had only just begun as he moved his hand up her smooth, soft stomach until he reached her breasts. He grabbed them with a firm grip and began to move them around, playing with them. Lucy began to protest.

"Natsu," she could barely speak because of the pleasure, "You know touching there is un…fair." Natsu continued unabated as he whispered in her ear.

"You started it, besides I haven't even taken them out yet." He began to kiss her neck as Lucy became lightheaded.

She moved to stop his hand, but Natsu quickly grabbed it and placing her left arm behind her, binding it tightly while the fingers of his right hand slowly interlocked with Lucy's other rouge arm, holding it against the wall. The pain felt so good. He then undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. He looked at her exposed breasts for a moment, causing Lucy to give him a slightly irritated look.

"You know I hate it when you stare at them." her face red.

"I can't help it, I just like to look at them." Natsu smirked as he moved his hand under them, their size was enough to cover Natsu's entire palm. They were soft, supple, & smooth; bouncing as he moved his hand up and down underneath them. The warmth of his hands on her body made Lucy's knees shake.

Natsu moved his mouth closer to her nipples and breathed on them sensually, the sensation making the mighty wizard quake in her boots. He opened his mouth and tongue slowly slithered out, until the tip had touched her bare nipple. He moved his tongue around until it had become erect, he then went in for the kill.

He placed his teeth on it, sending another surge of electricity through Wizard Saint's body. She could feel her panties becoming moist as Natsu continued his attack on her. "Natsu…please." Her voice quaking, "Please stop teasing me."

Natsu looked at her with a smug look, "What's wrong? Has the mighty Lucy Heartfilia, one of ten Wizard Saint been conquered?" Just as he said these words, Natsu found himself spinning around, hitting the ground with a large thud. He looked up to see Lucy standing over him, a determined look in her eye as she bent down towards his pants.

She slowly pulled them off until he was completely naked, she took off her skirt, her body now fully exposed save for her pink panties and black boots. Natsu's brash attitude was now replaced by a look of fear, he knew how Lucy was when she took control. Lucy then held his cock firmly in her hands. As she slowly began to stroke it, Natsu could only lie there as she took control.

She moved her nose close to it and sniffed it, the smell of his cock made her even wetter. She had been waiting for this all day, and she could no longer hold back.

"Don't get overconfident Natsu." She said lustfully as she continued to stroke him, "You are 7 years too early to be able to tame me." She smirked, licking her lips in anticipation as she moved her mouth towards him. Licking the tip before letting glide inside her mouth.

Natsu let out a groan of ecstasy as he felt the warmth of Lucy's mouth around him. Her mouth moving up and down, her tongue continuing to lick him as she stroked. She finally stopped and moved forward, her hand still gripping his cock. She looked into his eyes triumphantly.

"Now apologize for teasing me earlier." Her hand still moving up and down his throbbing piece. Natsu tried to fight, but the pleasure was too much for him to bear. He still managed to protest.

"No." he let out weakly. Lucy smirked at him.

"Fine, have it your way." She moved down and once again placed her mouth on her toy. As she continued to cover it in saliva, she moved her free hand into her panties. She then placed two of her fingers into her wet hole, letting the pleasure wash over her as she satisfied both herself and the dragon slayer.

When she had done all she could with her mouth, she slid her undergarments off and stood atop Natsu once more, slowly placing his cock inside her. Natsu once again moaned as he felt himself going inside of Lucy.

"I told you to apologize." She said, her voice slowly quaking from sheer pleasure. She began to move her hips to and fro as she rode him like a knight should her steed. Each motion felt like flowing water as Natsu placed his hands on her hips. Lucy bent forward, arching her back and placing her hands on the ground next to Natsu's head to brace herself.

As she continued to move, Natsu could see her breasts moving above him, swaying back and forth like metronome. Unable to restrain himself her began to play with them. Nibbling each nipple, giving both breasts the attention he thought they deserved. Pinching the right while sucking on the left, switching every so often.

"Ah!" Lucy's pleasurable shriek echoed throughout the room where the two waged "war". She looked down at Natsu, "No Natsu…stop…" she tried to protest but the tandem attack of Natsu inside of her along with him playing with her breasts made her feel too good.

Lucy continued to move her hips and widened her eyes in surprise when Natsu sat up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around his, also draping her arms over his shoulders as he stood up, her fingers running through his bright pink hair.

He walked back to the wall, placing her body against it. The ice cold sensation made her shiver, as she felt herself form around him. Natsu began to move in full force, and it drove Lucy wild; her moans and gasps of ecstasy echoed throughout the storage room. She had never felt Natsu move like this before, the rush, the pleasure, the pain, she couldn't live without it, without him.

Natsu firmly grabbed her ass, squeezing between his palms as he moved them back to the floor; this time Lucy was on her knees, Natsu kneeling behind her. He pulled on her long blonde hair and whispered in her ear, "Now what was that about an apology?"

Lucy could feel her body reaching its breaking point, but even on her hands and knees she refused to relent. "What did I tell you about teasing me?" Natsu smirked and began to move furiously, thrusting in and out as his pelvis continually hit against her butt.

The pulling of her hair forced Lucy to look straight ahead of her as her arms began to give out.

SMACK!

Lucy gasped in absolute pleasure as Natsu suddenly smacked her ass. She but her lower lip as the pain surged through her body, her knees grew weak.

SMACK! SMACK!

Two more times he struck her, and two more times she moaned. She had no idea Natsu could get the aggressive, and she loved every minute of it. Natsu continued to thrust from behind as he pulled her hair, and smacked her bottom once more making a print on her.

SMACK!

The last hit was so powerful that she sat all the way up until her back against Natsu's chest as he continued to move. She extended her arms behind her, wrapping them around Natsu's neck as he placed both of his hands under her breasts.

Her moaning increasing as the sweat continued to fall from their bodies. Natsu lightly bit the side of Lucy's neck, and tightened his lips on hier neck as if he was sucking out her very soul. Her body began to go numb as she managed to utter one last sentence before being overtaken.

"Natsu…I want you on top of me." She groaned in between strokes.

Natsu complied and lied her on her back on the ground. He then hovered over her, but before going inside he placed his fingers in her. Lucy moaned louder as Natsu moved his fingers inside of her. He then moved his head down and began to lick her juices as they seeped out.

Lucy could hardly think straight as she gripped Natsu's hair tightly as if her life depended on it. She arched her back, moving her body up and down as if to shake him off, but Natsu followed without missing a beat. Lucy bit her lower lip until it bled.

"Natsu...please." she begged, but he wasn't done yet. Puckering his lips, her blew a small warm flame towards Lucy's opening.

"Ahhh!" Lucy's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the flame sure through her body. Natsu had never done anything like that before, her head was completely empty only being filled with thoughts of him as she came back to Earth. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Natsu...put it in me...now. Please, I can't wait anymore." she pleaded with him, her body dripping with sweat and her voice quaking.

Natsu complied and inserted himself into Lucy once again. This time he moved slower so she could feel every inch of him. He bent over until his chest was touching her breasts. She moved her arms up his, feeling his guild tattoo before wrapping her arms around his neck once more; wrapping her legs around him as he continued to move.

They looked lovingly into each other's eyes as Natsu began to move faster. Each thrust was like a shot or adrenaline to Lucy, causing her heart to race and her toes to curl. She could feel herself losing her mind, her body began to go numb, she was losing herself inside of him, and she couldn't be happier.

They kissed again as Natsu moved even faster. They could feel their bodies reaching their limit. Natsu felt Lucy scratching his back and the pain made pleasure that much more satisfying. Lucy felt a shock in her body and she knew what was coming, Natsu felt it too. They started to become lightheaded as their bodies grew numb.

"Lucy," Natsu let out as his body started to quake. Lucy could barely speak but she managed to utter a few words.

"Natsu, please. Inside me."

Even though her words were scrambled he still knew what she meant. As they reached Orgasm, Lucy let out a yell of such pure ecstasy that it could be felt everywhere. Her voice reached a pitch so high that it was foreign to even her. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure overtake her as Natsu released inside of her.

After a few minutes, they looked at one another and kissed passionately.

"I love you so much." Lucy said softly

"I love you too." Natsu said back with his usual goofy smile. "You know you're sexier when your voice gets that high."

"Shut up." They kissed one more time before finally asleep.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to the competition of the second day: Chariot!" Chapati began. "This competition consists of reaching the goal without falling off of the connected chariots."

"However, this is not some regular race. " Yajima added.

"COOL!" Jason from Weekly Sorcerer, the guest of the second day, shouted. "COOL! COOL!"

"The chariots underfoot are constantly in motion, so even a moment of carelessness can be your undoing." Chapati continued. "They pass through the major sightseeing spots in Crocus. Which team will be the first to arrive at the goal, here at the Domus Flau? Let's find out!"

"We'll be transmitting images from the race to everyone here by lacryma vision." He added.

Jason looked around as screens began to form over the arena, showing every contestant. "COOL!"

"At any rate..." Chapati turned to Yajima. "Yajima-san, with this kind of competition, who do you think stands the best chance?"

"Hmm..."

"Why was Natsu sent out?" Gray paled. "The name 'Chariot' is a dead give-away for this competition!"

"He wanted to participate in this event." Lucy grinned sadistically. "And he's going to make us lose this... how fitting that he's punishing himself while doing it."

"Trailing at the back, far from the lead, Fairy Tail Team A's Natsu is in a groggy state!" Chapati confirmed their fears. "Right next to him, Fairy Tail B' Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sting are in a similar condition! What in the world is going on here, Yajima-san?"

"The three of them seem to have something in common..." Yajima observed.

"COOL!"

"The one bad with transportation..." Gajeel moaned, sweating. "Should be Salamander, right?"

"Well then, let's take a look at the others!" The screens shifted. "In the lead is Raven Tail's Kurohebi!"

The thin man clad completely in black smirked.

"Right behind him are Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuuka, and Mermaid Heel's Risley!"

"Men!"

"You're able to keep up pretty well, despite that body type..." Yuuka glanced at the woman next to him.

"Don't look down on the chubby!"

"Somewhat behind them is Quatro Cerberus' reserve member, Bacchus!"

"I'm beat..." Bacchus groaned, staggering ahead. "The alcohol from yesterday hasn't worn off..."

Yuuka thrust his arms out behind him. "Wave Boost!" He shouted, propelling himself forward and sending a wave of energy at Ichiya and Risley. "You won't be able to use magic in this wave!"

"Don't look down on the chubby!" Risley countered, dodging the wave and running along the side of the chariot.

"There it is!" Chapati cheered. "Risley's Gravity Transformation! She's dodged the wave and is running on the edge of the chariots!"

"A wave that nullifies magic... in that case..." Ichiya took out two small tubes and stuck them up his nose. "The Power of Perfume! Zero-Distance Inhalation!"

The crowd groaned in disgust when they saw him do that. Ichiya roared as he easily shot past Yuuka and his energy wave. "Men!"

"They're trying their best, huh..." Bacchus grinned. "My soul is shaking, dammit... I have to try a bit harder too..."

He raised his foot and slammed it into his chariot, destroying it and the ground under it with almost no effort. The carts in front shook and rose up from the force, knocking Ichiya, Risley, and Yuuka into the air.

"Going ahead!" He cheered, running past them. "If you fall, you lose!"

"What... was that..." Ichiya groaned.

Yuuka frowned. "How cheap..."

"Don't look down on the chubby..." Risley muttered, now slim for some reason.

"She's not chubby anymore!" Chapati exclaimed.

"Gravity Transformation!" Jason shouted. "COOL!"

Kurohebi scowled when Bacchus shot right past him and through the finish line.

"Straight to the goal!" Chapati declared. "Quatro Cerberus receives 10P!"

Goldmine grinned. "Wild..."

"Four!" The rest of Quatro Cerberus's team chorused.

"Next to arrive is Raven Tail's Kurohebi!" Chapati continued. "Third is Risley, fourth is Yuuka, fifth is Ichiya. The remaining three are pathetically battling it out for last place..."

"Ugh..." Natsu moaned.

"It can't be..." Gajeel was covering his mouth. "I'm fine with transportation... was fine... ugh..."

"Well then..." Sting grinned, sweat running down his face. "You finally got accustomed to it. To being a real Dragon Slayer... congratulations, newbie."

Gajeel grit his teeth. Mustering up all the strength he could, he shot an iron club at Sting and knocked the weakened teen off the chariot.

"Sting has fallen off!" Chapati shouted. "Sabertooth receives no points!"

A moment later, a burst of fire crashed into Gajeel, knocking him off as well.

"And with that, the competition is over!" Chapati announced. "Fairy Tail A's Natsu gets 2 Points. Team B's Gajeel gets 1 Point With that, the rankings are as follows:"

**1. ****Raven Tail**** – ****26 ****P****ts****.**

**2****. ****Sabertooth**** – 20****P****ts****.**

**3****. ****Fairy Tail A**** – 1****3****P.**

**3****. ****Fairy Tail B**** – 1****3****P.**

**5. Quatro Cerberus – 12P.**

**6. ****Lamia Scale ****– ****10 ****P****ts****.**

**7. ****Mermaid Heel ****– ****9****P.**

**8. ****Blue Pegasus**** – 7P.**

"Well then, it's time for today's battle portion! What sort of exciting battles will we see today?" Chapati wondered. "The first battle will be between Raven Tail's Kurohebi and Sabertooth's Minerva!"

"It's a stare-down between snake and tiger!" Chapati observed. "Who will claim victory in the end?"

"I hope to see a fair battle." Yajima added.

"Minerva..." Jason grinned. "! COOL!" Lucy walked up to her team and looked into the arena.

"Let's begin the first match!" Chapati shouted, prompting a muscled man to smash a thick stick into a gong.

**Time Skip**

"The match is over!" Chapati shouted. "The winner is Sabertooth's Minerva! Sabertooth now has 30 points!."

"Well..." Chapati decided to press on. "Let's compose ourselves and begin the second match of the day. Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus!"

Bacchus walked into the arena, staggering slightly and holding a flask of booze.

"And he will fight against Fairy Tail A's..."

"Ho..." A small regal man smiled. "You arranged the match-up properly, right?"

"Your Majesty." Arcadios bowed to the king.

"I'm looking forward to it." The king smiled. "Bacchus vs Erza. This will truly be an excellent match."

Arcadios paled. "Eh?"

"What is it?"

"Did... did you just say Erza?" Arcadios started to sweat. "The one I arranged for..."

"Elfman!" Chapati shouted, unknowingly filling in for him. Mira looked troubled.

"Elfman..."

"Elf-niichan..." Lisanna was in a similar state.

"Go forth!" Lucy told him. "There is no path for us but that of victory!"

"What I wanted to see was Bacchus against Erza!" The king raged.

"My deepest apologies." Arcadios looked down. "It was my mistake."

**Flashback Start**

"Your Majesty." Arcadios knelt before the throne. "The first day of the Daimatou Enbu has ended without incident."

"They were quality games." The king observed.

"Regarding the second day's battle part..." Arcadios hesitated. "I humbly inquire if you have any requests."

"That's right..." The king mused. "I want to see Sting and Rogue, but I also want to save the best for later... that's it! I want to see Bacchus!" He decided. "Make sure Bacchus is included."

Arcadios nodded. "Which team shall the match-up be against?"

"From Fairy Tail Team A..." The king rubbed his chin. "The one that transforms... I don't remember the name. E-something..."

"Understood." Arcadios nodded.

**Flashback End**

"I've made a mistake!"

"Go, Fairy Tail!" Someone in the crowd cheered.

"But he's up against Bacchus..."

"Is that huge guy strong?"

"Hey..." Bacchus smirked. "Why don't we make a bet like those guys before us?"

"Hm?"

"Your two sisters are some real beauties..." Bacchus observed. "If I win, lend them to me for a night. Both of them at once!" Both women in question paled.

"And if you win..." Bacchus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see..."

"Men.."

"Huh"

"As a man there are things I can't forgive, you hunting dog." Elfman stepped forward, clenching his fists. "I'll tear you apart."

"I'm glad we have an agreement." Bacchus grinned. "My soul can't stop shaking."

"Yawn..." Natsu stretched and sat up in bed. "That was a good nap..." He stood up and walked out the room."I guess I'll see who's gonna fight"

"This is quite the battle!" Chapati crowed. "Neither side is giving an inch! However, Elfman seems to be tiring..."

"A night with those beautiful sisters..." Bacchus grinned. "How wonderful."

"Elf-niichan..."

"He'll be fine." Evergreen assured Lisanna. "He's a guy that comes through when it counts."

"Beast Soul: Weretiger!" Elfman charged forward, instantly turning into a tiger-like creature and managing to land a hit, knocking Bacchus a few meters away.

Bacchus smirked as the two of them continued to try and pummel each other. "Wild..."

"Four!" The rest of his team sang.

"They're evenly matched." Gray observed.

"Bacchus' magic is one that focuses magical energy into one's palms. It's a relatively orthodox magic, but he's mastered a form of martial arts that lets him use that magic to its' fullest potential." Lucy explained.

"It's called the Hanging-Chop Fist. It uses those special stances to make palm strikes more effective. However, he's made some improvements to it and created a Drunken Hanging-Chop Fist. That makes it impossible to predict his attacks and his destructive power is also increased. But that's not the problem."

Erza frowned. "He hasn't even touched the gourd he brought with him yet."

"So that means..." Gray grit his teeth. "He's not even trying right now?"

"I guess I'll have a fun night." Bacchus observed, slamming Elfman into the ground.

"It hasn't been decided yet." Elfman stood up and grinned. "Our wager... should I win, the name of your guild... will be Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games." Bacchus burst out laughing.

"Ok, fine." He reached for his flask. "It's decided then. Now let's put an end to this." Elfman scowled when Bacchus finished his drink and began to wobble.

"Beast Soul-"

"It's useless!" Bacchus crowed, blurring past him after having hit him several times. His smile faded when he looked down and noticed his hands bruised and bleeding sluggishly in a few places. "My hands... what the hell is this?"

"Lizardman..." Elfman finished, now in a scaly form with spikes all over it. "If I can't hit you, I'll just have you hit me. Now come on! Bring it! Your hands and my body... whichever breaks first determines the victor!"

"Quite the strategy..." Mira frowned. "Lizardman's scales have countless spikes, so it's quite suitable against an opponent fighting with his bare hands... but his opponent is one who can break through even those scales."

"Hehehe... you're an interesting guy!" Bacchus grinned. "My soul is shaking! Bring it!"

"This... this is amazing!" Chapati shouted, watching as Elfman and Bacchus struggled against each other. "A truly fascinating clash of wills! Will it end first for the attacker, or will the defender be the first to fall? This match... who will be the victor?"

Soon after, Elfman's Take-Over faded and both men stopped fighting, facing each other and panting heavily. The crowd watched as both of them staggered, then Elfman fell to his knees.

"You... are... called... Elfman..." Bacchus rasped, before smiling widely. "Ahahaha! You know, you... are a man!"

And with that, he collapsed.

"Bacchus is down!" Chapati announced. "And with this the victory is Elfman, Fairy Tail Team A has 23 points!"

"COOL!"

"Heh." Natsu grinned, watching the scene with Wendy, Charle, and Porlyusica. "Awesome applause! Way to go, Elfman!"

"I may have underestimated Elfman a little..." Lucy observed, smiling at the heavily bandaged man. "But his endurance and strength of will is possibly unrivaled in our guild. We'll definitely build upon his well-earned victory."

"I guess you're unable to continue, though." Erza sighed, then glanced at Wendy. "Does that mean you're joining the team again?" Wendy nodded.

"Excellent." Natsu grinned.

"Well..." Porlyusica cut in. "The next match is already starting, so get going! Observing the enemy is part of the key to victory, you know."

Natsu nodded. "Take care then, granny."

"Relax." Bixlow grunted. "We Raijinshuu will protect this place."

"My runes will stop any outsiders from entering here." Freed added.

"We won't let this place get attacked a second time." Evergreen finished. Elfman grit his teeth as the others left.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmph." Evergreen smirked. "Couldn't you come up with a more direct battle strategy?"

"Come on now..." Freed chuckled. "You should let the injured one lest."

Bixlow grinned and pushed Evergreen towards Elfman's bed. "Should we let Ever sleep with you?"

"Stop messing around!"

Lisanna's eyes widened when she noticed the participants of the third match already down in the arena.

"Whoa... Elf-niichan is being followed up by Mira-nee?"

"Charle!" Happy noticed the Exceed and waved wildly.

"Hey." Lily nodded to her. "Have you recovered?"

"Waaah!" Happy leapt at her. "I was so worried!"

"Enough already." Charle sighed, easily dodging his tackle. "The match is starting, isn't it?" she smiled. "Mirajane! Please try your best!"

Her eyes widened. "What... this..."

Happy sweatdropped. "That..." Lily sighed and shook his head.

"Master, calm down..." Romeo pulled an excited Makarov back into his seat.

"How's this?" Mira, wearing only a bra and underwear, asked coyly while pushing her breasts up. Her opponent, a nearly naked Jenny Realight smirked.

"And how about this?" She leaned back, pushing her chest out at the same time. The crowd swooned.

Natsu's jaw dropped. "What's going on here?"

"Mira-san..."

Gray sighed, watching both Lucy and Erza lean forward and pay rapt attention to the match. "Oi, what's with you two?"

"Quiet, Gray!" Both of them snapped at him. "Women are stripping here!"

"It seems those two used to work together in the modeling business..." Happy observed.

"So there was a special rule that made it into a swimsuit contest..." Lily added. Charle sighed.

"Despicable."

Mira leaned forward and tugged at her hair, flashing her panties to the entire audience as she did so. "Here?"

"Yes..." Jenny cooed, slowly rubbing her chest and stomach.

Most of the crowd was in euphoria at this point. "They can do this sort of thing in the battle portion?" Wendy asked, feeling unusually hot for some reason.

On the other side of the stands, Hibiki smiled.

"To think we'd have to use a reserve member on the second day..."

"It can't be helped. " Ren grumbled. "Ichiya-san's in that condition..."

Eve leaned in. "So have they determined what's wrong with him?"

"He stuck his perfume tubes too far up his nose." Ren deadpanned. "Ended up breaking several blood vessels and having a severe nosebleed."

"Good thing he isn't here." Hibiki nodded sagely. "He would only get worse."

Jenny sighed and stood up. "As expected, you're quite formidable... Mira."

"You as well." Mira nodded. "It has been a while, Jenny."

"I didn't think you'd go for a swimsuit contest like this." Jenny observed.

"I don't really like slug-fests." Mira smiled. "We're better off reaching a peaceful result, right?"

"The former swimsuit model colleagues!" Chapati shouted. "With both of them suing transformation magic... this is a dream come true! The judges will be the three of us here!"

"Hold it!" Arania declared, as she, Arania and Risely leapt into the arena in their swimsuits. "It won't do to let these little girls get all the attention!"

"When it comes to strength, as well as beauty…" Arania added, the trio landed.

"Mermaid Heel is Number One." The three women chorused.

"Stop right there!" Sherry announced as she, Chelia, too, entered the fray. "You people don't have enough love! If you think you can please the crowd just by posing in swimsuits, you're gravely mistaken. It's all about love. Without love…"

"You can't beat us." Chelia finished.

"This is no time to just sit back and be impressed." Mavis reminded.

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit." Cana stated.

"Don't worry." Mavis smiled. "I anticipated that so I came prepared with enough swimsuits for everyone. You three can't just sit back and watch either." She reminded Erza's group.

"Let's all join in!"

"When other people from the cheering section take the field, doing nothing is not an option." Erza declared.

"What, you're going out, too?" Gajeel asked the other female mage on the team who was already decked in her bikini.

"A woman in love has to battle at a time like this." Juvia retorted.

"I'm sick of hearing about it" Laxus complained.

"I think this has gotten out of hand." Mirajane noted, the rest of the females clustered in the arena.

"Well, it's not bad as a fun little stunt." Jenny remarked.

"Still and all, this match is just between Mirajane and Jenny." Chapati reminded.

"In that case, there's no point in us being out here." Levy pointed out.

"The main thing is that we have fun." Mavis stated.

"And how is that a ghost like you get such a kick out of this?" Cana wondered.

"I bet anything her personality has an effect on the mood of our Guild." Levy declared.

"What, you're here, too?" Erza blinked, spotting Evergreen beside her.

"I won't let you people hog the spotlight." Evergreen replied.

"The next theme is school swimsuits." Chapati announced.

"Why are we suddenly in weird fetish swimwear?" Levy wondered

"You don't really look out of place, Wendy." Lisanna remarked.

"That doesn't make me happy!" Wendy wailed.

"Next up is bikinis and thigh-high heels." Chapati declared.

"For some reason, this feels even more embarrassing than the swimsuit alone." Lisanna noted.

"Moving on, girls in glasses." Chapati continued.

"This isn't any change for me." Laki shrugged.

"Cat ears!" Chapati was on a roll.

"Is there any point for me to wear them?" Carla sighed.

"Bondage!" Chapati announced.

"This is also a form of love." Sherry cracked her whip.

"You are too into it." Chelia gaped.

"Well, Erza?" Evergreen taunted. "Are you about ready to admit defeat?"

"Did you say something?" Erza retorted, brandishing a nine o-wisp.

"I lose." Evergreen conceded.

"The next theme is 'wedding dress'." Chapati declared. "Prepare a partner and get into bridal gear."

"I'm sorry for suddenly dragging you into this, Master." Mirajane smiled, partnering Makarov.

"This is part of job to be master…"

"Well, you were at hand…" Jenny shrugged, Hibiki at her side.

Levy sweatdropped as Jet and Dory decked it out on who was to be her partner, before turning to an uninterested Gajeel, Pantherlily having partnered up with Asuka.

"I'm the groom for you, right, Carla?" Happy asked.

"Well, since we're both Exceeds…" Carla relented.

"Juvia, I'm the one for you!" Lyon declared, Juvia in his arms.

"Lyon-sama, but Juvia is…" Juvia stated. Suddenly gray flied and kick Lyo

"Gray-sama"

"It's no fun letting a teammate get snatched by a jerk from another guild"

"Juvia is very happy"

"Who should I…" Lucy looked around, only to be lifted off the ground by Natsu.

"Natsu…"

"Hey Luce…."

"The wedding showdown is over." Chapati declared, the bell ringing. "Let's go back to the swimsuit showdown."

"I think it's about time I put in an appearance." Ooba Babasaama announced.

"That's…."

"Lamia Scale's Oba Babasama is going to show you what a woman's charm is!" she leapt off her stand. Everyone instantly went white-out.

"With that single strike, the excitement in this arena went down the drain." Chapati remarked. "The interlopers suddenly lost interest and are returning to their seats."

"COOL DOWN"

"Mira, this is the end!" She declared. "Why don't we go with the flow of the matches so far and make a bet?"

"Sounds good." Mira smiled. "What are we betting?"

"How about..." Jenny giggled. "The loser has to appear naked in the Weekly Sorcerer!" Cue nosebleeds.

Mira smiled. "Sure thing."

Jenny smirked. _"__You fell for it, huh... among the spectators, I don't know which one of us has more fans, but... the key is those three judges. I just happened to ask about their preferences during a dinner meeting__"_

" _it seems they prefer young girls! And with Mira having aged normally these seven years, she's older than me! I'm the younger one, so no matter what you pick, this is my win!__"_

"The next theme is battle suit" Chapati announced.

"This is my battle form!" Jenny said, changing into an outfit which, while still quite revealing, was clearly meant for combat. _All according to plan..._

"It's my turn then." Mira observed, beginning to glow. "Since we went with the flow and made a wager, then going with the flow again, I guess it's fine to finish things with a clash of strength?" Jenny paled.

"Huh?" A demonic-looking Mira stepped forward and smirked.

"Demon Mirajane – Sitri, huh..." Lucy smirked. "Her strongest Satan Soul..."

"I've acknowledged your wager." Mira told Jenny. "And now I'd like you to acknowledge my strength." Jenny screamed when Mira shot at her and slammed into her at a great speed.

"From a swimsuit contest..." Chapati watched Jenny collapse. "It turned into a battle of strength..."

"Well, the original rules were like this anyway." Yajima reminded him.

"COOL! COOL! COOL!"

"Victory, Mirajane!" Chapati shouted. "Fairy Tail B receives 10 points!"

"That was awesome" Gajeel said

"Get it now?" Laxus grunted. "That's not someone you want to piss off."

Jellal nodded. "Understood."

"She did it!" Juvia cheered.

"Sorry..." Mira smiled, powering down. "I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit."

The Trimens sweatdropped in unison when Jenny wailed comically, slumped in the middle of the arena.

"Well then, we've finally arrived at the last match of the second day of the Daimatou Enbu!" Chapati announced.

"Great work, Mira-san." Juvia told the older woman.

"I feel like I've shown quite a few inappropriate sides of myself..."

Gajeel smirked. "The best was at the end, though."

"That brings us to 23 Points..." Laxus observed. "Same as Team A."

"…"

Mira turned to the brooding man. "What is is, Mystogan?"

"Nothing..."

"The less he speaks, the better, right?" Gajeel told her. "If he continues acting like Mystogan, more people will feel safer around him."

Mira smiled. "Ah, I see."

"It's like the old Mira!" Natsu crowed. "As I thought, she's strong!"

Gray sighed. "Wasn't it supposed to be a swimsuit contest?"

"It was a swimsuit contest." Lucy countered. "I don't think there was any sort of 'no hitting' rule though."

"It was a loophole that Mira found and took advantage of." Erza nodded in complete agreement.

Wendy sweatdropped. "Something feels off about what you're saying..."

"Today's final match..." Chapati began. "Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi... vs Lamia Scale's Toby Horhota!"

"Good luck, Kagura-san." The hooded figure on Mermaid Heel's team smiled.

"Win this for us, ok?" Beth chirped.

"No need to worry!" Kagura laughed, flashing them a confident grin. "Me and my sword can handle it!" She looked up at the stands as she walked forward.

"Let's begin the match" Chapati announced.

**Time Skip**

"The... the match... is over..." Chapati forced out. "The victor is Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi!"

"And with this, Day 2 of the Daimatou Enbu has ended!" Chapati declared. "Those are the current rankings for the games!"

**1. ****Sabertooth**** – 30****P****ts****.**

**2. ****Raven Tail**** – 2****6 ****P****ts****.**

**3.****Fairy Tail A**** – ****23 ****P****ts****.**

**3****.**** Fairy Tail B**** – ****23 ****P****ts****.**

**5. ****Mermaid Heel**** – 1****9 ****P****ts****.**

**6****. ****Quatro Puppy**** – ****12 ****P****ts****.**

**7. Lamia Scale – 1****0 ****P****ts****.**

**8. ****Blue Pegasus**** – ****7 ****P****ts****.**

"Sabertooth still in the lead! But Raven Tail and Fairy Tail followed them from the back!" Chapati shouted.

"Our guild's name..." Rocker's jaw dropped. "It turned into Quatro Puppy..."

"It was a promise between men." Bacchus laughed. "Can't be helped."

"And on that note, see you all tomorrow!"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapati smiled. "The Daimatou Enbu has finally reached the middle portion of the competition, here on the third day."

"What kind of fierce events will we be able to see today?" Yajima wondered.

"Today's guest is Lahar-san of the Magic Council." Chapati introduced the third judge.

Lahar smiled. "It's been a while."

"Lahar-san... your position is Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, correct?"

"Indeed." Lahar nodded. "Any impropriety in the games will not be allowed."

In the stands, Doranbolt sighed. "Lahar, you... dragging me here along like that..." He glanced at the Fairy Tail teams and smiled wistfully.

"The third day's competition is Pandemonium!" Chapati announced. "There will be one participant from each guild!"

"I will go." Erza decided.

Cana smirked. "I'll go for B team."

Laxus frowned. "What happened to Mystogan?"

Juvia looked around. "He's not here..."

"Since the guest judge is a Magic Council member, he prefers to stay hidden, right?" Cana observed.

Mira nodded. "That's true..."

"If Er-chan is coming out, then let me go too, Kagura-chan!" Milliana begged.

"Go ahead."

"We're in front of a Council member." The gold-armored man warned Obra. "Don't do anything unnecessary."

Hibiki smiled. "I'll be going from Pegasus."

"I'll go." Orga decided. "I'll turn everyone into black lightning chili."

Minerva sweatdropped. "You don't even know what kind of competition it is."

Chelia gaped. "Jura-san is coming out?"

"Obaba's orders..." Lyon smirked. "Can't be helped."

"Mhm." Jura stepped forward. "Leave it to me. I'll not lose this time"

"Yesterday was my day off... my apologies." Matou bowed to the participants. "Now I'll explain the rules of Pandemonium."

Quatro Puppy's Novally watched in awe as a huge castle formed in the arena. "Wild..."

"The temple where evil monsters dwell..." Matou grinned. "Pandemonium."

Jura frowned. "Where's the monsters dwell... you say?"

"Yup. That's the setting." Matou explained. "Within the temple there are 100 monsters. Well, they're actually magical tools that we've created. They won't attack anyone in the audience, so relax."

"Anyway, the monsters are divided into five levels of power: D, C, B, A, and S. 50 D-levels, 30 C, 15 B, 4 A, and 1 S-level. Incidentally, in regards to the strength that D-class monsters have..."

A magical screen showed everyone a metallic horse-like monster tearing up a hallway and easily breaking walls.

"Ones like that, and even stronger ones than that... the place where 100 of them are lurking around, that is Pandemonium. As the class goes up, please note that the battle power goes up exponentially." Matou warned them. "The S-class monster has such strength that even one of the 10 Wizard Saints cannot be guaranteed to defeat it." Jura frowned at that.

"In order, each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with. This is called your 'challenge right'. For example, if one person chooses '3', then three monsters will appear inside the temple. If one succeeds in defeating those three, then that competitor gets three points and the next challenger declares their 'challenge right' from the remaining 97. This will continue until either there are no monsters left, or no competitors can continue fighting. At that point, the competition will end."

Milliana nodded. "It's like a counting game, right?"

"Exactly. Situational judgment becomes quite important." Matou agreed. "However, like I said before, the monsters have ranks. No matter what number of monsters you choose with your challenge right, the monsters will appear randomly."

"In other words, some sort of strategy is needed to avoid getting the S-class monster." Hibiki observed.

"If it's random, that sort of strategy won't work." Orga scoffed.

"No..." Hibiki smiled. "With probability theory, and my Archive... a strategy will work to some extent."

"Points are given for defeated monsters, with no regard to the monster's rank. Once you've entered the temple, you will be unable to leave until you've won."

"What happens if you go down inside the temple?" Cana asked Matou.

"Then the number of points you've earned up until then will stay as it is." Matou clarified for her. "The number of victories that turn will be counted as zero, and you'll leave like that. And with that..." He held out a box with sticks. "Please draw your lots, everyone."

Erza glanced at her stick. "Number 1."

"You're lucky." Cana grinned, waving her 'Number 8' stick. "It'll go back to being your turn the most."

"I was thinking this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw..." Erza mused, walking towards the temple.

"The luck of the draw?" Matou repeated, confused. "No... how should I put this? It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational awareness are more important than the order of battle..."

"No..." Erza smiled. "With this, it's no longer a game."

"Eh?"

"All 100 will be my opponents." Erza declared. "My challenge right will be 'hundred'."

Matou's jaw dropped. "That's... that's impossible! It's not set up so that one person could possibly defeat them all!"

"I don't care."

Inside the building, Erza announces her challenge to 100 monsters, which prompts numerous monsters to appear. As they attack, Erza Requips to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashes numerous D-class monsters, causing them to disintegrate.

Standing on top of a nearby pillar, Erza activates Blumenblatt and destroys several more, to the surprise of the audience and the announcers. As Romeo wonders whether she wanted to destroy them all, Makarov and Mavis state that what she attempts to do is measure the abilities and defensive capabilities of each monster.

Erza then Requips into her Black Wing Armor and attacks, with Pantherlily noting her attack power to have improved. As a fire-breathing monster attacks, Erza quickly changes to her Flame Empress Armor, protecting herself from the attack with a sword from her Sea Empress Armor and allowing her destroy some attacking C-class monsters. As she is further attacked by more monsters, Erza's counterattacks result in explosions around the area due to her use of a dual-sword technique of fire and water. As she is hurt by the damage, she is attacked by a monster she initially mistakes for the S-class monster.

Changing into her Sea Empress Armor and using a lightning-based attack, Erza quickly defeats the beast. However, she is then thrown into the wall. Despite this, Erza Requips to her Flight Armor equipped with the **Bastard Sword** and fights back, effectively destroying half the monsters in Pandemonium by doing so. As Erza begins tiring after, she is attacked by more monsters, which she destroys with relative ease until she is smashed into a wall. As more monsters join the fray, Erza dodges their blasts of Magic and counters with Lightning, creating explosions in the building and destroying them.

However, Erza is then attacked by an A-class monster, which seemingly punches her into the ground. However, Erza is revealed to have Requipped into her Adamantine Armor, using its defensive properties to destroy the arm of the attacking monster, which she subsequently throws out of the building. Changing into her Giants Armor, Erza pursues a small monster but is attacked by several larger ones, which she dispatches easily. Another A-class monster then approaches but, Requipping into her Morning Star Armor, Erza easily defeats it.

Requipping into her Giant's Armor to dispatch numerous more monsters which attack, Erza defeats the beasts before using her Lightning Empress Armor to deal with more attackers. Utilizing her Robe of Yuen, Erza defeats a C-class monster before changing to her Purgatory Armor and subsequently back to her Heart Kreuz Armor, revealing that only 4 monsters remain. Erza charges at the last A-class monster which comes down on her with a two-hand smash, which Erza blocks before changing into her training clothes and **Benizakura** to destroy the monster. As two B-class monsters attack, Erza jumps into the air and destroys one, using its body as a platform from which to attack the other.

With only the S-class monster left, Erza looks up at a small eye-like monster, thinking it to be said opponent. Bringing forth two swords and relieving Benizakura, Erza watches the small creature create a burst of Magic. Mato explains that when the S-class monster is the only one left, its power triples. The battle moves into the arena, with the now-large S-Class monster attempting to crush a weakened Erza with its foot. Kicking her across the arena, the monster kicks Erza once more, which she avoids by getting into the air and slashing the hands of the monster, destroying them.

"The Daimatou Enbu, Day 3: Pandemonium." Levy narrated as she wrote down what she was seeing. "I think I'll never forget the events of this day. As she becomes covered with wounds, the fairy that should have fallen to earth dances... here is Titania."

The Fairy Tail contingent cheered when Erza cleaved the S-calls monster in half.

"Almost like... a scarlet flower, blooming fully with pride." Levy finished.

Erza walked slowly out of the collapsing castle and raised her sword, giving a proud shout to the audience.

"Un... un... unbelievable!" Chapati shouted. "Somehow... by a single person... all 100 monsters have been defeated! Is this the true strength of the guild said to be the strongest seven years ago?"

"Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet dominates!" He cheered. "A massive victory that brooks no complaints! This huge applause has yet to stop!"

Yajima leaned back in his seat. "I give up..."

Lahar sighed. "I don't have any words..."

Doranbolt pressed his hands to his eyes, trembling.

Cana took a drink from her bottle. "There's no way to top her, huh..."

Milliana grinned. "As expected, Er-chan's the strongest!"

Hibiki shook his head. "That's Ichiya-san's girlfriend for you."

"Whoever who seeing this, must be afraid to be her boyfriend…" Novally forced out.

Jura nodded. "Magnificent.

"I don't like this." Orga scowled while Obra said nothing.

"Interesting..." Minerva smirked. "So they're really not just talk...Fairy Tail"

"Erza Scarlet." Kagura frowned. "That one knows Jellal well..."

"Pandemonium has been completely suppressed!" Chapati announced. "Fairy Tail A earns 10 Points!"

"Er... discussion has concluded that the remaining seven teams must finish establishing a rank order." Matou told the other participants. "It's a little anticlimactic, but we've prepared a simple game." He motioned to a machine with a hovering orb over it.

"What's that?"

"The Magic Power Finder, in short MPF".

"A device that measure magic power" Jura said.

"That's right, when this device is struck with magical power, that power is shown as a number. Those numbers will be used to determine a ranking."

"A simple comparison of power, huh... that probably leaves me at a bit of a disadvantage." Hibiki slung an arm around Cana. "By the way, Cana-san, are you free tonight?"

"I'm free, but... well..." Cana hesitated. "I might only be able to manage one barrel."

"You drink too much."

Novally tipped a large stack of empty barrels over. "That's a bit of an understatement..."

"That drunker" Gajeel grumbled

"This is not good." Laxus sighed.

"Cana-san!" Juvia called. "The competition's not over yet!"

"We'll continue with the order that was previously given." Matou told everyone.

"Then it starts with me!" Milliana threw her cloak off. "Here I go! Kitten Blast!"

An pink spiraling rope smashed into the MPF and a large '365' lit up.

"365" The crowd seem confused.

"We don't know if that number is high or not, without a basis for comparison." Chapati realized.

"Hmm..."

"That device is also used in our Rune Knights training." Lahar clarified. "That's a high number. It's at a level sufficient to become a squad captain."

Novally groaned as he walked away from a screen showing '124'.

Hibiki adjusted his tie. "It's my turn."

Eve frowned. "This is rather tough for Hibiki, who's not a power-based mage."

Ren nodded. "If only I had gone out..."

"Believe in your friend, you guys!" Ichiya told them.

"Ahhh..." Hibiki shuffled away from his '95'. "What a world..."

"This is what we get for believing in him..."

"Men..."

"Ahahaha!" Cana laughed and ruffled his hair as he hugged her around the middle. "Shall your Nee-san comfort you tonight?"

"Next up is Raven Tail's Obra!" Chapati drew everyone's attention to the blue man.

A weird black creature jumped out from under Obra's cloak and tackled the MPF, which lit up at '4'.

"This is somewhat unfortunate, but... there are no do-overs." Matou sighed, unaware that Cana stole his hat and was dancing in it.

"What are you doing, Obra?" Flare yelled. "Are you stupid?"

"Silence, Flare. His magic can't be shown in front of people." The gold-armored man chided her.

"He's a guy that has to be forced to get serious..." Nulpudding added.

Kurohebi chuckled.

"Orga's stepping in!" Chapati announced as Orga warmed himself up. "The applause is amazing!"

Orga flung his arms forward. "120mm Black Lightning Cannon!"

The score on the MPF jumped to 3825. Orga smirked and walked away from it, satisfied.

"Heh, ten times of my score?!" Milliana exclaimed.

"Well..." Chapati started. "We look forward to seeing if Jura, one of the 10 Wizard Saints, can surpass this number."

"Is it alright if I do this seriously?"

"Of course."

Jura pressed his hands together and focused. "Rumbling Mt. Fuji!"

A huge column of energy shot out of the ground and engulfed the entire machine, causing it to light up at '8544'.

"What?"

"Old-man that's wack"

"In other word unsurprising" Lucy said.

"This... this is a new record for the MPF!" Chapati shouted. "The title of Wizard Saint isn't just for show!"

"Amazing..." Makarov mumbled. "He'd be a match even for Gildarts..."

Mavis smiled. "Yeah, but we have Lucy and don't forget that the one carrying Gildarts' blood is right there."

"The last challenger is Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona!" Chapati observed. "It must be tough to follow up Jura... let's have her try her best!"

"She's totally sloshed, isn't she?"

"Even if she weren't drunk, it'd be tough for her to get four digits..."

"Let's aim for high three digits... third place." Lily said."but why'd see striping?"

Cana smirked and tossed her shirt away, revealing the Fairy Glitter marking on her arm. "Well then... I'm going to strike!"

"D….don't tel me Makarov stammered.

"I lent it to her especially for this." Mavis got starry-eyed. "In order to win."

Makarov's jaw dropped.

"Gather! river of light that guides fairies!" Cana chanted. "Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!" The resulting explosion was enough to send her flying.

_That Cana? _Raven Tail's Master Ivan leaned forward, intrigued. _One of the three great Fairy Magics..._

The smoke cleared to reveal a large '9999' hovering over a broken machine.

"W-what is this..." Chapati stammered. "The MPF is broken...it's been maxed out... just what is this guild?" He steeled himself. "It's a one-two finish for the competition portion! Nobody can stop Fairy Tail now!"

"That's right! We're unstoppable!" Cana shouted to the audience. "We're Fairy Tail, after all!"

The audience burst into cheers.

"The current ranking is as follows!" Chapati gestured towards a display. "Sabertooth is still in the lead, with both Fairy Tail's team now in second and third place! Well done!"

**1. ****Sabertooth**** – ****34 ****P****ts****.**

**2. Fairy Tail ****A**** – ****33 ****P****ts****.**

**3. ****Fairy Tail B**** – ****31 ****P****ts****.**

**4. ****Raven Tail**** – 2****6 ****P****ts****.**

**5. ****Mermaid Heel**** – 2****2 ****P****ts****.**

**6****. ****Lamia Scale**** – 1****6 ****P****ts****.**

**7. ****Quatro Puppy**** – 1****4 ****P****ts****.**

**8. ****Blue Pegasus**** – ****8 ****P****ts****.**

"Alexei-sama." Nulpudding walked up to the gold-armored man and handed him a piece of paper. "Here are the match-ups for the battle portion."

"These pairings..." Alexei sounded amused. "The administration is quite creative."

He turned to the other four. "Shall we begin? For the sake of our true objective."

"Finally, the time has come." He observed. "Let's go."

"Let's begin the first match between Mermaid Heel's Milliana Vs Quatro Puppy Semmes" Chapati announced.

**Time skip**

"The battle is over" Chapati announced."The winner is Mermaid Heel's Milliana!" Chapati went on."The second match, Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus vs Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth.

"White Fang!"

Rufus smirked, impressed. "I'm memorizing that magic." He decided, jumping over Eve's tornado of snow.

"Memory Make..." Rufus pressed his fingers to his head. "Karma of the Burning Fields!"

A huge burst of fire and lava smashed into Eve, taking him down with severe burns.

"The match is over!" Chapati announced. "Eve put up a valiant effort but to no avail. The victor – Sabertooth's Rufus! Strong as expected!"

"How could Eve lose like that..." Ren scowled. "Shit!"

Hibiki sighed. "He really tried his best..."

"Be at ease, like a flower's perfume." Ichiya told them. "We still have a secret weapon."

He motioned to a figure dressed in a rabbit costume.

"We have a secret weapon." He announced. "It's very important, so I said it a second time."

"In any case, who could it be?" Hibiki wondered. "If even we weren't told about it..."

"It has to be someone from our guild, though." Ren observed. "Otherwise, it would be against the rules."

"Next up, let's start the third match!" Matou shouted. "Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar... vs Raven Tail's Alexei!"

"Lahar-kun, you brought along some people from your until, right?" Yajima asked.

"Yes." Lahar nodded. "Regulations and such."

"Look out for Raven Tail." Yajima warned him. "If there is any impropriety, stop the match immediately."

Makarov scowled. "Warren."

"Understood." The telepath pressed two fingers to his temple. _"HQ here. Biska, can you hear me?"_

Bisca eyed Ivan through her rifle scope. _"No movement from Master Ivan, over."_

"_Understood. Team Raijinshuu and Lisanna, how's things on your end?"_

"_Raijinshuu and Lisanna here. No suspicious movements from Raven Tail's current location._" Lisanna lowered her binoculars and smirked. "We won't let things go like on the first day, little Ravens."

"Just try to injure Laxus' pride." Freed growled. "We, the Raijinshuu, cannot make guarantees on your lives."

"_Ever says she'd like to go back to where Elfman is." _Bixlow cackled. _"Requesting permission, over."_

"_I didn't say that!"_

"Ivan..." Makarov sighed. "I won't allow your cowardly tactics a second time."

Mavis giggled, causing Makarov to turn to her. "Is something the matter, First?"

"No, nothing at all." Mavis gave a serene smile. "You'll do anything to protect your friends. I'm enjoying the situation a little. It's splendid... the ultimate form of the guild that I've hoped for is now right before my eyes."

Laxus frowned as the match started. "From my old man's guild, huh... who are you-" Alexei surged forward and slammed an armored arm into Laxus' face, knocking him back. Everyone seem shocked at this.

Laxus grit his teeth. "This guy..." He groaned in pain when Alexei kicked him into the air, before blasting him with a bright sphere of energy.

"Laxus…"

"You're kidding right?" Gajeel said.

"He's getting trashed"

"Come on Laxus, kick his ass" Natsu shouted at him."Kick his dirty armor"

"Something's wrong here?" Erza whispered as she lokked at the hooded woman beside her.

"It's just illusions" Lucy explained.

"What do you mean Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Like I said, it's just illusions" Lucy replied.

"Should we tell the committee?" Gray asked.

"No"

"Why?"

"Laxus can handle himself" She smiled."Just believed in him"

"I hope you're right Luce"

"These are raging attacks from Alexei!" Chapati shouted as the beat-down continued, much to Fairy Tail's collective shock. "Laxus can't lift a finger!"

Laxus frowned as the copy of him that everyone was watching collapsed at his feet. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's a kind of illusion magic." Alexei explained. "The others around us can't see or hear us. Right now, they're watching illusions fighting. Well done, right? Not a single person caught on. The spectators are watching as that Laxus is unable to even lift a finger." Alexei glanced at the panicking Fairy Tail mages.

"It seems you're admired even in the guild. I wonder what your friends are feeling right now as they watch this."

"I don't understand your intentions at all." Laxus sighed. "What's the point of winning with an illusion?"

"Exactly. Our aim is not victory." Alexei told him. "This illusion is just a smokescreen. Since it's an illusion, we can change the results however we want. Depending on our discussion, I can even let you win."

"There's nothing to discuss." Laxus shrugged his coat off and began gathering lightning. "This has nothing to do with illusions. Right here, right now, I'll dispose of the real you and put an end to this."

"That's impossible." Flare giggled as the rest of Alexei's team joined the man.

"Reality sure is cruel." Nulpudding added.

"Even you wouldn't be able to simultaneously defeat all of Raven Tail's elite. And another thing..." Alexei reached for his helmet and took it off, revealing himself to be Master Ivan. "You should know of my strength, right? Stupid son."

"I figured it was something like this." Laxus scowled. "Shitty pops."

"Makarov would die before he opened his mouth, and I don't wanna bother with that pathetic girl." Ivan observed. "But you're different. Let's have you tell us, shall we? The location of Lumen Histoire."

Laxus frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend." Ivan chuckled. "Makarov must have told you."

"I really don't know..."

"No, you must know." Ivan insisted.

Laxus crossed his arms. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Are you saying you'd pass on a victory, even under these hopeless circumstances?" Ivan spread his arms, gesturing to the four backing him up. "If you won't accept the conditions, then... just having your illusion lose won't be enough."

"You always did things in such a convoluted manner... and I know all about how Gramps threw you out..." Laxus slipped into a battle stance. "Bring it, all of you at once. Master's enemies are my enemies, after all."

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson." Ivan chuckled. "About the strength of Raven Tail, the specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "A specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild?"

Flare nodded. "That's right."

"We've gathered members and mastered techniques to match all of Fairy Tail's weaknesses." Ivan explained.

"Among those, we are the elite four." Kurohebi added.

"Do you intend to go to war with us?" Ivan smirked. "I am well aware of your weaknesses. Shall I release the power that our guild has been accumulating those past seven years?"

"Gramps has thoroughly investigated you." Laxus countered. "Your guild numbers, activities, funds... we know everything that has been going on those last seven years."

"What?"

"It was Gajeel!" Flare realized. "He tricked us!"

Ivan scowled. "So he was a double agent..."

Laxus nodded. "Even though Gramps knew all that, he still didn't make a move on you."

**Flashback Start**

"Gramps." Laxus glanced at his grandfather. "Is it really alright to leave them like that? You said that he has information that could hurt Fairy Tail, didn't you?"

"It's already been seven years since then." Makarov observed. "There has been no evidence of any leak of that information."

Laxus frowned. "I ain't sure if I buy that."

"There's no doubt about it." Makarov countered. "I'm sure he understands the risks of telling that information to others."

"What that information, anyway?"

"It's better if you don't know. Every guild has their own dirty little secret." Makarov sighed. "Ivan has done no harm to our guild members these last seven years. As long as he doesn't make a move... I have no intention of making things worse."

**Flashback End**

"Gramps... probably believed in you somewhere in his heart." Laxus told Ivan. "Because you're father and son."

"Silence!" Ivan roared, blasting Laxus with a barrage of paper dolls. "I've lived in the shadows all for this day! All to obtain Lumen Histoire! You thought I didn't want to hurt you those past seven years? I didn't because there's no way the dregs you left behind would know anything! The guild, the city, Tenrou Island, every place connected to the guild... I've searched them all! Even so, I couldn't find it!"

"Where is Lumen Histoire? Where is it?" He demanded. "Tell me! Laxus! Aren't you my son?"

"Laxus" Makarov called him from the stand before raised his hand. Laxus smiled at this

"Obra! Do it!" He snapped. "Take away his magic power! Now is the time to unleash our anti-Fairy Tail magic power!"

Laxus suddenly blurring in front of Obra and knocking him out with a vicious knee to the face.

"Akagami (Red Hair!)" Flare attacked him with her hair but Laxus easily dodge it.

"Needle Blast!" Laxus dodged Nulpudding's attack and scowled, smashing him into the ground.

"This's for Gray"

"I've got you now!" Flare crowed, managing to latch onto Laxus' arm. Laxus turned to her and let loose a Lightning Dragon's Roar and sent her flying.

Ivan paled. "Impossible..."

Laxus sighed when he noticed Kurohebi behind him. "You just don't get it." He muttered, casually throwing an arm out and sending Kurohebi crashing into a wall.

"My elite troops!"

Laxus turned to his dad. "Shitty pops, I ain't got a clue what your goal is, but I'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends!"

"Wait! I'm your father!" Ivan panicked. "We're family! Are you going to hit your own father?"

"My family is Fairy Tail!" Laxus shot back, slamming a fist into Ivan and causing the illusion to fall. "I will crush my family's enemies!"

Chapati leaned forward. "What in the world..."

Makarov paled. "Ivan!"

"Laxus has a twin?"

"No, stupid" Gray told Natsu."Just what Lucy said, it's just illusions"

"Their members..." Lisanna spun to where the rest of Raven Tail's team was, only to see them dissipate. "Thought projections?"

Matou ran up to the defeated five and his jaw dropped. "He's the guild master! Alexei's real identity was Master Ivan!"

"The fight earlier was an illusion?" Chapati wondered. "Anyway, the one standing is Laxus! Game over!"

"In a place where we could not see, he was under attack by five people..." Yajima mused. "The master also participated... no matter how you look at it, it's foul play."

"He crushed all Raven Tail's members by himself!"

"Celestial, Erza, Cana and this….!"

"Fairy Tail's full of monsters!"

"At any rate, the winner is Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar!" Mato announced. "Fairy Tail B gets 10 Points!"

"Ivan." Makarov glared down at his defeated son. "You played a dirty hand."

Mavis stared down at the man unnervingly.

"Laxus..." Ivan choked out. "Today is my loss. But know this much... Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness. Eventually you will come to know... Fairy Tail's true colors." Laxus watched as army soldiers dragged the five Raven Tail mages away.

"We'll meet again. Hehe." The weird black thing that accompanied Obra chuckled, having snuck away. "Fairy Tail. Hehe."

"Raven Tail has been disqualified! Their participation rights have been revoked for the next three years!" Chapati announced. "Well, we made quite a discouraging mood from this announcement, however... we now proceed to the 4th match. This will be today's final fight. Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell vs Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy!"

"I guess they don't know of Chelia's strength." Lyon smirked. "I shall picture Gray's face in shock." Yuuka looked up at the somehow visible thought bubble depicting Juvia.

"You're imagining the wrong person."

"Go out with your all." Jura told her.

"Ok!" Chelia chirped, before running out into the arena and tripping over sand. "Ooof."

"U-um, are you alright?" Wendy running to her but she tripping over the sand too

"it's nice to meet you." She observed, helping the younger girl up.

Chelia smiled. "Yep. You too!"

"What a show of camaraderie!" Chapati cheered. "You men out there, which one are you going to cheer for?"

Lahar sweatdropped. "What are you saying?"

"Gray." Lyon smirked. "Witness Chelia's true strength in astonishment." Gray burst out laughing.

"Wendy had been trained by Celestial. Are you sure Chelia's 'strength' can match Wendy's power?" Gray told him making Lyon paled.

"Wendy will win." Lucy smirked. "Especially since she chose to reveal her ace-in-the-hole in this match."

Wendy closed her eyes._"I put all that effort intothat training with Lucy-san, so I've to do my best here" _she thought.

"Here I go!" Wendy declared, Chelia nodded.

" Arms,Vernier, Enchant, Tenryuu no Yokugeki(Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)!" expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack Chelia but she managed to dodge it.

"O north wind, became the breath of the god and dash across the land. Tenjin no Boreas(Sky God's Boreas)!" Chelia generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind at Wendy.

"Wendy" Chala exclaimed.

"Black wind"

"She is…"

A huge tornado of black air engulfed everything in front of Chelia.

"You missed." Wendy spoke from behind the girl, before she felt herself get kicked forward. "Try again."

"Amazing..." Chelia breathed. "She's too fast for a focused attack... perhaps an area spell then? Tenjin no Dogo(Sky God's Bellow)!" A huge torrent of energy shot out of her mouth and she spun on the spot rapidly, blasting everything around her as the spell moved with her.

"Nice." Wendy's voice complimented her. "That would hit me, but... Tenryuu no Hoko(Sky Dragon's Roar)!" The beam of blue energy easily tore through Chelia's spell and crashed into the girl, sending her flying.

"You fight in close range, I see." Chelia stood up shakily. "In that chase? Tenjin no Mai(Sky God's Dance)!" A whirl of black air erupted around her, catching Wendy and knocking her up into the air.

"Whoo... not bad at all." Wendy exclaimed. "But you're locked inside it now. Metsuryuu Ougi: Shoha Tenkusen(Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill" While in air Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards Chelia who screamed as the blast smashed her into the ground.

"Impossible..." Lyon was pale. "The Sky's ultimate magic... and she's getting tossed around like a rag doll..."

Gray smirked. "Told you so."

"I heard... about you... from Lyon.." Chelia rasped, picking herself up. "That there was someone in Fairy Tail... who used magic similar to mine..."

"Perhaps I'm overdoing it..." Wendy mused, coming to a stop and sighing. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Not to worry." Chelia smiled as her wounds vanished. "I can keep going." She glanced at Wendy and frowned. "Powerful as you are, I can sense you're holding back. You'll never defeat me that way."

"You're holding back as well." Wendy mused. "I may be more experienced and stronger, but your Sky God's magic should put up at least token resistance against my Sky Dragon's magic."

"Why don't we fight seriously then?" Chelia smirked. "Tenjin no Boreas(Sky God's Boreas)!"

"Tenryuu no Saiga(Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)." Wendy muttered, knocking the Boreas away with a glowing backhand. "I thought we decided to stop holding back."

Chelia grit her teeth._"__That actually was my full power... just how much above me is she?__"_

"Oh well..." Wendy smiled, charging forward. "I'll use this then!" She closed her eyes as wind start came out around her body.

"What's this?" Erza wide eyed as she watched Wendy's body start produced lightning.

"Lightning?"

"What's it Luce?" Natsu asked to his blonde girlfriend.

"It is…."

"Modo Raitenryuu(Lightning Sky Dragon Mode)" Wendy whispered as her body engulfed in wind and lightning. Chelia stared in awe as she sensed Wendy's power.

"_Her power is skyrocketing, just how strong are you Wendy?" _Chelia thought

"Well then…." Wendy told her. "Let's begin."

Chelia obliged. "Tenjin no Dogo(Sky God's Bellow)!"

"Raitenryuu no Hoko(Lightning Sky Dragon's Roar)!" Wendy shot a giant blast of lightning and wind from her mouth at Chelia's Bellow. Jura frowned when the Roar tore through the Bellow and crashed into Chelia.

"This isn't a fight... it's a beat-down." Jura whispered before stared at Lucy. _"Just what kind of training did you gave to her, Lucy?"_

Lucy smirked as she noticed Jura stared at her.

"But still, to have come so far... you're truly amazing, Wendy." Lucy said.

"My spell did not heal fatigue... I'm almost out of magic power..." Chelia panted, still standing.

"Wendy! This last attack will be the decisive blow! Metsujin Ougi: Amatsu no Murakumo(Secret God Slayer Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds)!" Chelia extending her arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them.

She subsequently lifts her hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around her. Black air is then generated from her very arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until she condenses them into an elongated mass before her with her hands.

Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Chelia's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approached Wendy at high speed.

"Metsuryuu Ougi: Shoha Raikusen(Shattering Light: Lightning Drill)!" The stronger attack swept over the weaker one and crashed into its' user. The victor smiled as she walked over to the loser and pulled her up.

"That was a fun match, Chelia" Wendy observed, helping the younger girl stand. "Well done."

"I'm no match for you, though..." Chelia smiled. "I give up."

"Let' became a friend" Wendy said as she held her arm.

"The winner is Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell!" Chapati shouted as the audience burst into cheers. "Fairy Tail A gets 10 Points! And here are the scores!"

**1. ****Sabertooth**** – ****44 ****P****ts****.**

**2. Fairy Tail ****A**** – ****43 ****P****ts****.**

**3. ****Fairy Tail B**** – ****41 ****P****ts****.**

**4. Mermaid Heel – 32****P****ts****.**

**5. Lamia Scale – ****16 ****P****ts****.**

**6. ****Quatro****Puppy ****– 1****4 ****P****ts****.**

**7. ****Blue Pegasus**** – ****8 ****P****ts****.**

**8. Raven Tail – disqualified.**

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy, Erza, and Wendy leaned forward, intrigued. "A swimming pool? Is it close by?"

"It's Ryuzetsu Land." Levy informed them. "One of the leading summer leisure spots of Fiore."

"We gotta go!" Natsu cheered.

Gray smiled. "It's hot anyway."

"Aye!"

"We should inform the Master first, though..." Wendy observed.

Lucy waved that off. "He was dragged off somewhere by Laxus."

"Laxus and the Master alone... that's quite rare." Erza mused. "I wonder what they're doing."

"Well, here we are."

"It's huge!" Wendy said in awe

"Hmm, this feels good..." Erza stretched contently

"Is your wound ok, Erza?" Lisanna asked to her big sister.

"It is Erza we're talking about." She replied

"Look!" Natsu called, riding on a small train. "It's a water locomotive... ugh..."

"Why did you get on it?" Jet sweatdropped, watching as Natsu's cheeks puffed up. "And please, don't spill 'shiny stuff' into the pool..."

"There's an aquarium on the other side!" Happy cheered. "Let's go see!"

"I think there's no other choice." Charla grumbled.

"They have some nice kiwi juice." Lily observed, sipping his drink contently as he followed them.

Levy smiled. "Why don't we go too?"

"Are you kidding?" Gajeel scoffed. "Why should I go there?"

"If you say so" Levy said with little blush on her cheeks.

"I should have brought a swimming costume..."

"Underwear? You can't wear that here?"

Wakaba sweatdropped. "But, don't her clothes look like one anyway?"

Lisanna sighed. "We should have invited Elf-niichan too..."

"Yeah." Mira agreed. "I feel a bit bad leaving him behind."

Elfman peered out from behind a rock cautiously. "I definitely don't want them to find out that the two of us came here alone."

"If they find out it will be bad!" Evergreen added.

"Hey, you wanted to come here in the first place!"

"Don't be stupid! It's just for a change of mood! Don't think anything stupid!"

"Look there." Freed smirked, watching Elfman and Evergreen argue from his vantage point.

"It's Date." Bixlow cackled.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia pointed to a large slide. "Let's ride the love slide together!"

"What's with that name?"

"It's for people to slide while hugging each other..." Juvia blushed. "Fufufu..."

"I'm not going!" Gray protested.

"Then I'll go with you." Lyon announced, knocking Gray away and lifting Juvia up bridal-style.

"Lyon-sama?"

"Bastard, Where did you pop out of?"

"Look, Charle!" Happy called, sticking his head through a hole in a wooden cut-out. "Does it look nice on me?"

"It's not bad" Lily comment as he stuck his head through another hole, making it look like his body was an octopus flexing a tentacle.

"What kind of fish is that?" Gajeel frowned. Levy and Charle laughed at Gajeel comment.

"Wendy!" Chelia called, waving to the older girl.

"Chelia!" Wendy smiled. "Did you come too? You didn't get hurt too much earlier, did you?"

"No, it was a great fight." Chelia smirked. "And you're too polite, Nee-chan."

"So that's what it's like on the receiving end..."

Chelia motioned to a pool ride. "Let's go have fun over there!" She cheered, running off.

"Men are always wild!" Quatro Cerberus' Rocker declared proudly.

"Four!" The rest of the team cheered.

"Hey, guys..." Bacchus drawled, floating in an inflatable tube. "From now on, it's gonna be the era of real men."

A blond woman giggled to herself, sneaking up behind Mira. In a quick motion, she grabbed her bra and pulled it off.

"Kyaaah!" Mira shrieked, covering her chest.

"Mira-nee!"

"I'm repaying you for yesterday." Jenny Realight smirked, dangling the cloth. "Since I embarrassed myself because of you."

"You did that to yourself, Jenny." Mira countered before pulled at Jenny's panties. "Gotcha!"

"Not down there!"

Macao and Wakaba shot away with identical large nosebleeds.

Erza sighed. "By the way, Lucy..."

"What is it, Erza?"

"Don't you find them annoying?"

"What could I say?"

Ichiya wept from under Erza's beach chair. "I just thought I smelled a beautiful perfume..."

Hibiki leaned on the headrest of Erza's chair. "You look especially beautiful today, Erza-san."

"Jeez, you're kidding right…" Ren grumbled, standing over Lucy. "How can you be so fashionable?"

"I can become your pet, if you want." A heavily bandaged Eve told her.

"The first you think when you heard Ichiya's name?" Ichiya said with pose

"Ichiya"

"Perfume"

"Perfume"

"Hey-ho Perfume"

"Wait!" Erza ordered as she hold Ichiya's face

"What happened to your MPF today?" Erza scolded Hibiki. "You're not trying hard enough!"

"Uh..."

She turned to Ren. "And you have Sherry, don't you?"

"Gh..."

"You're full of wound to fool around!" She shouted at Eve.

"Auh..."

She rounded on Ichiya, who slipped into one of his poses.

"Let's go Lucy." She grunted, turning and walking away from the Trimens.

"Please critic me as well!" Ichiya wailed after the departing duo.

"Hey let go, don't pull out my Legend Swimming suit"

"Legend Swimming suit?"

Lucy blinked when she noticed Mavis smile at her from underwater.

"Woohoo!" Mavis cheered, splashing around. "The pool is so nice!"

"what is she doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Just like what you see." Laxus grunted.

"We're letting her play." Makarov added, having not even bothered to change into swimming trunks.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Erza sweatdropped.

"Sorry..." Jellal muttered, still in his mask. "I was to have a little vacation..."

"You look ridiculous, you know that?"

Lucy looked around the park. Chelia was trying to get Wendy to join her by splashing her, Cana was messing with the Quatro Cerberus team while Bacchus laughed in the background, Erza was talking to Jellal, Laki was pushing the barmaid Kinana away from the Trimens, Lyon and Gray were butting heads and arguing while Juvia begged them to stop, Ichiya was treating Natsu to some food, Mira, Lisanna, and Jenny were sitting around a table and laughing, and Freed and Bixlow were pointing out Elfman and Evergreen to Laxus and Makarov while Mavis continued splashing around happily and Meledy joined her.

"This is real fun, eh?" Natsu cheered, racing Ichiya around the pool.

"This is the perfume of youth!"

"Natsu!" Alzack frowned. "Stop running around, it's dangerous!"

"Ichiya-san, think about your age." Bisca chided him.

"Funny old man." Little Asuka giggled.

"This is noth-" Ichiya was cut off in mid-word when he slipped on the wet floor before began to spin around. Natsu screamed when he tripped over him and flew off.

"Look out!" Jellal shouted, pushing Erza down and out from Ichiya's flight path. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed he had grabbed Erza's breasts by mistake.

"Soft..." He mumbled, before coming to his senses and jerking away. "Ah... I'm sorry!"

Erza turned bright red. "It's ok..." She stammered.

"It's OK?" Ichiya said as he drowned.

"Let's ride the love slide, Gray-sama." Juvia insisted.

"Leave this guy alone and come with me, Juvia." Lyon suggested.

The two boys paled when they noticed Natsu soar towards them.

"Bastard…"

"N-no"

The two boys screamed and wrapped their arms around each other in fear when Natsu slammed into them and knocked them into the love slide.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'd ask you same thing!" Juvia watched them and start day dreaming.

"Is this that boys lover thing Juvia heard about?"

"Freeze!"

"You freeze!"

The two boys simultaneously smashed their fists into their other palms and ice began to spread everywhere, freezing every pool and many of the inhabitants, including Wendy and Chelia.

"Gray? What's he doing?" Natsu tried to stood up but he got slipped."S-stupid. I'll kill you all!"

"Natsu, don't do that" Freezing Lucy shouted.

Lecter hopped on the balcony rail when he noticed a building began to smoke. "What's that?"

Sting narrowed his eyes. "I wonder..."

"See, I'm the winner!" Natsu declared.

Lucy looked around the devastation. Gray and Lyon were frozen together, still hugging, Chelia was sprawled out over an unconscious Wendy, Gajeel, Lily and Happy were crushed under the fish cut-out with Levy and Charle knocked out on top of it, Cana was laid out with all the Quatro Cerberus guys, Mira, Lisanna, and Jenny ended up unconscious under their table.

Ichiya was half-buried in the rubble, Alzack was slumped protectively over Bisca and Asuka, the Trimens were all collapsed next to each other, Max, Warren, and Jet were crushed under Droy, and Erza was awake but too shocked to move, while also unknowingly sitting on Jellal's face.

In the middle of it all, Natsu was cackling merrily... that is, until Laxus marched over to him and smashed a fist into his head.

"I got them, Gramps. They cannot get away" Laxus said as he hold Natsu and Gray.

"I'm sorry!"

A security guard strode over to Makarov and Mavis, who were both wailing comically. "Can I bill the expenses to Fairy Tail?" He asked, motioning to the ruined park.

"I knew it would end like this..." Lucy said as she covered her breasts.

"It's here! The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! The competition for today, Naval Battle, is about to begin!"

The crowd in the Domus Flau cheered excitedly at Chapati's announcement, then gasped in amazement as a huge magic seal appeared on arena floor and created a massive sphere of water in midair.

"Each team will send out one person as usual to compete, then those people will battle it out in the water! Players who are kicked out of the sphere of water will lose, and the last remaining person will be declared the winner! But there's a twist! Should only two people remain in the sphere, a special rule will be added! This is called the five minute rule! If one of the last two leave the sphere during those five minutes, that person will go straight to last place!" Mato explained.

Chapati carried on for him, "It's like a water sumo match! Day four's special guest judge is the Sherzad Theater Chairman, Rabian! What do you think so far, Mr. Rabian?"

"It looks fun, thank you very much!" the man replied.

"Wendy, go" Lucy said.

"Hai"

"Win it for us!" Gray encouraged.

Natsu grinned, "You'll do great, Wendy!"

"Fairy Tail A is sending in Wendy Marvell!"

Juvia also changed into a swimsuit, "Juvia want going in!"

"Juvia, eh? No way we're losing with her competing!" Gajeel grinned. "I almost feel sorry for the other teams. Gee-hee!" Gajeel cackled.

"Don't hold back, because this's your elements." Laxus smirked.

"Fairy Tail B goes with Juvia Lockser!"

"Shall I go in? If it's water, I can shock them all." Orga offered.

"This isn't your fight, Orga." Sabertooth's team glanced at Minerva as she smiled, "It's mine. There's something..I want to see."

"It's her! The daughter of Sabertooth's Master! Minerva is here!"

The girls all jumped into the water, quickly followed by the members of the other guilds.

"Lamia Scale is going with Chelia Blendy! Jenny Realight, a reserve member for Blue Pegasus, also joins the fray! From Mermaid Heel, Risley is here as well! Quite the beautiful picture! A girl from every team has come in!"

Needless to say, the crowd was definitely pleased at the new development, even though Rocker, the competitor from Quatro Puppy, was completely ignored.

"The rules are simple! If you fall out, you lose! Naval Battle, START!" The bell gonged and the huge underwater fight began.

**Time Skip it was just Juvia and Minerva now.**

"Too bad! Even though Fairy Tail had both members in the sphere, Wendy has fallen out! Well, third place isn't too bad!" Chapati said.

Yajima nodded, "Now it's just Fairy Tail B and Sabertooth. By power, it's fairly safe to say Minerva has the advantage here."

"Amazing, thank you very much!" Rabian exclaimed.

Minerva smiled, "Now then…it's just us, at last…"

Juvia narrowed her eyes, "What does that mean?"

The Sabertooth mage continued to smile and shook her head, "With my magic power, I could throw you out just like I did to the little Dragon, but…I have an experiment I want to try out. Let's see how long you can last, Fairy Tail."

She launched a small amount of the wave matter, which disappeared, then reappeared next to Juvia and exploded.

Minerva fired a couple more as Juvia staggered underwater from the force of the blows. _"__Ow..that stuff just keeps hitting me everywhere…What I__s__ it?__"_

She cried out as Minerva hit her with a larger mass of the explosive wave matter, hurling her towards the outside, but another blast in her back kept the water mage from falling out.

Juvia tch'd as another stinging blast scorched her leg. _"__I'll show this woman I can take everything she throws at me!__"_

The timer ticked down to the one minute point as Juvai took blow after blow without a hint of surrendering.

Once the clock hit fifty-nine seconds, Minerva sighed, "It's about time I send you flying."

Juvia glared at her fiercely, "If I lose here..I'd never be able to face everyone who's tried so hard! I'm not betraying their feelings! I'm not just giving up so easily!"

Minerva stared at her, stopping the flow of magic around her hand. There were thirty seconds left now.

"Wh-what is this?! Minerva stopped attacking! If she waits much longer, the clock will pass five minutes!"

Gray smirked, "Alright, maybe she's too tired to keep attacking Juvia!"

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Lucy said narrowed her eyes,

Orga sniggered, "Here comes the devil."

Sting tch'd and walked off, "Her big finish, huh?"

Minerva's eyes became sadistic. Gray's blood froze at the sight. Juvia was blasted with a massive amount of energy that made her shriek. The stadium watched in shock as Minerva increased her power and shouted at her opponent.

"You're head's in the clouds, Fairy Tail! Who do you think we are?! We're the strongest guild in the world! We're Sabertooth!"

The massive energy exploded and sent Juvia flying, but she vanished right before she fell out of the water sphere. Minerva reached out and grabbed Juvia as she reappeared, crashing her knee into the helpless girl's back.

Juvia choked from the force, but Minerva started blasting her with countless spheres of energy.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted.

Erza stared in shock, "Minerva stopped her from exiting…?"

"That bitch just wants to torture her…" Gajeel hissed, bristling with fury.

Laxus gritted his teeth, "The timer's run out...It's already obvious who won, so why isn't the match over?!"

"ENOUGH!" Gray screeched.

He was about to lose his mind. The water around Juvia was going red from her blood. A faint laugh caught his attention and he whipped towards the source. Orga, Rufus, Rogue and Sting smirked and sneered at him.

"SABERTOOTH!" _The ice mage shouted in fury._

Minerva laughed with sadistic glee, still firing attacks out at Juvia. The brunette girl was unconscious by now, sinking as the Sabertooth mage kept the pressure up.

Arcadios paled at the sight of Juvia's too-still form and shouted at his soldiers,

"Have her stop! The water mage will be destroyed! End the match!"

Mato called for a ceasefire, but Minerva already had a mass of energy charged for the finishing blow, which she fired with a small.

"Oops."

Gray hit the arena floor in a blur of speed and flew towards the water as Minerva shot the sphere at Juvia with a smirk.

"STOP IT!" He roared , the sphere of magic was cut and 's eyes widened as Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza flashed onto the field.

Natsu had engulfed his hands with fire. Gajeel's arm had turned into an iron blade while Erza had already re-quip her swords.

The water sphere shimmered, then exploded from the force of the three simultaneous slash attacks.

"Wha- the those three are here!" Chapati shouted.

Juvia dropped like a rock, but Minerva used the water as a cloak and fired off another shot at her. This time, the sphere was intercepted by an ice shield. The Sabertooth mage touched the ground safely a few meters away from Lucy, who crossed her arms and fixed her with a lethal glare.

Gray caught Juvia as she fell and skidded to a stop, dropping to the ground and staring at her wildly.

"Juvia! Hang in there!" She was completely unconscious, unable to respond in any way. Gray whipped his head up and gave Minerva a look of absolute hatred.

The woman's eyes grew wide and she smirked.

"So, that's what it looks like…Interesting…"

_"You bitch!"_

Gray almost rushed her, but Lucy put his arm out on his shoulder to stop him.

"Get her to the clinic."

"Are you kidding Lucy?! I'm gonna kill the fu-" The ice mage hissed in fury.

_"G__ET HER TO THE CLINIC. WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS"_Lucy shouted. giving him a fierce look over the shoulder. Gray hissed again, but picked up Juvia and flew out of the stadium. Lucy took a step towards Minerva, who smirked, but then Sting, Rogue Orga, and Rufus were all there.

Natsu, Erza, Gajeel and Laxus backed up Lucy as they confronted the tyrant guild.

"What are you four doing? I've put on a match to the letter of the rules. You should be thanking me, I made that useless girl second place." Minerva sneered.

Natsu's body lit up like an inferno as he released a guttural growl. While Sting began emitting whit light from his body.

"You're gonna regret that, you demented bitch."

Minerva immediately created a sphere of energy in her hands, which signaled to the other mages to charge their magic.

Orga's body crackled with black lightning as he grinned at Laxus, who sparked with electricity and glared at him calmly.

Rufus put his fingers to the sides of his head with a confident smile, while Gajeel's sword arm grew chainsaw blades and started buzzing hungrily for blood.

Rogue began emitting shadows from his body. While Erza re-quip her swords.

The crowd muttered tensely as the mages confronted each other. "O-o-oh my! Th-this is..a serious situation between these two guilds!" Chapati stammered.

Makarov was shaking with anger, but he kept his mind cool and fixed his gaze on the mages facing off. _"__Brats…don't do anything I'll regret…__"_

Lucy and Minerva glared at each other for several moments before turned to her friends.

"You guys, calm down" Lucy said in voice that left no room for argument.

Minerva smirked in response and nodded to her team mates, who one by one stopped their magic output. The Wizard Saint did the same, but kept their rage sharpened to a starving point.

Lucy eventually yanked her cloak revealed her face in front of everyone. The Sabertooth mages look shocked at this.

"Y-you're…" Sting said in shock.

"Lucy Heartfilia" Rogue finished.

"I have memorized, aren't you a Celestial mage?" Rufus said.

"I don't give a shit if you're the strongest in Fiore, or whatever, but..I'll tell you this." Lucy broke the silence with a snarl.

_"You have made an enemy of the WORST possible guild to piss off."_

She glared at Minerva a moment more before turned to Mato.

"Change Celestial name into Lucy Heartfilia! Let's get the hell outta here."

Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus followed her out, all four glaring daggers back at the too-cocky Sabertooth mages behind them.

They walked into the infirmary to find Juvia in the bed, covered in bandages. Happy and Charla were there, helping Wendy with anything she needed to heal the injured girl. Gray was standing at the bedside, dark blue eyes fixed on Juvia's face. Natsu watched him cautiously.

"How is she, Gray?"

"Thanks to Wendy and Chelia healing spells…her life isn't in danger." He answered.

Juvia suddenly coughed and spluttered awake. All eyes darted back to her as she opened her eyes with a weak groan,.

"Guys..sorry…Juvia blew it..again…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself…You got us second place. That's eight points for B Team." Gajeel tried to look positive.

Lucy nodded, "You did good, Juvia."

"Thank you…" Lucy closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep again. Laxus snorted.

"Out cold again, huh…"

Lucy shook her head and clenched hre fists, "I ain't just taking this one, guys. I'm so pissed off right now…."

"Leave some of those assholes for me, my iron's _begging_to gut a tiger or two." Gajeel snarled.

"Get in line." Natsu growled in response.

"Here you are…"

Makarov walked in and got the group's attention, eyeing them carefully.

"The administration was kind enough to grant us time to make sure Juvia's condition is stable, but that time's almost up. The tag battles are starting soon…And we have to merge our team."

"What…?"

"You see, with Raven Tail have been disqualified, the participant now just seven teams. That's because I chose Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel and Laxus to be in that team"

"Got it, master" Lucy said before walked off the room.

Gray looked over Juvia's sleeping face and reached up to touch her cheek, moving a strand of blue hair aside. He started when she opened one eye and whispered.

"Gray-sama, are they gone?"

"You were awake…" The ice mage smirked. He chuckled a little, but still watched her worriedly.

"Juvia is okay. It's not as bad as it looks…" Juvia smiled.

"Uh…Juvia"

"Hai"

"After we win Daimatou Enbu, would you go out for dinner with me?" Gray asked with blush on his face. Juvia eyes went wide and her cheeks reds.

"Yes, Juvia'll love to do that with Gray-sama"

"Please…Just call me Gray or Gray-kun. I'm not your master"

"Hai, Gray-kun"

"Okay! It's been confirmed that Juvia is in a stable condition! That's very good news! With that behind us, it's time for the fourth day's battle portion- the tag battles! The match-ups are now on screen!" Chapati's announcement brought sighs of relief and cheers of excitement.

**Blue Pegasus vs Mermaid Heel**

**Quatro Puppy vs Lamia Scale**

**Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail**

"All eyes are definitely on those explosive battles between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, right?!" Roars of excitement confirmed the high prestige of the awaited matches, but they quieted at Chapati's next announcement.

"The current ranking is as follows!" Chapati gestured towards a display.

**1. ****Sabertooth**** – ****54 ****P****ts****.**

**2. Fairy Tail**** – ****49 ****P****ts****.**

**3****. ****Mermaid Heel**** – ****35 ****P****ts****.**

**4****. ****Lamia Scale**** – ****20 ****P****ts****.**

**5****. ****Quatro Puppy**** – 1****5 ****P****ts****.**

**6****. ****Blue Pegasus**** – ****10 ****P****ts****.**

"While Juvia is unable to be here, and Raven Tail had been disqualified both Fairy Tail teams are now merge and coming to the stadium to meet the other teams!"

As the mages stepped onto the arena grounds, the cheering intensified to extreme levels.

"The arena is shaking! Unbelievable! Those boos from day one are just a joke now! Here they are! Fairy Tail has entered!"

Lucy now wears cute little blue skirt and blue and white top out at the front, brown eyes with determination. Natsu and Erza followed. Laxus and Gajeel brought up the rear, the air becoming tense with power.

All the other teams eyed them warily, except for Sabertooth, who met their rivals with sneers.

Natsu glared at Sting, who returned his glare.

Erza met rufus who put his fingers on his forehead.

Gajeel bared his fangs at Rogue.

Orga sneered at Laxus, who sparked in response.

Lucy and Minerva judged each other with deceptive ease.

"Get ready for a quake…Sabertooth" Lucy hissed in anticipation.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now, to the first battle of day four! From Blue Pegasus, it's Ichiya and the Rabbit! Facing off against Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Milliana!" Chapati announced.

Chapati's announcement got the crowd revved up for the start of the battles.

**Time Skip**

"The match is over, the winner is Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Milliana!" Chapati announced."And Mermaid Heel got 45 points."

"O-okay, the second match of day four is Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker! Fighting Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka!"

Yajima nodded. "All four of them have proven to be skilled opponents during these last few days. It should be an interesting match."

**Time Skip Again**

"Quatro Puppy down, The winner is Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka" Chapati announced. "Well, it seems as though the enthusiasm in the crowd is back after that match! It's already heated up, but this next battle is going to get even hotter!"

Two flags appeared at the top of the stadium, bearing the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth emblems respectively.

"Just now, the emblems of both guilds have been exposed to the arena! The guild who was the strongest seven years ago, will clash with the guild who currently holds that title!"

The crowd's cheering rose excitedly as the four mages stepped into the arena.

Chapati shout fired them up even more, "Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel vs Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue! Furthermore! All four of them are Dragon Slayers! All four possess anti-Dragon magic!"

Yells started building up to screams of anticipation. Natsu and Gajeel met the two Sabertooth mages in the center of the arena. Sting stared at the fire Dragon Slayer with determination.

"_I've been waiting for this moment"_

Natsu glared at his opponents with fierce onyx eyes as the screams in the stadium rose to a fever pitch.

_"It's finally time for their confrontation! Who will win, the Fairy or the Tiger?! __All four __Dragons are about to wage war on the battlefield!"_

Makarov watched his Dragon Slayers calmly, "Just put all your best in this battle. I have nothing else to say."

Sting stared at Natsu. "_I've been waiting years for this, Natsu-san."_

"I've been looking forward to it too-kabo….the time limit is 30 minutes, Let's the match begin" Mato announced.

"Let's go"

"Yeah!" To Sting and Rogue surprise, Natsu and Gajeel were suddenly right in front of them. The white Dragon froze in surprise as Natsu punched him while Gajeel punched Rogue. As Sting flying, Natsu lunged again and kick him away. The White Dragon skidded to a stop and tch'd before takook a deep breath.

"Hakuryuu no Hoko(White Dragon's Roar!)" Sting sent a white laser at Natsu but he ducked it.

"Laser?"

Th lasr now straight toward Gajeel but h dodged it.

"Eiryuu no Zangeki(Shadow Dragon's Slash)!" Rogue covers his arm in shadows ready to punched Gajeel who turned him arm into Iron sword and block Rogue's attack

"Ge-hi" Gajeel chuckled before thrown Rogue away. The Shadow Dragon sprawled out on the ground with a pained yell.

"Rogue!"

For too much Sting's surprised Natsu already hold Rogue by face and dashed at him.

"Karyuu no Yokugeki(Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!"

The crowd was stunned by how swiftly Fairy Tail had taken control of the battle and begun dominating Sabertooth.

"Wh-what's going on?! Sting and Rogue, Fiore strongest guild twin dragon being overwhelmed!" Chapati's cry reflected this.

Natsu and Gajeel awaited the twin Dragons now, who rose up and faced them.

"You''re both are strong…but I'd disappointed otherwise" Sting grinned.

"Gajeel!"

"Did you guys really beat Dragons with that kind of power?" Natsu asked raised an eyebrow.

Sting clenched his fists, "Beat? You mean killed. With these very hands…"

"Was it your parents?" he asked.

"That isn't any of your concern…And what do you mean by, "That kind of power?" We haven't even gone all out yet…Now it's our turn to be on the offensive."

"White Drive"

"Shadow Drive"

"It's all over, you garbage excuse for a guild." Gemma grunted.

Sting immediately attacks Natsu with his White Dragon's Punch while Rogue attacks Gajeel. Unable to grasp his enemy from the shadows, Gajeel's attacks go through Rogue's body, allowing Rogue to elbow him in the face. In the stands, the spectators note the difference in Sting and Rogue's strength since their amplification.

While pounding Natsu with his fists, Sting tells the fire Dragon slayer he always looked up to him and aimed to surpass him and that now is his time as he attaches a stigma to Natsu's abdomen and claims he will finally defeat him. Meanwhile, Rogue appears behind Gajeel as the latter tries to attack him, saying the shadow Dragon will successfully hunt its prey.

Just as he is about to land a blow, Gajeel grabs his arm and glares at him, asking what he was saying. At the same time, Natsu smiles as Sting charges at him. Just as Sting aims his punch, Natsu evades and decks the White Dragon Slayer in the face.

Upon being asked how he could move, Natsu reveals the stigmata was burned away. Though acknowledging their opponents, the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers tell them they shouldn't get carried away, with Gajeel elbowing Rogue in the chin, saying they shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail. At the same time, Natsu punches Sting in the face, surprising the audience. Then Sting resolves to use his best move Holy Nova, unleashes the massive blast at Natsu.

However, Natsu emerges relatively unhurt from the technique and grabs Sting's arm as the latter intended to attack, greatly surprising the Mages of Sabertooth as well as the commentators and audience while Rogue is similarly dealt with by Gajeel. Makarov notes the Second Origin Release as well as the three months of training they went under and wonders how strong they've truly become as a result while the two continue to pound the Sabertooth Mages. Yajima then says that their levels are far too different.

The two Mages can barely lift a finger against their opponents, an unexpected occurrence. As everyone wonders if the match will end in Fairy Tail's victory, the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers struggle to get back to their feet. Remembering the promise he made to Lector, Sting states he cannot lose and gets to his feet as his body starts covering itself in scales while Rogue undergoes a similar transformation. Knowing what it is, numerous spectators look on as they realize Sting and Rogue have activated the Dragon Force.

Upon the activation, Sting tells Rogue to stay back as he will handle Natsu and Gajeel himself. Gajeel comments that he's underestimating them but Natsu claims Sting is actually much stronger now. As he speaks, Sting quickly an instant, Sting nails Natsu in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Gajeel attempts to hit Sting with his iron leg, but he misses and is subsequently hit in the face by a Holy Blast. Natsu then attempts to hit Sting with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but his attack is caught by the White Dragon Slayer and he is kicked in the stomach and tossed across the arena, hitting Gajeel and sending both flying. Sting then jumps in the air and unleashes his White Dragon's Holy Breath, shattering the floor of the arena and shocking the members of the audience as they comment on his strength.

Despite the destruction of the floor, the match continues underground. Natsu claims the battle isn't over yet and unleashes his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, shooting him into the air and hitting Sting, who is sent reeling back. As Sting turns around, he noticed Gajeel behind him, who then uses his Iron Dragon's Roar at point-blank range, sending Sting crashing down.

However, he quickly recuperates, to Gajeel's shock, and unleashes his Holy Ray, hitting both Natsu and Gajeel with multiple rays of light. While Porlyusica wonders what Sting's element is, Natsu lands on his feet but is quickly punched by Sting's light-enhanced fist and is sent flying, unable to even block the punch. Gajeel is then kicked by Sting and the two Dragon slayers of Fairy Tail attempt to take down their opponent with hand-to-hand combat with no luck as Sting shuts out their attempts as he remembers the promise he made to Lector.

Sting thinks back to years ago, when Lector was claiming Sting killed a Dragon and was bullied for saying so, with everyone calling Sting a liar as well. Though Sting attempted to shrug off the issue and tell Lector not to worry, Lector disagreed and stated that he didn't like people saying bad things about his friends. Sting then promises Lector that since Dragons no longer exist, he will defeat the Mage known as Salamander in front of everyone so nobody will call Lector a liar again. Sting stands over the defeated Natsu and Gajeel, asking if Lector is watching him. Rogue, watching from above, comments that the era of the old generation Dragon slayers is over while Fairy Tail Mages in the stands call for Natsu and Gajeel to get up. Sting agrees with Rogue but acknowledges Natsu and Gajeel's strength.[

As the audience looks on at the battle, Chapati Lola wonders if Natsu and Gajeel are truly finished. However, the two soon get to their feet and acknowledge Sting's strength. Natsu immediately tells Sting he's learned his habits such as the timing of his attacks, his pose while defending and even his breathing rhythm, though he acknowledges the strength of Dragon Force. The supporters of Fairy Tail gleefully look on at the battle.

At the same time, Natsu and Gajeel begin to argue about the position of Sting's pivot leg while attacking, resulting the former pushes the latter into a mining cart and pulls the lever, sending it away and leaving him unable to get out due to motion sickness. Deciding to pay back Sting for underestimating him and Gajeel, Natsu decides to take on both Sting and Rogue alone. Sting reacts to Natsu's decision in angry manner, asking if he's serious. Rogue is ambivalent, stating he wishes to fight Gajeel, to which Natsu replies that he can if he defeats him. Sting reactivates his Dragon Force, saying nothing in the world exceeds it.

Natsu responds enthusiastically as he blocks Sting's punch. As Sting claims he's using the power which killed a Dragon, Natsu states he'll use his power to fight for the friends Sting mocked, quickly delivering a right hook to his face. At the same time, Rogue fires a Shadow Dragon's Roar at Natsu, and Natsu counters it with his Fire Dragon's Roar, creating an explosion which engulfs the area. Sting angrily claims the battle is not over yet, to which Natsu tells him to bring it, as his Fairy Tail allies watch.

With the entire audience watching him, Natsu dominates the twin Dragons in battle, dodging Rogue's attack and kicking Sting's face. Subsequently beating the two of them, Natsu proceeds to punch both of them in the face, knocking them both back. The two soon meet up and together, combine their powers to unleash Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang. However, Natsu counters it with his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, completely annihilating the Unison Raid and causing a large explosion as a result.

"Natsu…Dragneel, Your power is….Immeasurable" Rogue thought as he falling down.

Sting kneed down."Lector….He's too strong, Natsu-san" Sting also thought while he falling down.

"Th-th-th-this is..!" Chapati stammered. "The last one standing is….Natsu Dragneel"

"It's Fairy Tail! He's defeated the Twin Dragon" Chapati announced."The winner is Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail's at the top! They're currently the number one guild in Fiore! Can Sabertooth recover from this devastating blow?! That concludes the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! The competitors get a free day to rest, and the last battle takes place the day after tomorrow! It will be a survival battle where all the members of each team participate! Who will claim victory?! Look forward to it! Thank you!"

**1. ****Fairy Tail**** – ****59 ****P****ts****.**

**2. ****Sabertooth **** – ****54 ****P****ts****.**

**3****. ****Mermaid Heel**** – ****45 ****P****ts****.**

**4****. ****Lamia Scale**** – ****30 ****P****ts****.**

**5****. ****Quatro Puppy**** – 1****5 ****P****ts****.**

**6****. ****Blue Pegasus**** – ****10 ****P****ts****.**

The crowd's cheering rose in anticipation.

Master Bob sighed, "I knew it…it would ended like this."

"As expected..eh?" Goldmine muttered.

Oobaba spun her finger, "Our target for the last day has changed!"

Makarov grinned fiercely, "Come!"

_**"Go after Fairy Tail!"**_

Orga smirked, "Wait for me, Laxus…"

Jura smiled, "Lucy…Makarov-dono's trump card..."

Kagura gripped Archenemy and murmured softly, "Erza…"

Ren and Hibiki chuckled quietly, "Gajeel..."

"Let's have some fun, Natsu-kun!" Ichiya said.

Orga shook his head, "Who would've imagined those two would lose…"

"It was quite an interesting fight." Rufus murmured, smiling keenly, "I memorized it all."

Orga laughed, "Haha! This'll draw in crowds for a while, eh?!"

Minerva smirked, "Assuming they have the time to do so…"

Before Natsu walked away, the Fire Dragon glanced at Sting and Rogue, "Some other time, then. Let's have a fight with you again."

The Shadow Dragon gave no interpretation he'd been heard, but just stared at the ground half-consciously. "_Total defeated__…If __Gajeel__ really is..as powerful as __Natsu__…__Just h__ow much have I been overestimating myself?__"_

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	14. Chapter 14

"THE SURVIVAL BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. EACH TEAM IS SCATTERED THROUGHOUT THE TOWN AND WILL APPOINT A LEADER, WHICH MUST BE KEPT SECRET FROM OTHER TEAMS. YOU MUST FIGHT ANY OPPONENTS YOU SEE. POINTS WILL BE AWARDED TO WHOEVER KNOCKES THE OTHER OUT OR MAKES THEM UNABLE TO FIGHT."

"YOU GET ONE POINT FOR DEFEATING EACH MEMBER, BUT FIVE POINTS FOR DEFEATING THE TEAM LEADER. YOU MAY TRAVEL IN GROUPS OR BY YOURSELF, YOUR CHOICE! NOW, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" The crowd cheers as Mato announces the rules for the group event.

All the guild's charged, eager to find opponents to fight. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth were gaining points quickly, destroying Quatro Puppy. To everyone's amazement and surprise, Team Fairy Tail didn't move; they just stayed in a line with their eyes closed.

"What are you guys doing?! This is our chance to win thirty millions jewels!" shouted Makarov at the immobile team. He was confused and panicked at their inaction. Surely they wanted that money and Fairy Tail back to the top as much as they did, so why weren't they moving?

"It's times like these that we must stay calm," Mavis said to Makarov to calm him down. He was going to reply but became frightened when he looked at Mavis. She was calm and serious with a battle aura surrounding her, determined to bring victory to their guild. It was very unnerving, compared to her usual childish self.

"From all the information that I've gathered from all the fights, I've analyzed the opposing teams. So far my calculations have been correct." Makarov shivered when he looked into Mavis's eyes. They had a deadly glint to them, showing how deadly she could be. Even if she looked like a child, her eyes showed years of wisdom, even more than Makarov.

"I've relayed the plan to the team," Mavis told him, rising from her spot.

"Fairy Tail Star Strategy, activate!" shouted Mavis, pointing forward and giving the command.

"Roger!" all the members of team Fairy Tail replied, rushing forward and springing into action.

Using his memory make magic, Rufus sent Starfall Night at Team Fairy Tail. Following Mavis's instructions, everyone dodged his attack, except Laxus who used his lightning to guard it. It doesn't affect Laxus because it's a lightning element magic. Just like Mavis predicted, Rufus is stunned that no one was injured from his attack.

Everything is going according to Mavis's calculations, down to the chance which actions he would take. Some Fairy Tail members around her were so shocked they stared at her speechless, like their brains went out to lunch and were mind blown.

"What is she talking about," Lisanna asked Cana, really confused at what Mavis was saying out loud.

"Um, I'm not really sure. All I got out of that was this was the best strategy for us to win," she replied unhelpfully, just as confused as Lisanna. Ignoring them, Mavis focused her attention on the battle raging in the arena. Team Fairy Tail had spread out to their designated positions, where Erza met her first opponent.

" Hm, the first was right that I would find someone here. She is truly a terrifying person," Erza said as she met Jenny from Blue Pegasus.

"What!? Erza!" Jenny shouted, completely surprised. '_How did she know where I was?_' Jenny wondered, however she didn't get to wonder why for long as Erza defeated her easily with a swipe of her sword. After defeating her, she went to her next station.

"Ge he he, found you!" Gajeel yelled, catching Ren and Eve in his Iron Dragon's Roar.

"Sorry Hibiki! Try to escape on your own!" Ren and Eve shouted at Hibiki.

"What!? There's someone in Fairy Tail who's better than the Archive!?" Hibiki shouted, running from Gajeel.

"Apparently there is," Laxus replied, popping in front of Hibiki with an evil grin. He'd been stationed to attack anyone who fled from Gajeel.

'Crap!' Hibiki thought before Laxus zapped him with lightning. Done with that, he moved to his new destination.

The crowd was left stunned. How did they manage to get ahead so fast? Fairy Tail on the other hand was ecstatic. Cheering at the fact they rose to first place, they praised how accurate Mavis's calculations were. Still ignoring them, Mavis calculated what each member should be doing. Juvia was on standby to scout and give support, while everyone else moves to their posts.

'Wait, I remember now, the first's nickname,' Makarov thought while looking at Mavis, fear rolling off him in waves. 'With her extraordinary strategic mind, she had won countless victories. Fairy Strategist Mavis.' He was glad she was on their side, for she was a formidable opponent.

"So she could do something after all," Macao said while tearing up. He had been worried that she was just a kid playing around. Now he knew her potential and was quite happy, though it made him feel pathetic because she could do something and he couldn't.

"Man, so she wasn't just a cute kid after all," said Wakaba blushing, slightly embarrassed. She looked like a kid, acted like a kid, and was cute too.

"Well, she did create Fairy Tail," Alzack pointed out, exasperated at the two older men. Everyone watched as Ichiya was knocked out by Jura, eliminating the last contestant of Blue Pegasus. Chelia had also defeated Risley from Mermaid Heel.

"From here on I predict the battles will be quite difficult," announced Mavis, still looking intently at the fights.

"So, what are we going to do about Jura? Did you figure anything out yet?" some guild members asked Mavis.

"I did consider Lucy to fight him after she fight that Memory mage." Mavis replied, running simulations and possibilities in her head. Deciding not to disturb the tactician, they turned their attention back to the matches and cheered for their members.

"ONE FIERCE BATTLE AFTER ANOTHER! AND IT SEEMS LIKE THINGS ARE ONLY HEATING UP!" Mato yelled to the cheering crowd.

Lucy walked towards a figure sitting in a chair, who was sitting in the library reading a book, winding staircases on each side, with dozens of shelves of books.

"I was told I'd find you here… by the first. This's payback for Gray." Lucy said.

"Well well, it seems I don't remember him. Perhaps you could manage to jog my memory," Rufus taunted Lucy, knowing she would come.

"Don't bother, I'll finish you right here."

"IN THE LIBRARY AREA WE HAVE LUCY HEARTFILIA FROM FAIRY TAIL AND RUFUS LOHR FROM SABERTOOTH!" Mato announced as the crowd cheered, anticipating the battle.

"Was this part of your calculations first?" Romeo asked.

"Yes."

"So then Lucy is sure to win!" someone said.

"Of course" was all she said, her eyes never wavering from the screen. "It's vital that she wins though. That man Rufus is a vital player in Sabertooth's strategy," she told the guild, her mind flashing back to when she Team Fairy Tail the plan.

**Flashback Start**

"_What's the deal with that Rufus guy? He got a check on everyone's location?" Gajeel asked, annoyed._

"_Exactly."_

"_In other words, we have to defeat Rufus first," Erza summarized, making sure everyone understood. _

"_Let me take care of him," __Lucy__ told them, standing up from h__er__ chair._

"_Luce….__" __Natsu__ said__._

"_It should be fine, right first?" __S__he asked the tactician. Mavis avoided eye contact, deciding to lay the truth out. __But she nodded_

_**Flashback End**_

"Here I come!" Lucy told Rufus, bringing her hands together. Rufus closed his book and smirking.

'_You maybe a Wizard Saint, but I'll definitely defeat you__'_

"Hiryu no Yari(Ice Dragon's Spear)!" A bunch of ice spears were coming towards Rufus, but he dodged them easily.

"Memorize," was all he said as when he dodged.

"You won't get away! Hiryu no Hoko(Ice Dragon's Roar)!" Lucy shot a huge amount of Ice but Rufus once again dodged it.

"Memorize."

"What the hell are you muttering about?" Lucy asked, waiting for Rufus to make his move.

"Memories can become weapons. I memorize 'magic that I've seen' and give shape to new magic using them as bases."

"What's that supposed to mean." She wondered what Rufus was talking about since she wasn't making any sense.

"My memories of your magic are Ice Magic, and Orga's is Lightning Magic," he told Lucy, sticking both his arms out to the side. He looked at Lucy with deadly eyes.

"I remember. Memory make: Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi(Sword of Frozen Black Lightning)!" he yelled, bringing his left arm up. Big clumps of spiked ice appeared on the ground, with black lightning striking the middle of them.

"Guah!" Lucy yelled, surprised as Rufus's attack hit her.

"Lucy!" Jet yelled, worried and nervous.

"That guy can create his own original magic!?" Droy yelled in surprise, the food he was eating fell out of his mouth. Rufus wasn't done with Lucy yet, as he brought his right hand in a swiping motion across his body.

"Memory Make: Araburu Fūga no Yashiro(Shrine of Turbulent Fang)!" Multiple tornadoes appeared, headed for Lucy.

"Shield!" She said, managing to block them in time.

"Shield memorized… and forgotten," Rufus said with his eyes closed, saluting two fingers at Lucy. Suddenly, her shield disappeared, allowing the tornadoes to get her as she was picked up into the air.

"For real?" "He can make things forgotten too!?" the crowd said, just as surprised as everyone else. The members of Fairy Tail started to sweat, seeing how fierce of an opponent Rufus was, yet he manage to hit Lucy.

"He can make any type of magic he wants," Lisanna said, worried for Lucy.

"That means any magic he's used before can't be used again!?" Cana yelled at Lucy's predicament.

"That's totally unfair!" Elfman yelled. Mavis didn't say anything, any complaints or calculations. Her steady gaze was focused on the battle.

"Is this the power of a Wizard Saint? This battle is your requiem, a song from me to you," Rufus told Lucy, sure of his victory. He brought his two fingers to his head. "I already memorized your magic, you can't win!"

"Memory make: Moyuru Daichi no Gō(Karma of the Burning Land)!" Flames ran along the ground but Lucy suddenly appeared in lightning, charging towards Rufus, catching him off guard.

"Ice isn't just my element," She said demonically. "Rairyu no Hoken(Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist)!" Lucy sent Rufus flying, the flame died down as Rufus hit the ground, unconscious, his hat flying.

Going towards Rufus's hat, Lucy picked it up and put it on with a triumphant grin look on her face.

"RUFUS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED BY LUCY! IT'S FAIRY TAIL'S VICTORY!" Mato-kun yelled as the crowd erupted in cheers after the intense battle. Fans were cheering just as excited as the Fairy Tail members, applauding Lucy's victory.

"Splendid," Mavis commented happily. However, the mood of Sabertooth was far from cheerful.

"Rufus," Frosh said sadly, hanging his head. '_Fairy Tail is strong,'_ Rouge thought, but he was only concerned with Gajeel.

"So they got Rufus," Orga said, watching Rufus's defeat on the screen. Minerva noticed this too, but this didn't faze her; in fact she seemed amused, anticipating something.

"Now, will Sabertooth crumble…. Or Sting…?"

"Lector," Sting said aloud, thinking about his friend; remembering what had happed after he attacked the master.

**Flashback Start**

_At the Sabertooth building, the master of Sabertooth coughed out blood after Stings attack. _

"_How… how could you…" Sting cried, weeping. Everyone was in shock, even Rougue who held the crying Frosh. _

"_Sting," was all he could say to his grief-stricken friend. _

"_This is good," said a figure who sauntered in, belonging to Minerva. Everyone turned towards her, wondering what she was talking about. Sting also turned his tear-stained face towards her, wondering how anything could be 'good'. _

"_Let's end my father's reign of terror. Sting is a worthy candidate to become the next master, since his powers surpass my fathers." _

"_Minerva… What are you…" her father questioned from the floor. _

"_Silence, we don't need losers; according to your logic," she told him smugly, throwing it in his face. _

"_Gh…" he said painfully, aware of her betrayal. She turned, addressing Sting. _

"_There is one thing that Natsu possessed that you didn't Sting. That is the power of feelings."_

"_The power… of feelings." _

"_My father's words of 'We don't need friends' 'Power is everything,' were influencing you unconsciously. You're different however. Your feelings towards Lector can become strength. Now, you can surpass Natsu," she told him confidently. Sting was listening, but he started to tremble again from his emotions. _

"_Miss… I…" Sting started to say, tears flowing again._

"_Do not worry, Lector is alive," she told him, smiling. He looked at her dumbfounded as tears streamed down his face. _

"_I sent him somewhere else with my magic," she explained, hands on her hips. Sting's legs started going weak, not truly believing her words. _

"_R-really?"_

"_Lector's alive!" Frosh said from Rougue's arms, crying with tears of joy. Sting's legs gave out as he kneeled on the floor, wiping his tears with his left arm, the right one planted on the ground to steady himself. _

'_Th-thank you! Thank you so much! Please… Please bring Lector back! I really… *sniff* … Thank… you," Sting told her, relieved his buddy wasn't gone. Suddenly Minerva's face was close to Sting's a dangerous aura surrounded her. Sensing this, Sting looked at her. _

"_Do not whine," she said staring into his eyes icily. This shocked him and everyone, the drastic change in her attitude was scary. _

"_I won't give Lector back until you win the Games." _

"_Miss, what are you saying…!? Please…. Please bring Lector back right away…" he begged, tears falling harder. A bit of snot was leaking as he pleaded with Minerva. The stakes were getting higher, and all he wanted was his friend back. _

"_I'm different from my father, however I still think Sabertooth should still be the number 1 guild. You have to prove you became stronger, by winning the Games and proving our strength to everyone," she told him, looking down on him. _

"_Don't try anything rash. Remember, Lector's life is in my hands."_

**Flashback End**

"I will win… at all costs," Sting vowed, new determination in his eyes. Minerva's words echoing in his head.

"TODAY IS THE LAST FIGHT OF THE DAIMATOU ENBU! FAIRY TAIL IS CURRENTLY IN THE LEAD! FOLLOWING UP IS SABERTOOTH, MERMAID HEEL, AND THEN LAMIA SCALE! STILL HAVING ALL THEIR MEMBERS, FAIRY TAIL HAS QUITE THE ADVANTAGE!"

"Great! We're gonna win!" Jet and Droy cheered, pumping their fists in the air.

"First! What's gonna happen next?" Warren asked in anticipation.

"If my calculations are correct…"

"Tenjin no Boreas(Sky God's Boreas)!" Chelia yelled as she sent the swirling black wind at Natsu.

'_As the First predicted,_' Natsu thought as he dodged it.

"Chelia can heal her own wounds, right? How can he beat her?!" Wakaba and Macao both asked the First.

"It's good enough to keep her at bay. In the meantime Erza will fight Minerva," she told them.

"What's with that smug face?!" Max accused nervously, which she ignored.

"That woman from Sabertooth?!" Elfman yelled as Erza arrived at her destination. _'According to the First's calculations, if I come here I should meet-'_ Erza thought when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"It's Kagura!" the crowd yelled as she charged at Erza.

"Eh?" the First said in confusion. '_Her calculation was wrong!'_ Erza thought as she unsheathed both her swords. Their blades clashed, with Kagura's still in its sheath. They traded rapid blows, the dust around them flying away from the force and speed of them. '_She's strong,'_ Erza noted.

'_Show me if you're really as strong of a fighter as they say, Titania,'_ Kagura challenged Erza in her mind.

"No way," Lisanna said in shock. This was the first time Mavis's calculations were wrong.

"First… this is…" Levy said, turning towards Mavis with a worried expression.

"My calculations," Mavis said to herself, shaking. She started blubbering after, tears building up in her eyes.

"*sniff* where did I *sob*."

"I'm not crying… I'm not crying…" she chanted, trying to contain her tears and failing.

"Someone! Comfort the First!" Makarov pleaded in a panic.

"THIS BATTLE IS GETTING INTERESTING! THIS WILL DECIDE WHO IS THE STRONGEST SWORDSWOMAN!" Mato-kun announced as the crowd sat on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

Kagura swiped at Erza which she dodged. Erza attacked right after, which Kagura blocked with her sword. Kagura went to attack Erza, which she blocked with both her swords.

'_She's this good with her sword sheathed,'_ Erza analysed, knowing this was going to be a difficult battle. Suddenly, a weird swirling distortion appeared in between their heads. Arms appeared and grabbed their faces, slamming them into the ground as Minerva emerged from it upside down.

"Whaat?!" the announcers yelled as a new opponent appeared, their eyes bulging. Erza and Kagura slid away from Minerva and got back up, while Minerva landed on her feet.

"Can I join in?" Minerva asked, knowing the answer to her question already.

"MINERVA BURST INTO THE FIGHT!"

"I… can't make a prediction," the First whimpered as things got more out of hand. She was too emotionally confused.

"THIS FIGHT JUST TURNED INTO A 3-WAY! A FIGHT BETWEEN THE FOREMOST FEMALE WIZARDS OF THE COMPETITION! WHO WILL SURVIVE?!"

Manwhile Lucy looked at the screen before smirked, knowing her target already show herself.

"There you are, bitch" Lucy was about to the females fight, but she stopped when she felt a strong presence behind her. She turned around and saw Jura who smiled at her.

"It good to see you again, Lucy-dono" Jura greeted her and readied to fight.

"THIS IS THE PINNACLE OF THE DAIMATOU ENBU! CLASH OF THE TITANS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN AGAIN. IS LUCY GONNA WIN OVER JURA AGAIN? OR JURA WHO WILL AVENGE HIS DEFEAT AT FIRST DAY?" Chapati announced. Lucy slapped her face before ran through it her face and murmured one word

"Great"

**Current Team Status:**

**1st. Fairy Tail - 64 Pts. Leader: 1(Lucy) Normal: 4(Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel)**

**2nd. Sabertooth - 61 pts. Leader: 1(Minerva) Normal: 3(Sting, Rogue, Orga)**

**3rd. Mermaid Heel - 48 Pts. Leader: 1(Kagura) Normal: 1(Milliana)**

**4th. Lamia Scale - 39 pts. Leader: 1(Jura) Normal: 2(Chelia, Lyon)**

**5th. Quatro Puppy - 15 pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**6th. Blue Pegasus - 10 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	15. Chapter 15

All three women stared each other down.

"I won't back down, regardless of who my opponent is," Erza stated. Kagura looked at Erza, wondering why she was hiding Jellal. She heard from Millianna that the amount pain Jellal caused Erza should be unforgivable. Yet, here she was, hiding Jellal.

"You've caused the foundation of my guild to become quite unsteady; especially your guilds, Erza, Kagura," Minerva informed them. She spoke as if they were just having a regular conversation, looking at ease and brimming with confidence.

"There's no way to predict how this will turn out," Lisanna said, rubbing her arm nervously as she watched their exchange.

"There's no way Erza'll lose!" Cana said, lifting her bottle of alcohol.

"Don't underestimate Kagura," the members of Mermaid Heel said.

"We're counting on you."

"Erza… and Kagura… I've memorized their strength," Rufus said from his spot lying on the ground.

"Too bad… this is our lady's victory. Not only is she the master's daughter, her skill is unrivaled in Sabertooth. She is the strongest mage in our guild; even the twin dragons cannot hold a candle to her."

"Try and desperately claw your way back to the top all you want. I'll just have to end your delusions here and now," Minerva told them smugly. '_Sabertooth is Fiore's only number one guild_.'

"You talk too much," Erza told Minerva.

"Enough chit-chat. Come," Kagura challenged. The mood changed between the three. They all stared at each other, ready to strike. Suspense hung in the air as they waited to see who would make the first move.

The three women charged to the center at once, brandishing their weapons and magic. The clash of Kagura's sheathed sword, Erza's sword, and Minerva's hand surrounded in magic sent a huge shockwave rippling around them, kicking up dust and dirt.

The trees around them bent backwards from the force. They all pulled back, and Erza followed up with a slash to Minerva with her right sword, and used the left one to block the strike from behind by Kagura. Kagura and Minerva blocked the strikes.

"Uwah!" Erza said as Minerva sent her flying back with her magic, her swords managing to block the attack. Kagura charged at Minerva as she pushed Erza back, landing a kick to Minerva's face. Erza flipped mid-air and landed in a crouching position. Kagura took a glance back as Erza planted her sword in the ground, using it as a pole to land a flying side kick at her face.

"Kuh!" The force of the kick sent her crashing through the stone edges on the area they were on and Erza jumped after her in hot pursuit. Kagura managed to stop herself by pushing off the ground as she rolled to land in a crouching position.

Erza flew past her and landed hard on the ground. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of Kagura's face and magic engulfed her as Minerva sent a blast at her point-blank. The force of the attack destroyed the stone, sloped bridge around Kagura.

"I see…" Minerva started as she started turning, noticing Erza above her after she finished her attack.

"You-!" Minerva finished in surprise as Kagura jabbed her sword into Minerva's side, sending her flying. Erza kicked both feet downwards as Kagura blocked with her sword, having been in Minerva's old spot, straining at the impact and her backwards bent position. Minerva saw her chance after having been pushed by Kagura. She pointed her two fingers in a V shape at her slightly curved palm and started chanting.

"Disappear." Two spheres appeared around Erza and Kagura, catching them off guard.

"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus," she chanted, swirling her arms around her.

"Yakuma's spell of the 18 War Gods?!" Mavis yelled in panic, shock, and disbelief.

"Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva finished as a gigantic muscular man, looking more like a beast, appeared before her after emerging through the ground, engulfed in a white light. His hair and beard were long and wild, his teeth were more like fangs and intricate tattoos were all over his body.

A column of light appeared, blasting apart the area the women were fighting. The spectators were silent as they watched with their eyes and mouths wide open as they watched the destruction.

"What was that?" Gajeel wondered, looking in the direction he heard the sound and saw the light come from.

"A mage capable… to that extent…" Jura said as he took note of the destruction, knowing that mage was a threat.

"Erza…" Lucy murmured softly.

"That's our lady," Orga said. Natsu and Chelia had stopped their fight as they saw a blinding white light, staring at it in alarm and confusion. As the dust cleared, Minerva and all the spectators saw that Erza and Kagura were alright. Their clothes were torn in the sleeves and leggings, but they still stood with only a few scrapes and bruises.

"They're unfazed!" the judges yelled with matching shocked faces as they all leaned backwards in their seats. Yajima and Mato's hat's popped off their heads and Chapati's hair stood straight up.

"What's with those three?"

"This is beyond amazing!"

"They're monsters!" were heard from the crowd as they expressed their shock.

"They're evenly matched," Ren said.

"For now," Hibiki said as the trimen continued to watch the heated battle.

"I see… I never knew you two were so… durable," Minerva said calmly. Erza and Kagura didn't respond to her remark.

"There will be no end if I continue toying with you," Minerva said as she threw down her fedora.

"Let's make things a little more… interesting, shall we?" she said as she summoned a glob of magic. Inside of it Millianna was bound by the glob and looked like she was in pain.

"I caught a stray kitten," Minerva boasted, wanted to get a reaction from them.

"Millianna!" Erza and Kagura shouted.

"Can you see her face withering in agony? Within this space her magic is being continuously sapped from her," she explained.

"That's dirty!" the members of Mermaid Heel yelled in outrage.

"Spare me your rage. I have no intention of using her as a hostage. I only want to make things more exciting, remember?" she reminded them. Erza and Kagura glared at Minerva, their faces filled with rage.

"Now those are the expressions I want to see," Minerva said, her face darkening as well. '_This'll be fun._'

"Yes, I like those expressions," Minerva said to Kagura and Erza.

"Release Milianna," Kagura ground out through gritted teeth.

"It's time I show you how a real king fights," Minerva said, ignoring Kagura's demand.

"I will not ask again. Release her while you still have breath in your body," Kagura threatened, getting into a stance, ready to draw her sword.

"Just try," Minerva taunted. Kagura was more than willing, appearing before Kagura in an instant. '_So fast_!' Erza thought, admiring her speed.

"You shall be the first tiger I devour." Her sword was a blur as she swung it towards Minerva. However at the last second Minerva disappeared and Erza appeared, taking her place as it approached her.

Both Kagura and Erza were surprised, but Kagura didn't stop her strike. Erza quickly blocked her strike, the sound vibrating throughout the arena. The crowd was stunned as they saw Minerva where Erza was. '_They switched places?_' Kagura thought. Erza was thinking a very similar thing.

"Why don't you two settle this. The victor can become my prey," Minerva said, sending Milianna away. She turned her backs towards them.

"Ridiculous. You were the one who interrupted in the first place," Erza retorted, still struggling against Kagura's sword.

"Pulling strings and making others move to your whim. That is what makes a king," Minerva calmly replied.

"You two should be flattered. Even someone was renowned as me would be lucky to leave unscathed if I took you both on. See, I even gave you a compliment," Kagura said as she started to walk away.

"Remember this. A king will use any means necessary to win."

"Give Milianna back!" Erza yelled at Minerva, causing Kagura to twitch.

"Don't you dare…" Kagura said threateningly to Erza, her eyes filled with rage. Erza looked at her in confusion and surprise, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Don't you dare pretend to be her friend!" Kagura shouted, pushing Erza back.

"It seems you two have a lot to talk about. I'll leave you be," Minerva said as she continued to walk away.

"I accept your condition! So release Milianna at once!" Kagura shouted, whipping her head to face Minerva. But Minerva had already disappeared.

"Damn, she got away again" Lucy cursed as she dodged Jura's rock pillars.

"What's wrong, Lucy-dono? Give up already?" Jura asked as he regained his breath.

Lucy didn't answer before lunged at Jura again.

"It seems she got the best of us," Erza said. Kagura looked at her with deadly eyes, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Silence. I will strike you down, then the tiger lady."

"Dammit! The First's plan has gone to hell. Where'd it go wrong?" Gajeel wondered as he searched a building. The First sniffed at Gajeels comment from the stands.

"It's not my fault," she said, tearing up. Makarov started to panic again.

"Of course it isn't," he said.

"Gajeel's just being a jerk," Levy added, though she didn't mean it. They continued to watch the screens as Gajeel met Rogue.

"Gajeel."

"Persistent bastard, aren't ya? I'm not the Salamander, so don't expect any mercy," Gajeel warned.

In another area, Laxus faced against Orga.

"So we finally meet, Laxus."

"Black Lightning, huh," Laxus said, his arms crossed under his coat.

"So you've noticed. I am the Lightning God Slayer. My lightning slays gods," Orga stated, black lightning crackling around him.

"Slaying gods huh. Ain't nothing compared to killing Fairies," Laxus retorted with a smirk, lightning crackling around him also.

"They're steadily finding their opponents," Chapati announced.

"I don't see Sting-kun anywhere," Yajima pointed out.

"We can't seem to locate him anywhere with the visual lacrimas," Mato announced.

Sting was sitting in between buildings, hidden from view.

"How dirty of our lady," Sting said to himself.

"I'm fine if everyone wants to do as they please." He chuckled to himself.

"With this strategy I came up with, victory will be ours. Watch me, Lector."

Erza and Kagura faced off as the crowd cheered wildly.

"It's time we settle this," Erza said.

"I won't hold back," Kagura said, charging at Erza.

"Fine with me!" Erza blocked Kagura's strike. To Erza's surprise, her sword was pushed back. She was knocked back, off her feet, and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Tenrin: Pentagram sword!" Erza tried using on Kagura, who dodged it. She was above Erza.

"Blade of Resentment: Mighty Pose" Kagura got into her Mighty Pose stance as she fell towards Erza, right behind her. She sent Erza crashing through the stone, destroying it and sending her falling down the inside of the building.

"Gwaaahhh!"

"Slash Pose" Kagura got into her Slash pose as she followed Erza's descent.

"Kongo no Yoroi(Adamantine Armor)!" Erza requipped into, crossing her arms in front of herself to protect herself.

"Gwah!" Erza cried in surprise as Kagura cut through her armour, blood gushing out as she passed Erza.

"No way!" Nab yelled in disbelief.

"That armor stopped Jupiter cannon!" Max cried out in disbelief at how easily it was cut.

"She hasn't even drawn her sword yet," Warren said fearfully.

"Overwhelming," Makarov said as he watched, sweating slightly at how unbelievable it was.

Erza coughed out blood as she fell.

"This is only the beginning," Kagura said emotionlessly to Erza. Erza requipped into her Flight Armor and used Sonic Claw on Kagura. It had no effect on her, only ripping a bit of her clothes. In that moment Kagura landed a strike on Erza, cutting her once again.

"Erza-"Jet started clutching his head in disbelief and confusion.

"-took the damage instead?!" Droy finished, baffled.

"This is insane!" Macao shouted. Erza landed hard on the ground while Kagura landed on her feet.

"To think there is a lady stronger than Erza," Ren said.

"I did not see this coming," Hibiki said. Erza struggled to get up, changing back into her original clothes. Blood trailed from her wounds.

"This is an eye opener. I did not expect someone as strong as you," Erza said as she panted.

"This power, is it fueled by your hatred for Jellal?" Erza asked, still on her hands and knees. Blood trailed over her eye and down her face. This struck a chord in Kagura as she sent a powerful kick to Erza's mid-section. Erza was sent flying and slammed into a pillar. Dust flew as Erza panted heavily on the ground, barely sitting up.

"I don't care… how great of a grudge you have… against him… But," Erza panted as Kagura walked steadily towards her, a demonic look in her eyes devoid of emotion. Her eyes were filled with hate, her sole objective to crush Erza.

"Don't drag Millianna down with you! She just started looking towards the future!" Erza said, looking at Kagura through one eye.

"It's her own choice,"Kagura said with the demonic look still in her eyes.

"Agh!" Kagura slashed Erza, sending her crashing through the pillar.

"My will reflects hers. To kill Jellal."

"What *cough cough* happened between you two?!" Erza gasped as she coughed out more blood, panting as she tried to get air into her lungs. Kagura paused, making Erza look at her and wonder why she was so quiet.

"I'm sure you were familiar with him as well," Kagura started.

"Simon who murdered by Jellal is my brother." Erza's eyes widened in realization. '_Simon's sister!_'

"We were poor and orphaned, but we were happy. The child hunt 15 years ago however brought that to a violent end. I managed to escape, and spent every waking moment searching for him. Then I had my fortunate encounter with Milianna, and she told me about his death," Kagura said. Erza's shoulders started to shake from her emotions as she listened.

"She told me how he was a slave for Jellal for years, and was then murdered by him. My vision has been shrouded in darkness since that revelation. On that day, I vowed to avenge my brother… and drown my blade in Jellal's blood with my own hands." Kagura now stood before Erza as she laid on the ground.

"Milianna… wasn't present during that battle," Erza said as she got onto her knees.

"Only I, Natsu, Jellal, and Simon… were there. It's only half the truth that Simon died by Jellal's hand. But the reason he died… was because of me," Erza said, her eyes filling with tears. Kagura looked at her in disbelief as she continued to talk.

"You would go this far… to protect that scum?" Kagura said, shaking.

"No, it's the truth," Erza said, shaking from her emotions.

"My weakness was what killed Simon," Erza said as she cried. Kagura started shaking uncontrollably. She clutched the hilt of her sword, wanting to draw it as her rage built.

"Kagura!"

"Is she gonna do it?!"

"You mustn't unsheathe it!" the members of Mermaid Heel shouted at her, pleading with her. She paid them no heed as images of Simon flashed in her mind, tears welling up in her eyes. Her tears spilled over as she pictured his smiling face, giving her resolve.

"Aaaahhhh!" she cried as she started to unsheathe her sword.

"Forgive me," Erza said as she hung her head, tears falling. Kagura swung her sword and the crowd covered their eyes and watched in disbelief.

'_Her killing intent is for real_,' Makarov thought in shock, worried for Erza. The crowd and judges covered their eyes in dread and fear as Kagura continued to scream in rage and sorrow, unsheathing her sword and swinging it towards Erza's head.

"I'm sorry," Erza repeated, her tears still streaming down her face, hanging her head. A huge slash tore through the town, the shockwave blowing apart buildings. The crowd watched in shock as a spray of blood appeared.

"But I will not die here," Erza said as she deflected the blow, her shoulder bleeding. Fairy Tail breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was okay. The parts of buildings that were cleanly sliced by Kagura's attack fell to the ground as Erza got up, her eyes hidden under the shadow of her bangs.

"I was saved by Simon. By Uncle Rob… By my friends," Erza said as she started requipping.

"To give up the life they saved so easily, would be like a slap in the face to them," she said, wearing a sarashi and flaming kimono bottoms, pointing her sword towards Kagura.

"Both you and Jellal… I'll kill you both!" Kagura yelled with a crazed look in her eyes.

"If your rage is the source of your power, then so be it," Erza said calmly, blocking a strike to her head with both hands on the hilt of her sword as Kagura swung savagely.

"I won't trample on your feelings," she continued, getting ready to swing her sword.

"But I won't give in to them either." The members of Mermaid Heel watched in disbelief and sadness as Erza delt a lightning quick blow to Kagura, sending her airborne.

"That's Erza for you!" the members of Fairy Tail cheered wildly.

"What an amazing spirit! She pulled it off, even with her tattered body," Chapati announced in amazement.

"As expected," Yajima said with a smirk, expecting this comeback from her.

"A-Amazing," Mato said, blown away with the turn of events.

"She defeated Kagura, even with Archenemy unsheathed."

"She… lost?" the members of Mermaid Heel said, watching their strongest mage fall.

'_Amazing. Even I had trouble following that instantaneous slash with my eyes_,' Makarov admired, seeing how much Erza had grown. Erza continued to pant heavily as Kagura struggled to get to her feet.

"Kagura is rising! It isn't over yet!"

"I'm… I'm…" Kagura panted, swaying on her feet.

"Watch out!" Erza shouted when she noticed the pillar crumbling above Kagura. It plummeted towards her and landed in a heap on the ground, kicking up dust. Everyone was shocked as they looked at the rubble.

"Eh…?" Kagura said, dumbstruck as Erza groaned in pain. She had pushed Kagura out of the way, but she hadn't been fast enough as the pillar crushed her right foot underneath it.

"Why…?"

"I… I remember you…" Erza replied as she twitched and panted from the pain. Kagura looked at her in shock.

"I… knew you as… Simon's… sister, but I couldn't… put a name to your… face… That was as much… I could remember…" she ground out, but looked at her kindly.

"It… it can't be…" Kagura shook from what Erza said. It couldn't be possible.

"Yes… It is… I'm from Rosemary Village too. Just like you… and Simon." Kagura gasped, recalling a memory of that fateful day.

**Flashback Start**

_The villagers screamed as houses were burned and people were killed, running crazily to escape. Cries of pain, death, and pleads for help echoed throughout the chaotic night. _

"_Enslave the kids! Murder the adults!" the followers of Zeref shouted as they begun the child hunt. _

"_Brother… Where are you…?" a very young Kagura cried into the night, searching for him as she sobbed. A hand suddenly clasped hers._

"_You'll get caught if you stay out here in the open!" a young girl with short scarlet hair said as she dragged Kagura. _

"_But… my big brother…" she weakly protested. They took a turn and hid behind the corner of a house as more followers appeared. _

"_I heard a child's voice over there!" they yelled, calling for more men._

"_Quick, in here," the girl told her, putting her into the crate by the house. _

"_What about you?" Kagura asked, her voice and body quivering from shock and fear. _

"_Don't worry about me. I'll find someplace else to hide. Live on," a young Erza said before shutting the lid and running away. _

"_I found one! Grab her!" Kagura heard from inside as she quivered and silently sobbed. Erza had tried to run, but they had caught up with her; taking her with the rest of the kidnapped children. _

**Flashback End**

"You're… from that… time," Kagura sobbed as tears poured, covering her mouth with her gloved hands. Her shoulders quivered from all the emotions running through her.

"Simon would talk my ears off with stories of you. It always weighed heavily on me, whether you escaped or not," Erza replied. Even though she was exhausted and in pain, she still gave her a kind expression and a warm smile. Kagura slowly lowered her hands after hearing Erza's words, her tears and shaking never stopping.

"Even to this day," she finished, making Kagura hug herself as she cried harder. She got up and lifted the pillar off Erza's leg, flipping it over.

"I… don't know how I feel. I need time to process it all, but I admit one thing," Kagura said, turning towards Erza, who sat on the ground and supported herself by placing her hands on the ground.

"I lo-" Minerva ran her through from behind before she could finish, her blade missing anything vital. Erza watched in shock, and the members of Mermaid Heel looked in shock, disbelief, and cried as Kagura slowly fell to the ground.

"Erza is the victor… but the points go to me," Minerva boasted, Kagura's blood still on her blade. She looked down at them demonically.

"Now you see first-hand how a king fights. Our appetite can only be appeased by the most delectable morsel," she stated as 5 points were added to Sabertooth's score, making them number 1 with 66 points.

"Like the heads of Mermaids… or Fairies with their wings ripped to shreds," she laughed madly.

"You-!" Erza hissed, giving her a murderous glare as she continued to laugh. She stopped laughing and tossed her sword to the side. Kagura lay there, clutching her wound as she coughed some blood.

"You… witch…" Erza hissed, clutching her twitching, bloody mess of a leg. Her body shook from the pain and emotions.

"Erza shall be my main course then. But it will be… anti-climactic with all the damage you've sustained."

"Mil…ia…" Kagura wheezed, catching her look.

"Please… rescue…Mil…" she begged, tears streaming again.

"Roger," Erza said with a determined look.

"Milianna? That harmless kitten?" Minerva questioned, wrapping her hand in magic. She sent an unconscious Milianna out of the blob and to the ground, as if she was disposing of garbage. Kagura weakly looked over while Erza looked in shock.

"She's already down. More points for me." Sabertooth gained another point on the score board, making it now 67 points. Erza dragged herself to Milianna, her bloodied leg leaving a trail in its wake.

"Mil…ianna," Erza said, as her body shook from pain and exertion.

"Er…chan?" Milianna said weakly, only able to crack her eyes open before falling unconscious again.

"Milianna!" Erza cried, holding her. She felt something warm and sticky on her hands. She pulled her hand back and saw that blood coated it. Laying her face down gently, she moved her cape off her back. Multiple cuts and slashes lined her back as they overlapped each other.

"It was so boring waiting for you guys to finish. I had to entertain myself a bit," Minerva said nonchalant, as if it was the most logical thing to do. Erza whipped her head towards Minerva, her eyes hidden in a shadow.

"Her screams were music to my ears," Minerva said, waiting for Erza's reaction. A dark aura filled with rage and murderous intent surrounded her as she looked at Minerva with an inhuman look in her eyes. Words could never describe how much hate and rage she had for her. None.

**Current Team Status:**

**1st. Sabertooth - 67 pts. Leader: 1(Minerva) Normal: 3(Sting, Rogue, Orga)**

**2nd. Fairy Tail - 64 Pts. Leader: 1(Lucy) Normal: 4(Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel)**

**3rd. Mermaid Heel - 48 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**4th. Lamia Scale - 39 pts. Leader: 1(Jura) Normal: 2(Chelia, Lyon)**

**5th. Quatro Puppy - 15 pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**6th. Blue Pegasus - 10 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	16. Chapter 16

**100 favorites, I love you all my readers. If I can, I want to kiss you all :D**

"Gotcha!" Gajeel delt a quick blow with his right arm to Rogue and followed it up with an Iron Dragon Pillar with his left arm. Rogue was sent backwards, but landed on his feet as he skid backwards.

"You ain't gonna surpass me in a day. Give up. The two of you combined couldn't take on Salamander. There's no way you're gonna-"

"You… do not possess the same amount of strength as Natsu Dragneel," Rogue interrupted Gajeel, rising to his feet.

"What was that?" Gajeel said, a vein popping out of his temple. Gajeel continued to land punches and kicks on Rogue, not letting him have the chance to fight back. He sent him flying with a powerful round house. Rogue rolled and landed on all fours, panting heavily.

"Rogue," Frosch sobbed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I dare you to repeat what you said," Gajeel said as he towered over Rogue menacingly.

"I'm beginning to understand… why you joined Fairy Tail," Rogue said as he stared at the ground.

"What the fuck are you babbling about?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember some kid wet behind the ears…" Rogue said, making Gajeel wonder what he was talking about.

"After all, I was just some kid who was infatuated with Phantom Lord, your former guild." Rogue continued to look at the ground as he spoke.

"So much so that I planned on joining when I got older. I idolized you," he admitted.

"But then the guild crumbled after the defeat by Fairy Tail. What made it harder to swallow… was when you joined Fairy Tail. It left me dumbfounded… How could you join the guild that destroyed your own?" he said, voicing old questions. Gajeel didn't say anything as Rogue continued to talk, just watch and listen in silence.

"There had to be something profound about Fairy Tail that would make you join. To call it your home… And I slowly began to see why," Rogue said, finally finding the answer.

"Friends, right?" he said with a small, soft smile.

"It's a foreign concept in Sabertooth. We're only minions of the Master. Where orders were absolute, and victory the only acceptable result," he said ruefully, memories of all the cruelties his guild had done flashed in his mind.

'_A guild… should look after their friends.'_ Natsu's words continued to ring in his head.

"What is a guild? What are friends? For what reason… do I fight?" Rogue questioned to himself, looking at the ground with confused and lost eyes.

"It also explains your strength… and why we're no match for you," he admitted. _'The lady doesn't apply, she's in a league of her own… I guess it applies to Sting too, now that Lector's death has awakened him,'_ Rogue thought to himself.

"Get up," Gajeel said, breaking his silence. It surprised Rogue and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You still don't get it," Gajeel said, earning a confused look from Rogue.

"Heh," Gajeel said with a toothy smirk. He bent down to Rogue's height.

"That frog. You think of him as a friend, right?" he said seriously, looking into Rogue's eyes.

"Frog?" Rogue questioned, wondering who Gajeel was referring to.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said from the sidelines.

"Frosch is a cat!" Rogue shouted as he stood when he realized who Gajeel was talking about, getting flustered.

"I know he's an Exceed," Gajeel said with a smirk, getting up also. Rogue didn't say anything and his body shook, realizing that Gajeel was making fun of him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Rogue looked away in defeat with a smile, knowing Gajeel was right.

"Yes, I consider Frosch my friend," he admitted.

"Rogue," Frosch said happily, tears of happiness gathering in his eyes.

"Gajeel," Levy said with a soft smile, thinking he could be so sweet at times.

"Heh heh, whatcha smilin' for Levy?" Cana asked with a smirk, making Levy blush.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered. Cana smirk grew and she opened her mouth to tease Levy some more.

"Oh Cana, stop teasing Levy," Lisanna lightly scolded, earning a grateful smile from Levy.

"It was really sweet of Gajeel, right Levy?" Lisanna asked her, earning a nod.

"Yeah. He's usually mean and gruff, but he can be really kind at times. Well, in his own way," Levy said, watching Gajeel with a dreamy look. Lisanna's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Hmm, really? Like what times?" Lisanna asked, curious. Cana leaned in to listen, ready to hear the juicy bits.

"Wha-? N-no! I mean, there were no other times," she hastily said, realizing her mistake.

"So there were other times," Cana said, growing very interested.

"You guys!" Levy shouted in frustration, realizing she'd been caught. She crossed her arms and stared at Gajeel and Rogue intently, a frown on her face. Lisanna and Cana shared a look, knowing that Levy was going to try to ignore them. They shrugged and continued to watch. They'd get the story out of her after; all they needed was another little slip.

'_Friends, huh,'_ Gajeel thought with a smirk, thinking about the petite, blue haired bookworm sitting in the sidelines. They weren't so bad.

'_Damn, I'm getting soft,'_ he thought, not caring in the slightest. So what if he was, seeing the look she gave him and that blush on her cheeks was worth it.

"There's only one thing for me to do now," Rogue said, catching Gajeel's attention again.

"I surr-" Gajeel punched him in the gut and sent him flying before he could finish.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed in outrage, wondering what he was doing.

"Were we just imagining that Gajeel earlier?" Cana wondered out loud.

"Maybe," Lisanna said doubtfully. Rogue looked at Gajeel in confusion, wondering why he would stop him.

"Get up. We ain't done yet," Gajeel commanded and Rogue slowly got up.

"You said winning was the only option didn't you? I don't know the details, but don't failures disappear?" Gajeel questioned as he walked up to Rogue.

'_Will Fro disappear too because Fro is weak?'_ an image of a tearful Frosch asking him flashed in his mind. If he was to be expelled, who would look after Frosch? They could both leave, but that wouldn't stop Minerva and the master from punishing them, possibly doing the same thing to Frosch as Lector.

"Gajeel," Levy breathed in relief.

Gajeel stood in front of Rogue now and saw the turmoil in his eyes. He grabbed Rogue's shirt and lifted him up, bringing his face up to his and gave him a menacing look.

"Maybe I'll go after that frog after this," he threatened.

"You don-," Rogue began before Gajeel head butted him and released him. He landed on the ground, touching the red spot on his head.

"Gajeel," Levy said in defeat, slumping down on the railing in defeat and exasperation, a cloud of gloom gathering. She knew where this was going and his reasons, but people were going to think he was evil again.

'_Well, I'll be there for him after,'_ she thought to herself as she watched them with a glum face. Really, he didn't have to do these kinds of things. She decided after the games, she'd have a looong talk with Gajeel, even though that was just the way he was.

"I'm not doing this for you," Gajeel said, looking down at Rogue with a sneer.

"I've got some time to kill after, so why don't I mess with your frog. Maybe then you'd be worth my time if you put up a fight, instead of crying like a baby," he said, but felt that he wasn't going to have time to kill after. Yup, he wasn't he decided as he felt a stare boring into his back. But if she was the one giving it, he didn't mind; well, not that much.

"He's a cat," Rogue said, getting up.

"After all that talk about friends, you ain't gonna do anything for yours?" he harshly said in Rogue's face, giving him a scalding look and grabbed him by the shirt again.

"Of course I am! I'm going to protect Frosch," Rogue replied angrily, hating his accusations.

"Yeah? Well you ain't doing that now. Maybe I will, just for kicks and laughs," Gajeel laughed evilly in his face.

"You wouldn't," Rogue said menacingly, doubting his assessment of Gajeel. If Gajeel was looking to get a rise out of him, he was doing a pretty good job.

"Geeheehee. Make me, princess. I would, so why don't you do something about it," Gajeel taunted. A murderous look appeared on Rogue's face before socking Gajeel in the face, making him release his shirt and fly. Gajeel rolled backwards and onto his feet easily.

"Is that the best you can do? You ain't gonna protect anyone with a punch like that," he continued to taunt.

"This is what a punch should feel like," Gajeel shouted before hitting him in the face with a right hook. Rogue crashed into some crates and coughed.

"I will protect my friends. I will defeat you," he said as he stood, activating his Dragon Force.

"Geeheehee. Finally serious, eh."

"Tetsuryuu no Hoko(Iron Dragon's Roar)!" Gajeel launched a tornado matal at Rogue. It passed through Rogue harmlessly as his body became shadows. The debris cleared and Rogue was nowhere to be seen. Gajeel scanned the area, trying to see where he was.

He didn't notice the shadow darting quickly across the ground and disappearing into his own. Gajeel felt a presence behind him and turned around quickly as Rogue appeared from within Gajeel's shadow and behind him. Dark, ominous shadows gather around Rogue's hand as he punched Gajeel, sending him flying.

"Gh!" Gajeel's eyes widen in surprise as Rogue quickly appears beside him as he flew, emerging from the shadows. His foot wrapped him shadows, he deals a powerful kick to Gajeel's back, sending him flying again in the opposite direction.

"Gwah!" Gajeel said as he crashed into a pillar, stone crumbling as he slid to the ground.

"Tch," Gajeel said as Rogue disappeared again as he got to his feet unsteadily. Gajeel quickly spun around, feeling a presence behind him, as he transformed his arm into his Iron Dragon's Sword. He slashed behind himself quickly, cutting through a shadow image of Rogue. Gajeel realized he was tricked and tried to turn around.

"Eiryuu no Hoko(Shadow Dragon's Roar)!" The attack hit Gajeel head on.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed from the side lines as he was beaten around. "Please, stop it!" she continued to scream at Rogue as he held Gajeel by the throat, slowly choking him.

"I'll put you to sleep," Rogue told Gajeel.

"Gah," Gajeel choked out as he was being strangled, but the determination in his eyes didn't falter. If anything, it grew. _'Like hell I'm going down. Especially like this,' _Gajeel thought as his grip on Rogue's hand tightened.

"It's useless," Rogue said as his grip tightened. He didn't want to accidentally kill Gajeel, but he still wouldn't pass out.

"If Salamander…. Little girl…and bunny girl…..can do…. it…. then I… can too," Gajeel ground out before opening his mouth and inhaling.

"What are you?" Rogue questioned before his eyes widened. The shadows from the area and his own body were being sucked into Gajeel's mouth.

"You're eating it?!" Rogue shouted in surprise. A sudden swell of power surrounded Gajeel and the force threw Rogue back as darkness surrounded Gajeel.

"Gah!" Rogue hit the ground and got up, looking at Gajeel with wide eyes. With his body covered in smooth metal and shadows, so black that no light could cut through, seeping out of his body and surrounding him, Gajeel looked at Rogue with inhuman, unrecognizable eyes with a fanged smile.

"Modo Tetsueiryuu(Iron Shadow Dragon Mode)!" Gajeel said as his body turned into steel with shadows around him.

'_Monster,'_ Rogue thought, taking an involuntary step back. His hair stood on end and his blood ran cold. The magical energy emanating from him was enormous.

"Gajeel?" Levy whispered hesitantly. He looked inhuman in his Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer Mode, and it sent a shiver down her back.

"Rogue," Frosch said fearfully for his friend, tears in his eyes.

"Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue, huh. You think you could fool me, Ryos? For the disciple to challenge his master, it's a million years too early for you to even think about it," Gajeel said.

"You admired me? What a bunch of bull. Someone like me is meant to be feared. What you felt was fear, not admiration. But it seems you've forgotten that," Gajeel said his face straight as he took a step towards Rogue, making the later take a step back. Gajeel's face broke into a maniacal grin as he looked at Rogue.

"It seems I have to teach you that again," Gajeel said and Rogue dived into a shadow. _'He can't follow me now,'_ Rogue thought, fear creeping into his heart.

"Geeheehee," Gajeel laughed before disappearing. The crowd looked around in confusion as the two mages disappeared.

'_He followed me!'_ Rogue panicked as both he and Gajeel became shadows. The darted all over the area, along pillars, the wall, and the ground, as Gajeel followed him.

Gajeel suddenly darted ahead of Rogue and emerged from the shadow. He grabbed at Rogue's shadow and forcefully yanked him out, much to Rogue's shock. With his left hand grabbing Rogue's shirt, Gajeel turned his right fist into iron and punched Rogue.

"Rogue!" Frosch cried as Gajeel continued to beat Rogue, who tried to fight back but Gajeel easily dispelled his attacks, before throwing Rogue into the air. Frosch ran off and into the area, protecting Rogue the only thought in his mind as he ran faster.

"Tetsueiryuu no Hoko(Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar)!" Gajeel sent a large amount of iron and shadows at Rogue who was in the air, unable to avoid it. The force of the attack was huge as it crumbled the stone under Gajeel's feet and made him sink into the ground slightly. The blast was huge and decimated the area, propelling Rogue higher into the air.

"Uwah!" Rogue yelled as the blast hit him. As he fell, his Shadow Drive disappeared and he could barely feel anything in his body. He hit the ground hard, dirt and dust flying up and he coughed. Gajeel's was now back to normal, his last attack draining him. He took a step towards Rogue when a green blur ran in front of the Shadow Dragon Slayer protectively.

"Fro won't let you hurt Rogue anymore," he sobbed with his arms outstretched on either side of him, forming a very small barrier between the two Dragon Slayers.

"Frosch," Rogue said painfully, only able to lift his head up.

"Feh. This's no fun anymore," Gajeel said looking very exhausted and weary, but his voice never hinted at it. Gajeel looked down on Rogue as Frosch ran up to his friend and cried as he put a hand to Rogue's shoulder.

"Ain't no way you can beat me, and you better remember that," Gajeel warned. Gajeel turned around and started to walk away slowly before calling over his shoulder.

"You better take care of your friends." Rogue's eyes widened slightly before he dropped his head to the ground, his eyes closed and an accepting look on his face.

"I've lost."

"Sabertooth's Rogue is down! Fairy Tail gains another point!" Chapati announced enthusiastically as the heated battle concluded, the crowd going wild. Levy exhaled in relief, worried about Gajeel's wounds still, before cheering wildly with the guild. She believed he would pull through, and he had.

"Rogue," Frosch said as Rogue slowly sat up. Rogue put a hand Frosch's head.

"I'm okay. Thanks," Rogue said and Frosch launched himself at Rogue. He cried into Rogue's chest as Rogue patted his head comfortingly, a soft smile on his face. He'd take Gajeel's lessons to heart and protect his friends.

**Current Team Status:**

**1st. Sabertooth - 67 pts. Leader: 1(Minerva) Normal: 2(Sting, Orga)**

**2nd. Fairy Tail - 65 Pts. Leader: 1(Lucy) Normal: 4(Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel)**

**3rd. Mermaid Heel - 48 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**4th. Lamia Scale - 39 pts. Leader: 1(Jura) Normal: 2(Chelia, Lyon)**

**5th. Quatro Puppy - 15 pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**6th. Blue Pegasus - 10 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	17. Chapter 17

"Suit yourself. I hope you're ready for a beating." Orga snickered, his right hand closing into a fist around a spear of crackling black lightning.

The two mages stared each other down for a few moments, then sprung into action.

Orga started by hurling a massive sphere of black lightning at his opponent, "Raijin no Jupiter(Lightning God's Jupiter)!"

Laxus was quick to react, dodging the attack by transforming into lightning, then flying around and clotheslining the Lightning God, flattening him out on the ground. The Sabertooth mage took a deep breath on the ground, then leaned his head back and fired at Laxus's back.

"Raijin no Dogo(Lightning God's Bellow)!" The mass of black lightning managed to hit Laxus clean between the shoulders, but the S-Class mage just stiffened, then slowly turned to glare at Orga over his shoulder.

Orga rose to his feet and faced his opponent with a smirk, "From the look on your face, I'm guessing you ain't feeling 100% after taking that. Am I right?"

"You're a pain in my ass is what you are." Laxus growled, turning completely and crossing his arms to deliver a piercing glare into his enemy's eyes, "Come on then. I'm not fully convinced I should give it my all going against you."

The Lightning God laughed, then lunged with a shout, "Have it your way, Laxus! I'll show you my real power first!" He brought his left fist back and generated black lightning around it, then punched at the S-Class mage, "Raijin no Tamaken(Lightning God's Bullet Fist)!"

Laxus brought his own fist back and crashed it into his enemy's, "Rairyuu no Hoken(Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist)!"

The two electric attacks pushed against each other for several moments, all the while sending out small bolts of lightning that destroyed whatever they touched. When the power was decided even, Orga brought his right arm up with the lightning spear and jabbed at Laxus's head.

But the S-Class mage quickly leaned to the side and grabbed his enemy's wrist with his free hand, then yanked him forward and rammed his knee into the Lightning God's stomach, cracking the armored chest piece. Orga doubled over coughing from the force, but Laxus followed up with a mighty uppercut that lifted him off the ground and crashed his enemy onto the street.

Orga staggered back to his feet, still grinning like a giddy idiot, "Your fists have some real passion to them all right…That was one solid hit…"

"I told you that killing fairies was nothing compared to killing gods." Laxus said, sneering at his opponent.

"This battle is intense! The two lightning mages are going at it with everything they've got! What a fight!" Chapati's exclamation got the crowd in the Domus Flau roaring with excitement as they watched Laxus and Orga battle it out on the lacrima vision.

"Go Laxus! Show them your true power!" Freed shouted.

Bixlow pumped his fist, "Give em' hell, Boss!"

Evergreen cheered, "Get Sabertooth back for Elfman, Mira, and the others!"

Laxus and Orga faced off as their lightning crackled around them. Bright yellow and black sparks flew as they charged at each other in an instant, their lightning clashing as they tested each other's strength.

"You're pretty strong," Orga commented as they continued to clash. They sensed another presences and jumped away from each other, looking at the new comers.

"Done yet, Jura?" Lucy asked panting.

"Not a chance, Lucy-dono"

"Jura Neekis" Orga said with wide eyes.

"Lucy…." Laxus said. Jura looked at the lightning mages.

"Hmm. It seems we've found a couple of heavy weights."

"Laxus" Lucy said as she thinks about something before she has an idea."Perfect timing…..Laxus, you'll deal with Jura. I've got a tiger to hunt down" Lucy told him. Before Laxus could answer, Lucy already disappeared in lightning.

"_Damn you, Lucy"_ Laxus thought as he turned his attention to the two other mages.

"What the hell are you doing, Lucy?" Makarov exclaimed."You're suppose to fight with Jura, not Laxus"

"Calm down, Master" Levy said."I think Lu-chan know what to do. And I guess Lu-chan think Laxus is the only one who can defeat Jura beside her"

"Still, where'd she go?"

"I think she went to Erza's place, to fight that Sabertooth's mage"

"Damn, she's got away" Jura cursed before turned to the two lightning mages and sighed. "I guess I have no other choice. Since my opponent ran away, may I join? My blood is boiling in anticipation," Jura said with a menacing smile as his magic built around him, intimidating Orga and Laxus.

"Now there's a real monster," Laxus commented as he watched Jura warily, feeling the pressure from his magic. They faced off and eyed each other in silence before Orga broke it. He focused all his attention on Jura with a smirk.

"I want to see you go all out," Orga stated, strings of black lightning forming around his fingers.

"I've already calculated how to deal with you," Jura said calmly.

"This attack vaporizes everything it touches. Do you have the guts to block it?" Orga taunted as the lightning built around his hands.

"Why don't we find out," Jura smirked as the lightning wrapped around Orga's arms. '_It's a trap,'_ Laxus thought as he watched the two mages, his eyes focused on Jura.

"Raijin no Kaden Ryushi Ho(Lightning God's Charged Particle Canon)!" Orga quickly cast and a huge crackling beam of lightning shot at Jura. He dodged the spell as it flew at him, vaporizing a building behind Jura. In an instant Jura appeared in front of Orga, and with hands covered in his magic, he punched Orga in the forehead. He continued with the momentum until he smashed Orga's head into the ground, debris flying into the air.

"I watched your fight on the first day, and I decided that I had to end this quickly," Jura said as he straightened. Laxus and the audience watched in shock as the debris cleared, revealing an unconscious Orga who was knocked out instantly as Lamia Scale gained a point.

"I calculated that only a punch was needed."

"Laxus," Makorov said with his face pale. He believed in Laxus, but wondered if he could beat such a strong opponent.

"Master!" the Raijinshuu scolded.

"Have faith in Laxus!" Evergreen scolded.

"Laxus will win!" Freed and Bickslow said confidently as they all continued to watch.

"Down in one blow!" Chapati exclaimed.

"Well, he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints," Yajima commented.

"All the Wizard Saints are monsters with unimaginable power. They're like gods," Chapati added.

"Yes, but Jura is said to be the most human of them all," Yajima agreed and Chapati shook in fear at such strong mages.

"It seems it's just you and me now," Jura said to Laxus.

"I've always wanted to fight you because you are Makarov-dono's grandson-" Laxus flung his coat off, cutting Jura off.

"In this battle we are just two men, nothing else. You aren't Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints and I'm not Makarov's grandson," Laxus stated as he looked at Jura.

"Hmm. That look in your eyes is very good," Jura noted as Laxus charged at Jura, encased in lightning. At swift and fast as the lightning he was encased in, he darted in front of Jura. Just as lightning fast, Jura delivered a chop to Laxus's head, smashing him into the ground as the crowd and Fairy Tail gasped. The ground cracked and debris flew as Laxus hit the ground.

"However, there will always be people stronger than oneself," Jura said as he straightened, Laxus lying on the ground.

"I calculated that only that blow was needed," Jura stated.

"Really," Laxus said from the ground, making Jura widen his eyes before Laxus caught him with a left upper cut under the chin, making Jura fall back.

"What?!" Ooba Babasama yelled in shock as her eyes widened into the size of saucers as they bulged out.

"Oooh!" Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail cheered as Laxus got back on his feet.

"GO LAXUS!" Evergreen cheered.

"YEAH!" Freed yelled at the top of his lungs as he cheered.

"Go get him!" Bickslow cheered. Jura turned his head with a smirk, seeming unaffected by Laxus's attack as he landed on his feet and threw his coat off too. He pointed two fingers at Laxus's feet, where stone pillars rose underneath him.

"Wah!" Laxus yelled as he was lifted off the ground. He kicked off from the pillars at Jura, preparing his own attack.

"Rairyuu no Hotongeki(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)!" Laxus tossed a halberd made of lightning at Jura, who raised a pillar in front of himself to defend. The halberd exploded on contact, destroying the pillar into rubble. Laxus continued to fall towards Jura, and used his lightning to propel himself faster at Jura. Jura blocked Laxus's punch with his right arm and using his left hand he casted a spell as he raised two fingers into the air.

Laxus dodged the pillar that sprung from the ground and continued to dodge them at lightning speed, growing farther from Jura. He did a quick U-turn and charged at Jura again.

"Hah!" Jura slapped a palm down on Laxus's head as he got close.

"Argh!" Laxus yelled painfully before counter attacking quickly. He punched Jura in the nose with a hand propelled by his lightning, and Jura recoiled back before smiling. He chopped down at Laxus again, who blocked it with his forearm before kicking Jura in the face with a leg encased in lightning. Jura quickly punched Laxus in the face and the two continued to exchange blows.

"Amazing…" the crowd said in awe.

"He's going against Jura blow for blow…" they said nervously as they watched the two monstrous mages fight.

"Well, he did mop the floor with Raven Tail's entire guild by himself!"

"Laxus," Makarov said as he shook, sweating slightly as he watched the intense battle. Mavis looked at his face with a small smile.

"Your face speaks for you. Yes… This is his true might," Mavis said to Makarov.

"Yes, today's youth will continue to grow stronger and lead us into the next era!" she declared as Laxus charged his lightning into his fist.

"Ah!" Laxus yelled as he charged his power, his face and body all bruised and bloodied. He aimed his fist encased with a huge ball of lightning at Jura and brought it down on him. It destroyed the ground and encased Jura with a bright light, debris flying from the impact.

"Splendid. I'm almost speechless," Jura praised as the lightning disappeared. He was bruised too, but looked better than Laxus. He wasn't out of breath and like he still had some energy as Laxus panted, looking tired.

"It's been years since my blood has boiled so much," Jura said, placing his hands on his knees."Only Lucy-dono who can give me a good fight like this."

"The rumors were true. You are a friggin' monster," Laxus commented as he caught his breath. _'What would you say at a time like this, Natsu?'_ Laxus wondered as he faced a daunting opponent, wondering where and how Natsu got his strength. He closed his eyes and his mouth quirked at the corner as he opened his eyes, knowing the answer.

"I'm all fired up," Laxus said with determination as lightning crackled. It really was a simple answer.

"Good! Now come! Let us exchange blows until only one of us is left standing," Jura said with a smile, having caught his breath too.

"March forth young ones….unfettered like wind gusting through a field" Mavis narrated."Your boiling bloods, sweats and tears….are beautiful like the halo of the sun"

"Metsuryuu Ougi(Secret Dragon Slayer Art)!" Laxus charged at Jura.

"Be not afraid…..young ones" Mavis finished.

"Narumikazuchi(Roaring Thunder)!" Laxus dealt a devastating blow to Jura, sending him flying off his feet as he hit him in the stomach. Lightning crackling and spring around Jura, steam coming off Jura as he fell to the ground.

"Never falter march onward….and the path will reveal itself"

"You have… bested me," Jura said with a grin as he fell to the ground, defeated, gaining 5 points for Fairy Tail. The guild and the crowd cheered ecstatically as they watched the Wizard Saint fall after a heated battle.

"What an amazing turn of events! One of the Ten Wizard Saints has been defeated! It's Laxus's victory!"

"It's useless to stand with your leg in that condition," Minerva said, looking smugly down at Erza as she struggled to kneel.

Her body and voice trembled with the strain. "I'll… manage…" Her determination never faltered as she looked at her opponent.

"In this fight… I must win… at all costs… I'll stand up… as many times… as need be…" Her body screamed in pain as she tried standing.

"I'll show… that picking a fight… with our guild… was the biggest mistake… of your life." Minerva merely looked at her calmly.

"You'll get premature wrinkles with such anger." Erza's body shook, not with strain and fatigue, but anger. Blood dripped down her leg as she put more weight on it, veins sticking out of her arm from the strength she clenched her fists.

"How dare you hurt Juvia. My friend, Kagura, and Milliana! Anger? Don't lower my feelings to such simple words. I'm seething."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots," Minerva mocked, pointing two magic encased fingers at Erza.

"Ugh!" Two blasts hit Erza, making her crash into a pillar behind her. Explosions sounded above Minerva as she spread her arms by her side.

"My War God magic allows me to control anything within my field of vision."

"An explosion," Milliana weakly said as Erza leapt backwards, avoiding the explosions that hit the pillar and the floor in front of her.

"Not only can she manipulate the space around her, but she can also alter the properties!" the girls from Mermaid Heel gasped.

"It's only fitting for the one at the top to possess such peerless magic… Territorial magic," Minerva smugly said.

But a lightning suddenly crashed down in the middle of battlefield, when the dust cleared Erza saw Lucy who standing in front of her.

"Hello bitch, it's time for revenge"

**Current Team Status:**

**1st. Fairy Tail - 70 pts. Leader: 1(Lucy) Normal: 4(Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel)**

**2nd. Sabertooth - 67 Pts. Leader: 1(Minerva) Normal: 1(Sting)**

**3rd. Mermaid Heel - 48 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**4th. Lamia Scale - 40 pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 2(Chelia, Lyon)**

**5th. Quatro Puppy - 15 pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**6th. Blue Pegasus - 10 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	18. Chapter 18

**I've reached my goal, more than 100 Reviews. Thanks for everyone who made it happen. As my thank, here is the chapter you all waiting for. Please Enjoy..! :)**

In a different part of the city, Natsu finally manage to defeated Chelia who got help from Lyon. They gave Natsu a good fight before Natsu got serious and defeated both of them. On the stands, Lamia Scale was in shock at their loss.

"First Jura… now Lyon and Chelia… both defeated…?" Oba Baba-sama said in disbelief.

"Chelia, you idiot!" Sherry yelled at her cousin from the sideline. Oba Baba-sama started sweating nervously, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I'm… I'm… Rolling in my grave!" she shrieked as she started spinning furiously around, accidentally using her magic on herself.

"Oba Baba-sama! Get a hold of yourself!" the Lamia Scale members cried as their guild master lost her mind.

Natsu was about to watch Lucy's fight before he felt a familiar presence. He turned around and saw Sting who grinned at him.

"That was a good fight, Natsu-san"

"Sabertooth's Sting has finally come out. And now, he is facing against Natsu from Fairy Tail. Who would win? The Fire Dragon or The White Dragon?" Chapati's exclamation got the crowd in the Domus Flau roaring with excitement as they watched Natsu and Sting faced each other on the lacrima vision.

"And the other side, we've Fairy Tail's Leader against Sabertooth's Leader" chapati announced.

"How'd you know they are the leader from their team?" Yajima asked.

"Simple, Minerva is the strongest mage from Sabertooth while Lucy is one of Ten Wizard Saints just like her master, Makarov Dreyar" Chapati answered.

"You have seen better days. And to think, seven years ago you was my hero." Sting said.

"Quit flappin' your gums. You wanted me, you got me," Natsu said.

"That's the spirit!" Sting cheered as Natsu looked at him determinedly. "I'll show you my newly awakened powers," Sting boasted, activating Dragon Force.

"Heh," he said confidently as he looked at the Fire Dragon before him. His eyes widened at what he saw. He was like a solid wall, unmoveable. Battered and bruised, they stood confidently, without fear or hesitation. Only determination. It shocked him so much his Dragon Force disappeared.

'Standing is all he can do. I could easily defeat him without exerting myself… This is the moment I've been waiting for!' Sting's body started shaking and sweating from the array of emotions going through him.

'Once I crush him… I can see Lector again… I'm doing this for Lector! I can't back down now! My strength is unrivaled! My emotions from Lector have given me newfound strength!' Sting took one shaking step after another.

'I'm so strong now! …so… strong…' He collapsed on his knees, his head bent.

"I… can't do it." Silence filled the stadium as they watched.

"This… is my defeat." Tear welled up in his eyes.

"Sabertooth's Sting is down! Fairy Tail gains another point!" Chapati announced enthusiastically as the heated battle concluded, the crowd going wild.

"Huh…" a bystander said thoughtfully.

"What?" the man beside him asked.

"Look at the point difference."

"It's 6, what about it?" the people around him asked.

"Well, I was doing the math in my head…. and if Minerva does take them all out…"

"5 for the head, 1 for the other four…" the man pondered.

"That's 9 points!" the crowd shouted in realization.

"I-it seems a bit farfetched to me," Chapati said with huge eyes.

"Well everyone except Lucy in Fairy Tail does seem exhausted…" Yajima added.

"Does she mean to take them all out-kabo?!"

Lucy felt her smirk widen, she probably looked evil right now but Lucy doesn't really care. She has to fight the bitch that did this. Lost in her thoughts Lucy immediately felt someone behind her and her eyes widen,

"_S__he's fast.__"_

Minerva foot connected with Lucy's side and just as she was about to move her foot Lucy grabbed it. Lucy turned behind to look at her and then she swung her across the area when she was in mid air she disappeared Lucy narrow hr eyes at this. Than close them, she turned and brought out her leg to kick Minerva and it was just as she appeared to kick met her chin and she stumble back a bit.

"Why don't you use magic?" Minerva asked as she wiped some bloods from her chin.

"Because, I am only testing you to see if you're worth it. Frankly Wendy would've kicked you ass by now." Lucy smirked. Minerva eyes narrowed at her comment. "But if you want me to use my magic, be my guest. Give me your best shot." Lucy continued.

Minerva began running towards Lucy and made a strange sign with her hands Lucy got ready for the attack. She stopped right in front of Lucy and brought her hands closer to her.

All of a sudden something was surrounding Lucy, it was strange and it felt weird, Lucy don't know if it was meant to hurt or not so she raised an eyebrow. She started chanting something which made no sense to her.

"Yagdo Rigora!"

The battle ground was engulfed with a huge light. The audience watch with curiousity, was she okay or was she down?

When the dirt cloud disappeared Lucy stood there looking unfazed by the attack and had a blank look on her face. She didn't have any burns but her clothes were ruined. Lucy scratched the back of her head and let out a sigh.

"What that really your best shot? You know if I use my magic I could take you down... But they would actually be amazing, me taking you down after what you have done to my precious family. You hurt the people I care about and this will be your punishment."

As she started black markings were starting to appear on her skin, her hair had turned black and her eyes were blood red. Her glare out classed many others, it made the audience quiet. A black aura was surrounding her and she moved and all of a sudden she was in front of Minerva.

"Kokuryuu no Saiga(Black Dragon's Crushing Fang)!" the attack hit her straight in the face, sending the witch to the ground a few meters away. "You'll pay for what you did." she yelled. The dark magic taking over her voice sounded foreign to her guild mates and her friends from the other guilds.

People began to fear her, but all of a sudden Lucy's movements stopped. She lifted her hand to her head and let out a small scream, she fell to her knees and her looks went back to what they normally were. She panted and slowly stood up.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't piss me off. Or I'll lost control." Her teammates eyes widen, they remembered Lucy told them about how dangerous Lucy when she lost control. What they were witnessing was proof that it was bad.

Minerva stood up and held her bleeding cheek. She glared at the blonde mage with a passion, she needed to take her down somehow.

"Now come Minerva." Lucy brought out her fist and hit her chest lightly. "you can try to defeat me, I'll go easy on you."

"Do you still want me to use my magic. I could defeat you without it." Lucy laughed a little.

"I really shouldn't have underestimated you." Minerva stood up and used her magic to grab hold of Lucy's leg and pulled her to the ground and shot a beam of magic a her.

She let out a small scream, causing people to wonder if she was mocking her or actually in pain. When the beam disappeared Lucy had some burns on her body, her clothes were torn and she was panting slightly.

Minerva wrapped her magic around the blondes throat bringing her face closer. Lucy let out a hiss, mixed with pain and bit of anger.

"I think I have the upper hand here now." Minerva smirked. But what she forgot was the fact Lucy was a dragon slayer, so she smirked more than Minerva causing said girls face to drop a bit. Lucy inhaled.

"Eiryuu no Hoko(Shadow Dragon's Roar)!" Lucy shot a giant blast of shadow from her mouth and it hit Minerva head on. Lucy was thrown across the arena and hit the wall making her let out a groan. This was actually a good fight and she was enjoying it.

"W-what's this?, isn't that Rogue's attack?" Chapati exclaimed.

Minerva looked at Lucy in horror, the blonde stole a small glance up to where Sabertooth was a looked at Rogue face who saw the fight from Lacrima vision, his eyes were wide and his jaw may as well be touching the ground. Lucy let out a small laugh then a sigh.

"What the hell?" Minerva screamed.

"Yeah, I probably should have told you this earlier but, I am a dragon slayer. No ordinary one of that in fact, I use every elements you can think of." Lucy told her. "This attack would piss not just you, but sting off too because I can do it without using Dragon Force" Lucy gave a huge smirk as she jumped in the air and yelled

"Hakuryuu no Holy Breath(White Dragon's Holy Breath)!" Lucy released a large, extremely powerful burst of light from her mouth which caused a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, Minerva kneed there while her body severely bleeding.

"You bitch!" Minerva glared at Lucy.

"Impressive, you manage to survive." Lucy told her as she clapped her hands. "Now, surrender or else!"

"I won't lose to a pathetic trash like you." Minerva screamed at Lucy who just sighed.

"I guess I have no choice" Lucy said."Remember this! You're the one who forced me to use this spell"

"It's maybe a little evil, but I learned this spell special for you" Lucy closed her eyes bfore she decide to use it. "Became a resident of the world of Nil, you saber bitch" Lucy told her.

"Genesis…Zero." Lucy said. "Open! Gate of the damned!" Lucy first gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around her fingertips before, ultimately, unleashing it as a wave of countless phantoms to Minerva.

"No… Stay away!" Minerva screamed, taking steps back in fear.

"This is payback. Nil wanderers!" Lucy called to them. "Take her soul! Take the memories of her and devour her existence!" She shouted as the phantoms closed in on Minerva.

Minerva started panicking. "No! Stop! I'm! I'm!"

"Disappear before the name of Zero!" Lucy's spell overwhelms Minerva who began to scream as the phantoms start dragged her inside before Minerva completely vanished.

The audiences were quite and stared in horror, tried to comprehend what the hell just happen.

"Lucy…." Erza called her.

"Erza…"

"Release her…"

"What? You want me to release that bitch after what've she done to Juvia?" Lucy asked furiously.

"I know her action was unforgivable, but she is suffers enough. You'll just become like her if you suffer her even more" Erza explained, Lucy didn't answered at first but she seem agreed with Erza. Lucy gave her Tch before waved her hand. Released Minerva who unconscious from the world of nil.

Lucy panted and fell down to her knees, she was exhausted. That spell was dangerous for her to use, she should've known better than to use it.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT! FAIRY TAIL IS THE WINNER!" Fireworks erupted above as Fairy Tail cried and cheered at their win, the roar of the crowd deafening.

Meanwhile Natsu approached Sting.

"Sting, why did you choose not to strike?"

"Because I would never see Lector again. I thought… I was convinced defeating you… would mean I could see him again… But then I realized that wasn't true. I can't put it into words… There's an… unexplainable radiance from you. And I knew… the person I am now…. wouldn't deserve to see him."

"Nonesense" Lucy said as she brought a cat in her arms. Sting's eyes widened at the cat in her arms. He stumbled forward as Lector's eyes opened. The little cat ran out of Lucy's arms and towards his friend.

"Lector!"

"Sting-kun!" Tears streamed down both their faces as they ran towards each other. And you couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside at their reunion.

**Final Result:**

**1st. Fairy Tail - 78 pts. Leader: 1(Lucy) Normal: 4(Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel)**

**2nd. Sabertooth - 67 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**3rd. Mermaid Heel - 48 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**4th. Lamia Scale - 40 pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**5th. Quatro Puppy - 15 pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

**6th. Blue Pegasus - 10 Pts. Leader: 0 Normal: 0(Defeated)**

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	19. Chapter 19

"U-umm…" Lucy swallowed nervously, "How's this dress on me?" The dress in question was a white with a golden collar and cuffs. Lucy also had a white ros in her hair.

Mira clapped her hands, "You look gorgeous!"

"Natsu's one lucky guy!" Levy giggled.

"H-hey!" Lucy stammered as her face went red.

"Don't worry, Lucy." Lisanna came up with a mischievous smile, "I'm sure Natsu would like it."

"Got it!" she laughed back.

It had been several days since the Daimatou Enbu had ended. But the talk of the town was the huge banquet being held at Mercurius, where the King was holding a celebration for the Daimatou Enbu.

And the mages at the party were having a great time.

Lucy and the other girls walked in wearing beautiful dresses that were perfectly suited for the occasion. Men were drooling as the Fairy Tail girls went by. Lucy gasped at the sight of the castle's dining hall swarming with mages.

"Wow! This is awesome!"

"Oh, the girls are finally here!" Elfman exclaimed and waved them over towards where the Fairy Tail guys were at.

Erza picked up a glass of wine, then froze as she saw something…out of place.

Gray had also noticed, and confronted the man…who had a mask on the lower half of his face with a sigh.

"That doesn't look good on you." Gray said to Gajeel and Jellal.

"At least I'm wearing clothes." Jellal and Gajeel retorted , gesturing to Gray's distinct lack of clothing. Jellal had a black suit similar to the other guys, but he still kept the camouflage mask on his face.

Erza strode up with a nervous expression, "J-Jellal…What are you doing here?" She asked to blue haired mage who shrugged.

"Just visiting…I thought I might see how everyone was. I haven't gotten the chance to make certain that everyone was alright after the Daimatou Enbu"

"Hey, let's have another contest, okay?!" Bacchus challenged Cana drink again

Cana cackled wildly, "You got it!"

"Wild!" the Quatro Cerberus mages yelled.

While they went looking for the booze, Kagura and the Mermaid Heel mages walked to Erza and Jellal.

Kagura looked embarrassed, "This dress doesn't suit me…"

"Nonsense!" Arania chastised, "It fits you perfectly!"

Beth gasped, "Kagura, you look so pretty!"

"She's going to give us a run for our money, eh?" Risley laughed.

Milianna still looked down and said nothing.

Kagura stopped at the sight of Erza and the masked man, though she knew instantly it was Jellal.

Erza smiled at her, "How are your wounds, Kagura?"

"I could ask you that." she said slowly, flashing a glance at Jellal, who dipped his head respectfully.

"I know a lot has happened, but it would mean a great deal if we could be friends." Erza offered, "We are from the same town and-"

"I refuse." Kagura interrupted, but she looked nervous, "I'd prefer it if…if you could by my…big sister…"

Erza stared at her for about two seconds.

She hugged Kagura tightly, "You're just way too adorable!"

Kagura protested, "H-hey! It was a joke!"

Her friends laughed while Risley chuckled, "She's just a kid at heart, after all."

Milianna was looking at Jellal with a pout. He faced her with a shifty disposition, not sure what he could do to change her glum face.

By chance, Erza had the answer.

She caught the uneasy exchange between her friend and Jellal and sighed, "You leave me no choice."

Erza reached into her dress and pulled out…Happy.

The blue exceed smiled and cheered, "Super strong, right?"

Milianna gasped, "Kitty!" Then she hesitated and tried to ignore it.

But Erza wasn't done. She reached in her dress again and pulled out Charle and Lily with a smile, "There's more." she couldn't hold back anymore and squealed, "So many kitties! Nyaa!"

"Erza.." Charla murmured.

"Oi, we are not stuffed animals" Lily said as he being huge by Milliana.

Erza laughed as the girl hugged the exceeds happily, "Works every time."

"Hey, where are Natsu?"

Kagura noticed too that none of the pink haired Dragon Slayer were in the crowd, "Now that you mention it…"

Erza glanced at Happy, who was having his face squeezed by Milianna, "Happy, where're Natsu?"

"I don't know." he said with slight pain as Milianna pulled on his cheeks.

Jellal crossed his arms, "For him to not show up…did something happen?"

In other side, Wendy and Chelia still looking at the sparkled yet delicious Gelatin.

"Chelia look! It's practically look like a gem" Wendy said.

"So pretty….i wonder what it taste like?" She replied. They hold their fork as they took some Gelatin before tasting it.

"DELICIOUS"

"I does look good…" Mavis who has drools in her mouth suddenly appeared behind Wendy shocking her"

"FIRST"

"Wendy, is something wrong?" Chelia asked.

"NO" Wendy turned to Mavis."Please try and show some resistant…you're a ghost after all" Wendy said to her while Chelia looked at Wendy with curious look, wondering who is she talking with.

"I want some too…"

"By the way, have you seen Natsu-san?"

"No"

Lucy glanced around the dining room with a pout. She finally shook her head and went back to a group of girls, "I can't find Natsu anywhere."

"You're awfully anxious for him to see you in that dress, aren't you, Lu-chan?" Levy giggled.

But Lucy knew her game and smiled back mischievously, "Just like how you want Gajeel to see, right?"

Levy blushed, "Lu-chan"

"Lucy!"

The Wizard Saint looked over as Hisui walked to her with a smile, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, thank you!"

Hisui gasped, "That reminds me, you're part of the Heartfilia Konzern, right?"

"Ahaha…that was a long time ago…" Lucy said.

"I was friends with your father." the princess told her, "Even though I was under his care for quite some time…I've brought you nothing but trouble."

Lucy laughed, "No worries! I'm a mage at a guild, so trouble is my middle name!"

Hisui beamed and glanced around, "That reminds me, where's the young man with spiky pink hair?"

At that, Lucy frowned, "That's a good question…I don't know where he is"

"Natsu-san, let's have a drink" Sting said as he brought a bottle of wine and two drinking glass.

"Let's do this, Natsu-kun" Lector said.

"Salamander ain't here" Gajeel answered as he ate his pig.

"What?" Sting exclaimed."I was about to put a seal on him to close the gap between us" Sting exclaimed remembering how strong his IDOL was when he along with Rogue couldn't defeat Natsu even with their Drives and Dragon Force activated, they were unable to force Natsu to go all out.

"Houston…we have a problem" Lector said.

"Fro think so too"

"Ryos"

"I told you my name is Rogue" Rogue growled at the Iron Dragon.

"I'll settle for Gajeel-san! Let's drink!" Sting said as he offered him a drink.

"Settle? I have this sudden urge to smack you" The Iron Dragon growled.

"He's quite the unruly one, so please be friend with him" Lector said.

"Looks like he's lightened up quite a bit" Orga said as he watch the white dragon begged to Gajeel to drink with him.

"I've no record of this Sting in my memory" Rufus agreed. Gajeel finally give up and accepted Sting offered.

"TO FAIRY TAIL AND SABERTOOTH FRIENDSHIP"

Gajeel was about to drink, but froze halfway. His eyes widened, "Uh-oh."

"What's it, Gajeel-san?" Sting asked

"Uh-oh THAT." Gajeel muttered, nodding to the place he was staring at. Their reason for concern was Gray. Or more importantly, his soon-to-be victims.

Gray kept looking for Juvia until he spotted her in a place that he most certainly did not like. She was currently surrounded by the Trimens, who apparently had had too much to drink.

_Strike three, you bastards._

Juvia was not particularly comfortable. Eve kept trying to take her hand while Hibiki and Ren were using each of her shoulders as an armrest. Her protests were, for the most part, ignored,

"H-hey, guys, do you mind? Seriously, back off a little!"

"Beautiful." Hibiki muttered.

"Stylish." Ren continued.

"Sexy-ugh!" Eve was cut off as a fist slammed into his jaw and sent him flying away.

Gray exploded out of the ice and also punched Hibiki and Ren into the crowd, conveniently hitting the Guildmasters Bob, Goldmine, and Oobaba.

"Gray! Thanks, but wasn't that a little-" Juvia's hand clasped over her mouth.

"-if you were about to say overkill, then no, it was not." Gray hissed, "I don't care how drunk they are, they knew what would happen if they tried to make a move on you."

"All right, settle down." she chastised, bringing him into a hug, but the moment of peace didn't last.

"**MAKAROV**!"

Everyone in the room froze as Oobaba yelled, "Your brat threw someone weak at me!"

Makarov, thoroughly drunk by now, chuckled, "That's the way things are at the top, Oobaba. But of course, only Fairy Tail knows what that's like."

"Great ice prick, I think you just started a world war." Gajeel said.

"Well, do you want to just stand by and watch it unfold?" he asked.

Gajeel opened his mouth to reply, but then Lyon threw Elfman at them, bowling over Gray and then Gajeel as the big man kept flying. Gajeel tossed Elfman away and leaped back to his feet.

"Hey, ice freak, what was that for?!"

"It's not my fault you're too slow to get out of my way!" Lyon shot back as the air around him turned misty with cold.

"The both of you are too damn bothersome!" Rogue snarled, shadows licking over his body.

"HEY" Lucy shouted getting attention from everyone. "Who the hell is starting a fight without inviting me?!" Lucy demanded, ignoring Levy's pleas to stop.

"You guys are ruining the mood! Shut up!." Jura grumbled.

"Why don't _you _clam up instead, you damn CUE BALL!" Lucy challenged.

"What was that? You want a rematch?" Jura roared as he spun towards Lucy.

"I kicked your ass last time and I'll do it again" Lucy roared back the two by this point had leapt across the dinning hall and butted heads glaring at one another shouting challenges.

"Payback, Makarov." Goldmine chuckled.

"Spin." Oobaba said menacingly.

"This really brings me back." Bob smiled darkly.

Makarov grinned, "Bring it on!"

The whole dining hall went straight to chaos. Levy, Lisanna, and Wendy immediately got to the edge of the nightmarish brawl.

"Even the master join to" Wendy sighed.

"Better them than us." Lissana pointed out.

Levy watched as Laxus and Orga got into a fist fight, then Erza and Kagura started pulling at each other's hair.

"I'm not done with you, you masked bastard!" Gray growled as he held Rufus clothes.

"Bring it, ice stripper"

"I don't think being out of the fighting will keep us safe for long." The Solid Scrip Mage sweated nervously. Luckily, there was a savior. Arcadios slammed a staff down from the podium above the room and shouted.

"Enough! His Majesty has arrived!" The room paused mid-fight.

"For your bravery in the Grand Magic Games and for entertaining him, his Majesty has come here in person. Let that sink into your very hearts." The White Knight went on.

Asuka looked excited, "The King!"

"Shh." Bisca quieted her.

The crowd saw a shadow coming out of the podium, but it wasn't quite what they were expecting. Natsu came out with the Royal Crown on his head while he had the King's cape on his body and his hand hold the Royal Staff.

"WHAT'S UP, BITHCES? LET'S CRANK THIS UP A NOTCH" Natsu exclaimed."KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!"

"GIVE THAT BACK-KABO"

Every jaw in the room hit the floor. The Fairy Tail mages also face palmed simultaneously.

Arcadios looked furious, "Garou Knights…get him."

"Sir, you're asking the impossible…" The leader sighed nervously.

"I'M THE KING" Natsu exclaimed happily."I'VE BECOME A KING….HELL YEAH"

Lucy was trying not to smile, "Crossing the line as usual…"

"As the new king, I'll introduce you my queen"

"_He's really crossing th-Wait? Queen? Don't tell me he's…."_

"Get up here, Lucy Heartfilia" Now, all attentions turn to her. They wondered, what's the relationship between the blonde Wizard Saint and the pink haired Dragon Slayer?

Lucy smiled before climbed to the podium by turn her body in lightning. As Lucy stood beside Natsu, Natsu grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately in front of everyone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH"

"Natsu kiss Lucy!"

"Am I drunk? Because I think I seeing Natsu kiss Lucy now?"

"I knew it, Natsu have crush on Lucy."

"She's my queen" Natsu declared."For anyone who dare and try to steal my queen from me, must through me first or maybe you could try out Lucy's strength because she's stronger than me." He continued and kissed her again.

As they pulled away each other, Lucy whispered something which making Natsu's eyes went wide before he kissed her on cheeks. He turned to audience again and yelled.

"Yes guys, I have a better news" Natsu took a breath."I'm going to be a father."

As he declared that, everyone shouted in cheered.

"Congratulation you two"

"Yeah, Congratulation" they keep congratulated the couple before quite down when they realized something.

"Wait, if Lucy's pregnant now, That's mean one thing!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"OH MY GOD, YOU TWO HAVE HAD SEX" Everyone exclaimed in shock as they face turn into red. Wendy, Chelia and Mavis fainted at this. Gray, Erza, Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel and even Jura had a blushes on their faces and couldn't look at Lucy or Natsu.

Meanwhile at the outside of Mercurius castle, a hooded woman who was gave Lucy training watched the party from the distance. Smile appeared on her face as she saw her beloved daughter found someone who could take care for her.

"_It's time for me to reveal myself"_

She glanced at Mercurius once again before vanished in the wind.

**The next chapter will be the final chapter in this story. Do not worry I have prepared the sequel of this story, so wait for it.**

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, the guild was as rowdy as ususal, but as you know it's a daily thing here. Lucy sat at her usual stool at the bar with all the girls, while Natsu, Gray and Gajeel fighting as usual.

A few weeks after the tournament, Fairy Tail has some new members which shocked the most of the guild members.

"Listen Brat, we've four new members here. Show yourself to your new guildmates all of you" Makarov announced as four peoples come out from his office. It was Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Orga along with two Exceeds, Lector and Frosch.

"Sting, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, with the lady disappeared, Sabertooth had been disbanded because we haven't found someone worth enough to be its guild master."Sting explained. "So we decided to came here and join with you guys"

"We're so sorry about our bad behaviors to you all during The Daimatou Enbu" Rufus said.

"Beside, we only want to join The Strongest guild" Orga added

"So please, treat us like a family" Rogue said and the crowd roared in excitement.

Gray walked to the new members."We are so honored to have new members like you guys" He said making the four smiled at him before Gray shot an Ice at Rufus's face."However, I'm accept you as one of us because I have an unfinished business with that masked guy"

"What was that? You want me to kick your frozen ass" Rufus roared at Gray.

"Bring it on" Gray said as he lunged at Rufus. Orga watched the battle before he smirked.

"Laxus" The Lightning God Slayer turned his attention to the Lightning Dragon Slayer."Our fight was interrupted by Jura, Let's settle it"

"Sure" Laxus replied.

While two lightning mages fighting each other, Natsu challenged Sting to fight him which Sting accepted it with full of excitement. Rogue stay silent until Gajeel provoked him to fight him.

"The new members seem adapt so fast" Mira said to Makarov.

"Yeah"

As the fight was over, Natsu sat beside Lucy and asked one question he want so badly to talk about.

"Lucy, I want to ask you this, How'd you become a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked to his mate and get attention from the whole guild including Makarov. The guild members knew Lucy never talked about how she got her massive power.

Lucy sighed before answered. Lucy explained how her mather was a Dragon Queen which shocked everyone. She explained about a hooded woman who offered her training and how she learn the fact her mother was a Dragon Queen from her mothr apprentice, Acnowlogia. She explained how Acnowlogia was a good Dragon, She explained how he being controlled by Zeref when he attacked Gildarts or sank Tenrou Island.

Sting and Rogue asked about how Lucy mastered their elements, from their remembered, they killed their Dragons which got scolding from Lucy. Lucy tell them how she manage to resurrected both Weisslogia and Skiadrum after she mastered Sky element from Grandine. Lucy asked the Dragon Slayers and the team to visit the Dragon world which they accepted.

Lucy led the group to a clearing where she entered the Dragon World from Six Years ago. She showed everyone how to activate her portal functions. She picked it up really quickly. Lucy was relieved that she didn't have to have a key to enter the Dragon World.

As soon as everybody had gotten familiar with their Portal functions, they activated them opening a giant Portal that led to right outside some castle walls. This is where they would have to meet the dragons. The Dragon World was very similar to Earthland except there wasn't any pollution or wars going on.

The Magic Council had no say in this dimension, it was all the responsibility of the King and Queen of the Dragon World, unfortunately at the moment there weren't really any official rulers recognized, but someone had to keep it functioning while Lucy learned how to be a Queen of Dragons. Right now she was the Princess of the Dragons. She couldn't help but feel as if two people very dear to her were watching over her and her friends. She knew this comfort.

"So where are Igneel and Metalicana?" Happy asked. "You said you knew them."

"We do, they just don't appear very often." Lucy responded to the blue cat. "They should arrive shortly."

All of a sudden, three roars were heard coming through the sky toward Team Natsu. Natsu tried to protect Lucy, but she told him to stop it. She could take care of herself now.

One dragon was reddish-orange and had a bit of a smile on it's face. It immediately recognize Natsu as it began to shrink down into a human male about 6'5" 215 lbs wearing a red vest similar to Natsu's as well as white baggy pants. He also had a white scarf just like Natsu as well. He looked to be about early-to-mid forties, but you couldn't tell by his build. He walked up to Natsu and observed his actions He also noticed that Natsu was holding Lucy's hand. The human form dragon had reddish-orange hair about the length of Natsu's.

"I see you found your mate hey Natsu?" the man asked.

"Um is that you Igneel?" Natsu asked. "Yes she is my mate."

"Natsu is my mate also!" Lucy said happily as she laid her head on Natsu's shoulder. "So where is Acnowlogia? I need to talk to him."

"He'll be here soon." Igneel said.

The metallic gray dragon flapped it's intimidating wings and looked down at Gajeel holding Levy's hand. The Metallic Gray dragon then began to shrink. He was a bit shorter than Igneel's human form, but not by much. He was about 6'4" 210 lbs and also looked to be in his early-to-mid forties. His outfit consisted of a metallic gray t-shirt, long metallic gray jeans. His shoes were similar to Gajeels and his black hair was the same length as Gajeel.

"So kid, I see you found yourself a mate as well." The human formed dragon said.

"Is that you Metalicana?" Gajeel asked with a huff. "Where did you disappear to fourteen years ago? You left me all alone! How dare you!"

Lily turned into his warrior form and threatened Gajeel with his sword. "Show him some respect, he did after all raise you!"

Gajeel looked toward Lily and had a surprised look on his face. He then stood down.

"Um excuse me who are you two?" Levy asked.

"My name is Igneel." Igneel in human form said. "The one with the attitude problem is Metalicana."

Just then two figures, a sky blue dragon and a black dragon started to land and then transformed into their human forms landing on their own two feet.

"Greetings Princess Lucy." Acnowlogia said as he looked toward her charge and curtsied. "We have been expecting you."

"Hey my child." Grandeeney in Human form said to Wendy. "It's good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too, mother" Wendy said as she hugged the sky dragon."I'm miss you"

While Wendy reunion with Grandine, Sting and Rogue couldn't stop their tears as they saw their dragons alive and ran toward them like little kids. They apologized to them for killing them.

"Princess Lucy, there's someone who have been requesting your presence in the castle throne room." Acnowlogia said. "She's the person that are very dear to you."

"Who is she?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"That is a surprise." Acnowlogia said. "Your mate can come too if he want to."

Lucy nodded and looked toward Natsu who nodded before Acnowlogia led them into the castle through the halls into the throne room to a curtain. There was a female voice that spoke from beyond the curtain.

"I'm very proud of you my dear Lucy." The female voice said. "I'm proud of the woman you have become. I have been anxiously waiting the day of your return. I love you very much."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked curiously she knew that voice sounded very familiar to her. Lucy also knew she had heard the female voice somewhere before.

The curtains opened to reveal th woman that Lucy knew very well.

"Mama?" Lucy asked in shock. "Is that really you?"

Layla nodded. Lucy then immediately fainted. Natsu ran up to his mate to make sure she was okay.

**Time skip, Lucy awake.**

"Well as you know, fourteen years years ago, the dragons seemed to disappear and I seemed to die." Layla said. "The reality of it is that I have been here since then trying to get this world ready for you to rule my dear Lucy. Sorry I never showed up, but according to all the records in Earthland I am dead. I died in X777. In reality, I actually moved here with the dragons that year. The dragons never actually did disappear. They just retreated back into this world. This will be your world as well as Natsu's once you are ready. Once that happens, I will disappear forever into heaven. At this point neither you nor Natsu is ready to take over this world. As it is still in the process of being completed."

"Can you ever forgive me for disappearing on you my little girl?" Layla asked.

"Of course I can," Lucy said as she looked into the pleading eyes of her parents that pretty much came back from the dead and were living in this world that they were making for Lucy. "You are my mama."

"I assume you have already chosen your mate am I right?"

Lucy just blushes and nods sheepishly as she lays her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"So are you guys ready to return to Earthland?" Layla asked. "With those portal devices you can come back to the Dragon World anytime you wish to."

**X801**

Ten years have passed since Fairy Tail was participating in the Daimatou Enbu and they were succeeded to regain their former glory. Three familiar peoples from the independent guild Crime Sorcière Jellal, Ultear and Meredy had decided to join Fairy Tail after they're freed from their crimes with Lucy's help. Natsu and Lucy finally married at the Dragon world.

Gray became Juvia's husband after Lucy and Natsu's married. Jellal with Erza, Levy had forgiven Gajeel and that they both loved each other before married after Laxus and Mirajane married. Bixslow and Cana, Freed finally made Lissana forget about Natsu and married her also Elfman and Evergreen at the same time. Sting with Meredy while Rogue with Ultear.

Lucy and Natsu have a daughter. Her name was Layla Dragneel who has a beautiful pink hair and her face resemble her mother. Lucy wasn't the only one who has a daughter, Erza has Maria Fernandes who has a beautiful hair just like her mother, but the color is blue just like her father also she has a tattoo which resemble Jellal on her left eyes.

Right now Lucy along with Mavis, Makarov, Gildarts and Macao had a meeting in the guild master office.

"You call me, Master?" Lucy asked.

"Yes my child, please sit down" Makarov replied.

"So, what are you guys wanna talk about?" there was a silent for a moment before Macao broke it.

"Well Lucy, you see master are getting old"

"I knew that"

"And soon he's gonna die or retired" Gildarts said.

"Yeah, what's the point of this meeting?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Lucy!" Mavis spoke."We as previous guild masters, considered you to be the next Fairy Tail's Master"

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"**What?"**

**To Be Continued**

**I can't believe it... "Lucy Heartfilia The Strongest Dragon Slayer" is finally complete! The next story would be "Lucy Dragneel The Seventh Fairy Tail's Master". ****I have prepared a lot of surprises there. Thatnks for my best Reviewer "LazyOreoz x3" who review my story from chapter 5 until it's done, you're amazing...!.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
